Hit and Run
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is a thief who is trying to get by in Victorian Central. She steals to put food on the table for herself, her canine companion - an abandoned puppy who just won't leave her alone - and two brothers with circumstances similar to her own. However, dipping her hands into the pockets of the rich and famous is always a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everyone! this is a new multi-chapter fic that i've had in my hea and it's about time i got it out there**

**updates will be once a week, every tuesday and i've no idea how many chapters there will be yet i'm just rolling with what i've got atm!**

**man, does it feel good to be back in the multi-chapter fic game! it's been too long! i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**the title is the song "hit and run" by lolo (it's badass af and definitely a riza anthem for this fic!)**

* * *

Riza grunted as someone tackled her to the ground. Using her weight, she twisted, applying her momentum so she rolled onto her side, giving her a better chance to break free from their hold. When she spotted who had tackled her, though, she was surprised. It was the handsome noble man from the party.

The man she had stolen from.

He grunted when she landed a knee to his stomach, springing to her feet like a cat and taking off down the alleyway.

"Stop!" he wheezed angrily, his pride probably hurt more than anything. Riza smirked. As if that was going to happen. "Give me my watch back."

"If you want it, you'll have to come and get it," she grinned, turning to leave. Before she could take a step, she was tackled once more. He was fast, Riza would give him that. However, she hadn't survived this long in life without being able to fight. Her knee bent underneath him, her heel rising, striking the back of his thigh, eliciting another grunt. His body jerked upwards, loosening the pressure on her body and she slid from out under his weight. His hands reached out, grabbing for her shoulders, but Riza shifted out of range and with the elbow she dug it into his ribs, incapacitating him further as she got to her feet.

"Come back here!" he wheezed.

"Enjoy your night, Mr. Mustang." Not taking any chances this time, Riza was already running, motioning a tipping of her hat in farewell. A few blocks, a shimmy up a drain pipe, and a drop into an alleyway later, and Riza was out of sight and no longer being pursued.

She sauntered towards the slums before a thought hit her. If the man pursued her, he obviously cared enough about what she'd stolen. That brought her to a short stop. He saw her face when he tackled her. What if he went to the police?

"Ah, shit."

A moment of indecision hit her because she had two kids waiting back home who were depending on her. She could risk it and ensure the man didn't go to the police – given her special talents at negotiating, she could easily convince the man not to tell on her. Or, she could return home to Edward and Alphonse and lay low for a week or two. The trouble with that was they would be out of money and would have no way to buy food.

She groaned but turned on her heel and kept to the shadows, retracing her steps.

Riza followed him back to his home. Not taking any chances and ensuring he didn't go to the police, she kept tabs on him, ending up at a bar near where the incident happened.

She felt slightly bad about his limp, bloody nose, and lip, but there was nothing to be done now. While admiring his will to fight for his belongings, Riza frowned. Why did he follow her, and for a watch, no less? Riza's victims never saw her coming, and none ever tracked her down to retrieve what she'd taken. They were rich enough they could replace whatever had been taken or were so unconcerned with money and what they had, they never even noticed what was gone.

"Roy?" a concerned voice suddenly called out to him. A woman ran from the door of the bar to greet him. "Madame! Roy's back and he needs some help."

Riza watched as a larger woman exited the bar. Her presence seemed to take up the whole street. One look at her and Riza thought she wouldn't want to cross her in a dark alley. Three other women followed behind, dresses swishing as they moved. Their faces were painted in makeup, the corsets of their dresses much more revealing than that of a typical lady's –

Oh. _Oh_.

"Did you find out what we needed?" this "Madame" asked him by way of greeting. Roy's reaction was to cringe and looked around the courtyard in front of the bar.

"Not here," he hissed.

"This place is secure, Roy boy. Nobody listening except the woman that beat you up tonight."

Riza's eyes widened, but not before two hands grabbed both her arms from behind. As she struggled, desperately trying to break from the hold, a hand dipped into her pocket to retrieve Roy's watch. _Damnit_.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Not so fun to be on the other side, is it?" a woman crooned. Something hit the back of her head and as pain blossomed there, Riza's world went dark.

* * *

Riza came to, finding herself tied to a wooden chair in an empty room. It looked like a cellar, the walls lined with casks and wine bottles. Crates lay around the room, their marking indicating there were foodstuffs held inside.

Trying to break the ties, Riza discovered they were tight, cutting into her flesh. _Damn_. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get _home_. Ed and Al would be waiting on her to show. If she didn't return, they would no doubt venture out to find her and get into trouble. Panic begun to rise within her at the thought.

As the door opened, she schooled her features and emotions, expression turning hard and cold as the man, Roy, walked into the room.

"Good evening," he greeted coolly.

"Mr. Mustang," she replied, not giving him an inch.

"Thank you for returning the watch. And to my home, no less. Very kind of you."

"It was my pleasure." Her icy tone told him exactly how she felt about her current situation.

She was pissed.

She'd never been caught before. She was too good for that. So how did this man and his team end up taking her down so easily? Doubt pooled in her gut as Riza thought she might not be as good as she thought –

No, she was the best damn thief in this shithole city. There was no one who could compete with the likes of her. She just needed to be patient and bide her time. Her worry for Edward and Alphonse was tucked in a compartment at the back of her brain for a time when she wasn't being held captive by a rich man.

"Can I help you?" she asked, letting her irritation show. "Or do you often take women captive in your cellars?"

"Only those who break the law," he retorted angrily.

Was he –?

"What are you, a fucking cop?" She spat on the floor.

Mustang sniffed in response but didn't answer her. She scoffed quietly, taking his silence for an answer. Before their conversation could continue, the door opened again and the "Madame" from earlier entered the room. Riza straightened her back as the woman eyed her. What Riza didn't appreciate was the way she was being eyed as if she was a piece of dirt underneath the woman's shoe. The man, Roy, folded his arms and never took his eyes off Riza, opting to stare her out just like the Madame.

"Miss Riza," the older woman greeted, removing her cigarette from her mouth and blowing smoke into the room. It coiled in the air, drifting towards Riza. She resisted the urge to flinch away from it. She'd never gotten on well with smoke and fire in her life. "Thank you for returning my son's watch to him."

So, Roy was this woman's son? They looked nothing alike, so Riza was having a hard time trying to figure out the true relationship there. His Xingese features were a far cry from her Amestrian ones, however, some might say Ed and Al were Riza's "kids". Despite the fact it would be impossible – that would mean Riza was ten when she had Edward – family didn't end with blood. Riza knew that better than anyone.

It also explained the ridiculous nickname, "Roy boy".

"How do you know my name?" Riza asked, narrowing her eyes at the Madame, who chuckled in response.

"This is my city, darling. I know every rat that runs through its streets."

"I'm not a _rat_," Riza snapped.

The Madame snorted. "We all are, Miss Riza. Don't kid yourself." She pushed off the wooden support beam she'd been leaning on, approaching Riza further, taking another drag of her cigarette. "The sooner you stop, the better your life will be.

"Your little stunt tonight almost butchered one of my operations," the Madame revealed, blowing smoke directly into Riza's face. A power play, one Riza decidedly did _not_ appreciate. She didn't even try to hide the disgusted look on her face. "Roy boy here was close to sealing the deal and your restless little fingers just couldn't keep still, could they? What's your reasonings, girl?"

"I don't need to tell you shit," Riza replied defiantly meeting the Madame's gaze.

"True," she replied conversationally. "However, if you don't, it might lead to some unfortunate circumstances for yourself," she threatened. The Madame straightened her arm, inspecting her fingernails. "I don't think you would enjoy that, given your current living situation." Upon the last sentence, the Madame's eyes flashed and met Riza's head on, unflinching.

She would kill Riza just because she wouldn't reveal her reasons? That look, and the comment about Central being "her city", told Riza that this woman knew _exactly_ who she was and who she looked after.

_Shit_.

"All I want to know is why you felt the need choose my Roy boy tonight and almost blow months of work for me."

At the mention of the nickname, "Roy boy" shifted in place, but his obsidian eyes never moved from Riza. The arms folded across his chest spoke of power and strength. The blood on his face had been wiped away, but his lip was still red and swollen. His nose looked alright and he stood tall, his stance even, seemingly without discomfort from the limp Riza had seen earlier on. Come to think of it, she didn't remember noticing it when he entered the room.

But this could all be a ploy not to show her weakness.

"Well, with a threat like that," Riza replied, eyeing both her captors. "And given my current _situation_, I see that I don't have much of a choice."

"You're a smart girl," the Madame snorted.

Riza grit her teeth. "He was an easy target," she revealed. It was true, Roy was an easy target at that ball, but that didn't mean Riza liked to reveal her reasons, especially not to someone she now considered the enemy. So, at the ball, Riza took her chance to try and put food on her table for another day.

Roy frowned, his shoulders sagging. Riza had to hide her amusement.

"I picked _Roy boy_," she mocked. "Because out of that whole room he was the easiest person to pickpocket. I just don't see why he was so damn protective over a rusty old watch."

"And _you_ need to keep your nose out of my business," Roy snapped, speaking for the first time since the Madame had entered the room.

"A rusty old watch, huh?" the Madame chuckled. "If it was rusty and old, why did you steal it?"

"Even something shitty like that has to have value if you're running in the circles you were tonight."

Riza didn't expect Roy to stride forward, face like thunder, but he did. "That's none of your business," he growled, getting right in her face.

_Okay, watch is a touchy subject. Noted_.

His dark eyes seemed to swim with his rage, the emotion palpable in the air around them. It rolled off him in waves – a reaction Riza would _never_ have expected from something like stealing a watch. Clearly, it had sentimental value.

Well, she did want to know why he'd chased her down after discovering his personal belongings had been stolen. Perhaps he was different from the other noblemen at the ball. He obviously cared about that damned watch while the others would have scoffed and bought another. Given his outburst, he cared about it very much. Also, with the set up this little shindig and his relationship with the Madame, Riza discovered that she may have read Roy wrong all along.

Well, except from the part regarding him being on the opposite side to Riza. _That_ was still very much true, given her capture.

"Roy," the Madame barked suddenly. "Go out front and calm down."

Surprisingly, he stormed out the room without looking back and slammed the door – hard – behind him.

"It would do you well to remember your place, girl," the Madame sniffed.

Riza barked a laugh. "Remember my place?" she echoed. "I'm tied to a fucking chair and being held captive. I'm severely outnumbered, but I know my goddamn place. If I'm just a waste of space to you, then _why am I still here_? Your threats have implied you'll kill me if I don't cooperate, so why don't you do it already?"

"It's not my intention to kill you, no. Those poor boys don't deserve that." Dread pooled in Riza's stomach. "No, you have a specific set of skills that would be useful to me. I'm not one to throw away a perfectly good thing just on principle, Miss Riza. If you can help me, then I will utilise your skills."

"And who says I will help you?"

The Madame smirked. "You're tied up in my basement. You ruined a deal for me tonight. Call helping me your repayment for that mistake. Besides, you don't really have much choice if you want to leave here. If I remember correctly, you have people depending on you, and you wouldn't want to leave them on their own too long, would you?"

Riza stiffened in her chair. She was well and truly stuck.

The Madame smirked, sensing Riza had finally come to her conclusion.

"So, how about we talk terms?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****posting this one slightly early (it is technically tuesday where i am because it's after midnight!) because i won't have time in the morning**

**now we get into the standard backstory/set up chapter! i hope the end makes up for this "setting the scene" chapter (itallics are scenes that happened in the past)**

**i hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Riza!" Alphonse cried in relief as she walked through the door to their home. It was incredibly small, but it worked. In the winter months it invited a draft, but she'd fixed up the gaps with boards and other scrap pieces of wood she found on the streets – from dilapidated fences to empty barrels from the nearby inns.

This house was old, but it was selected because it was joined to a crumbling building, hence the holes in the wall. It was isolated and quiet, which was what Riza needed. The rubble out the back used to belong to the condemned bank next door. Where there should have been a nice back garden with a tall brown fence surrounding the grass of this old inner-city terraced house was now nothing but dust and rubble. It had been reduced to ash in the fire that had ravaged half the city decades ago, left to nature to reclaim it because no one bothered with the slums.

Their living room was in the centre of the house, housing a clean sofa Riza had haggled from the inn down the road, a slanted coffee table, and an empty cupboard with a false back which hid Edward and Alphonse's personal belongings. In the slums nothing was safe. Their most precious of belongings was hidden underneath the floorboards in their room, same with Riza's in her own bedroom.

The brothers had their own bedroom in the back of the house towards their escape route – a tunnel that had been conveniently built at some point, years ago, which ran about a mile underground and came out in the sewers towards the outskirts of the city. Riza's bedroom was at the front and had access to the roof, where she could stay as a lookout just in case a job got too risky and she'd been followed home.

Most nights, while the brothers slept – and definitely the nights where she'd sought out her next victim and succeeded – Riza remained up there to keep watch over the rubble at the back of their home, in case anyone was feeling bold enough to follow her in search of their belongings. There had been a few people she'd scared off. Riza slept in short bouts anyway, unable to make it past the four or five hour mark, mostly because she'd previously never had the luxury. She still couldn't afford to as she now had the two teenagers under her charge. Riza felt personally responsible for their welfare, and that had only begun after living together for two months.

When living on the streets like this, strong bonds were forged. Two years later and the feelings still remained.

At least tonight she wouldn't have to stay on lookout. She'd already been confronted by the person she'd stolen from. A chill went down her spine at the memory of her conversation with Madame Christmas. Riza had learned her name very shortly after their initial confrontation.

"Where have you been?" Alphonse asked worriedly, ringing his hands in front of him. Edward stood behind his younger brother, peering over his shoulder, face concerned. Although less open about his emotions, Edward still worried about her. They both did, just as she did them.

Riza had found them on the streets two years ago. One of the drunks from a nearby inn was hassling the two orphans, trying to rile them up and get a reaction from the older brother – and it had been working. Just as things begun to get out of hand, Riza spotted it as she passed by, stepping in to defend the two children.

"_Are you really going to provoke and fight a child?_" she had asked angrily.

"_What's it to you, thief?_" the man had drunkenly cried, earning a laugh from his friends.

"_I won't tolerate drunken assholes trying to fight and swearing at children, especially when they're concealing a knife._"

He'd blinked in surprise as she'd revealed his hidden weapon. Then, the man's face twisted in anger and lunged. Safe to say it was a short fight. Riza simply sidestepped his drunken charge and he careened into a pile of stacked, empty beer barrels, knocking himself out cold. His friends quickly scarpered after that.

"_Do you two have anywhere to go?_" she asked the brothers. They had been thin – _too _ thin. Edward's hair was long but hung limp around his dirty face. Alphonse's hair was cut short, almost a skinhead, but was caked in grime and muck.

Edward had watched Riza with narrowed eyes, saying nothing. It was Alphonse who answered her. "_No, we don't_."

"_Al_," Edward hissed, glaring at his brother who jumped at the sudden outburst, opening and closing his mouth worriedly.

"_It's okay,_" Riza reassured them with a soft smile. She crouched to Edward's level, wiping away some of the dried blood off his face with a handkerchief. She understood their lack of trust. The poor in this city were not treated kindly. There was one orphanage but that had been at capacity for years, since before Riza had lost her parents. Luckily, she'd been a few months shy of her eighteenth birthday so while in a holding lodging the orphanage owned – a place where they put kids to be forgotten about because they had no room for them – she'd escaped one night and never looked back. No one searched because they had no room and no money to care for her. Simple as that. Riza stumbled across her first home and lived there by herself for a few months, stealing food to survive.

It was on her twenty-first birthday that she attended her first ball and begun to steal from the rich.

"_I have some food nearby if you're hungry?_" Both boy's eyes lit up at the offer, however Edward's expression was quickly schooled into distrust once more. Riza offered them a kind smile. She understood their plight better than anyone and didn't want them to suffer. "_It's not poisoned. I promised._"

"_Edward, do you think –_"

"_Al!_" he hissed again in horror.

Unable to help herself, Riza's kind smile turned into one of sympathy.

"_Hello Edward. Hello, Al. It's a pleasure to meet you._" Edward's whole body stiffened as she addressed them by their names. Obviously, this was a fact that he wanted to keep hidden, but his little brother had blown their cover. Upon first meeting them Riza had guessed they were between twelve and fifteen, and she wasn't far off. Right now, Edward was fifteen, Alphonse fourteen. When Riza had met them, Al had only been twelve. Now, he'd begun to sprout up so fast and was taller than his brother.

Knowing their story, it was a hell of a thing they'd been through at such a young age. Riza knew all about that kind of suffering, so she offered comfort and support to them both, offering her own story as a peace offering, showing she trusted them both and that they could trust her too.

"_I understand your hesitancy,_" Riza told them, looking them both in the eye. "_And I also understand your plight._" She raised an eyebrow at Edward who scoffed as she uttered that statement. "_More than you could know. So, if you want shelter for the night, I have a house near the river, in the slums. It has a weathervane on top of it. It you wish to sleep in a comfortable bed tonight, along with some hot food –_"

"_Why did that man call you a thief?_" Edward asked after a moment of contemplation, completely disregarding her offer for the moment. "_Are you really a thief?_" His question was fair enough, but there was an edge to his voice, as if he didn't approve of her way of life. Riza didn't blame him, but she had no other choice.

"_Yes_," was all she offered, rising from her crouch. "_The offer still stands. You know where to find me, should you accept_." Riza turned and strode off towards her home, wondering if they would follow.

They did.

An hour later they showed up at her door looking even more tired and hungry. Without another word, Riza welcomed them in, wrapping both boys in a thick blanket each and offering them half of her pot of soup, telling them to help themselves to more if they needed it. The pot that would have lasted Riza a few meals was gone in one sitting, but both boys were full and had a smile on their faces.

After that, they just kind of stuck around. Two years later and Riza was still glad they had.

After a spot of trouble, they'd moved from down by the river to this crumbling, forgotten about, house by the old bank. They'd been living in this current one for just over a year. Normally when Riza fell into trouble they moved, but she didn't think she'd get the chance to this time. The Madame hinted very heavily that she knew Riza's story very well and while that may have been a bluff, her confidence made Riza doubt that thought.

"_This is my city, darling_."

Riza knew the name Madame Christmas. Everyone who dabbled in Riza's line of work did. She was very high up in the underworld. The elusive Madame Christmas was rarely seen however her presence was always felt and she had a hold over the city that politicians could only dream of.

"I've been at the ball," Riza stated, answering Alphonse. She hated lying to the boys. Despised it actually, but this trouble was her burden to bear, not theirs. There was no way she was dragging them into her mess.

She would just need to pull in a few of her favours for this job.

"The ball finished hours ago," Edward piped up as she walked by them to enter her own bedroom. Riza faltered in her steps, not anticipating that Edward would know about that timeframe.

_Shit_.

"Where were you Riza?" he asked. Turning, she saw the slightly narrowed eyes, the barely there turn of his head that suggested he knew she was either up to something or in trouble.

"It's nothing for you to worry about –"

"Yes, it is," he challenged. Alphonse's gaze flicked between them both, watching them both worriedly. The boy was incredibly perceptive, Riza had learned, so if Edward thought something was off with her, Alphonse would know for sure. "If you're in some kind of trouble then we have a right to know about it too."

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to come clean. For years it had just been her with the _very_ occasional input from partners she worked with, so she never had to share her motives, her plans, or her reasons with anyone. With two perceptive teenagers in her home it was difficult to keep hiding them.

But Edward was right. If this ended badly then they had a right to know what she'd gotten herself into. They wouldn't be getting involved, but they had a right to know because, ultimately, it would affect them in the long run.

"Honestly, Edward, it really is nothing to worry about. I was… approached tonight. After the lift. I have a new business proposition on the horizon that I need to consider whether or not to accept." Well, there was no choice, she would have to accept, but she really did need to seriously sit down and replay what had happened tonight.

Starting with how the hell she'd been caught so off guard.

Well, if the woman was working with Madame Christmas then she would be an expert in stealth. The Madame trained fucking shadows. Interesting, though, that her own son was so hopeless at it…

"Are you in trouble?" Alphonse asked, voice quiet and worried.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. If she obeyed every command then no, she wouldn't be. She would get the job done and be free of this mess. Maybe she'd move east. East City is supposed to have a lovely climate all year round. One thing was for sure, after this shit show she'd gotten herself roped into was over, she would be out of Central for good. She was becoming sick of this damned city.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Edward asked.

"Not right now. I have a few favours to pull in first then I'll let you know. I'd really rather not get you both involved."

"But –"

"Edward," she half begged. They had this argument almost every time a new job came up. "Just let me get organised first before we have this argument again. Please?"

The boys were qualified. Years of living on the street and surviving already put a fighting instinct in them, but Riza had also trained them in combat herself. she was more than confident in their abilities, but the truth still remained that they were _children_ and Riza wouldn't let them get dragged into this mess.

Edward was silent.

"Of course," Alphonse cut in. "Take all the time you need Riza."

With a tight smile and a quick nod, Riza turned and entered her bedroom, sitting heavily down on the bed. After a moment's silence she kicked off her boots and shed her waitress' clothes from tonight, tossing them into a heap in the corner. After changing into something more comfortable she opened the hatch to the roof and climbed out into the night air, letting it wash over her as she sat on the tile.

If only her troubles could be washed away so easily. Getting comfortable, she looked out across Central, taking in the lights of the city before her. As she sat there in the cool air, she replayed over the events of the ball and her conversation with the Madame.

"_So, how about we talk terms?"_

_Riza eyed the woman, gauging the credibility of her threat. Either way, if it was a threat or not, she was still stuck in this chair with no way out. Riza nodded._

"_Excellent. Since you ruined this opportunity for me tonight, you will work with me to regain my target's trust and steal the information I need. The means are not important,_" _she added, giving Riza a pointed look. She shifted in place, indignation rising in her chest. So what if she sometimes used her body to get what she wanted? Life was a bitch – current situation case and point – and she needed to survive. She'd do whatever she could to make sure that happened._

_It wasn't her fault men fell over her so easily when she played that part. In all honesty, it made her uncomfortable if she didn't prepare for it. She was reserved and had been isolated for a long time. But she needed to survive._

"_I just need that information."_

"_What is this information?" The Madame chuckled, remaining silent. "Right, need to know only?"_

"_You learn quickly," the Madame quipped. "Next, you will leave personal lives out of this. Do not torment my son like that again while working for me. He is your partner in this, as are all my employees, so don't fuck this up for us. After all, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if it wasn't for you. Remember that," she smirked and Riza felt her stomach drop. Never had she felt so small and insignificant in that moment. That smirk told Riza the woman could have her killed with just the snap of her fingers._

"_Now, I need you to venture into The Vaults underneath the city." If it were possible, Riza's stomach dropped even further and she felt herself pale. "That's where you should begin. Look for information about a man called Solf J. Kimblee. I need something he has and since you jeopardized the easy way this evening, it's your responsibility to retrieve it. Do you understand?"_

No, anywhere but The Vaults.

"_Miss Riza?" the Madame snapped, expecting an answer._

"_The Vaults?" she choked out._

"_Yes. You don't think I would send my own son in there, do you?" she scoffed. "The woman who fucked me over though, now that's fair game if you want to remain unscathed from my end."_

_Riza swallowed as the Madame eyed her carefully._

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes," Riza whispered, unable to make her voice stronger._

"_Very good." She nodded. With a jerk of her head two men appeared from Riza's left and right, approaching the chair. Panic set in momentarily that they might kill her there and then, but they loosened her ties and freed her wrists._

"_The barman is one of mine. Ask for a Mr. Marco when you arrive. The man has dealt with Kimblee in the past so that's where you should start."_

Anywhere but The Vaults.

"_Tell him Madame Christmas sent you."_

_Riza eyes widened. No way… This was the infamous Madame Christmas… She didn't miss how Christmas was watching her reaction very carefully. No doubt to see how far her influence reached but…_

_Holy fucking shit._

"_Understood," Riza choked out, standing from her chair. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her wrists._

"_You're one of us now, Riza Hawkeye." The Madame's eyes flashed as Riza's head shot up. How did she know her last name? Riza went through great lengths to ensure no one _ever _knew that name was related to her. "Welcome to the family."_

Some fucking welcome.

Riza hugged her knees, pulling them tight to her chest as she continued to gaze across the city.

_You're well and truly fucked now, Riza_.

A single tear escaped down her cheek in a moment of weakness, but Riza didn't move to wipe it away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****heyoooo we're back in this world and i'm so excited about it**

**fair warning: this chapter does have unpleasant and graphic descriptions. the vaults themselves are based off the vaults in edinburgh's old town in scotland. i went on a ghost tour into the old vaults underneath the south bridge and this description was pretty much what the guide gave us and tbf history was so gruesome it doesn't surprise me that stuff like this happened**

**the vaults that inspired this story are actually on wikipedia too under "edinburgh vaults" if you want to have a look yourself!**

* * *

Riza steeled herself and took a deep breath as she approached The Vaults. The smell had hit her already and she was still several feet from the closed door. After that initial hit she almost recoiled but managed to compose herself.

One lone figure stood outside, guarding the entrance. Under the cover of night, it looked like a lonely person simply lounging against the wall of a building, appearing innocent enough that the authorities wouldn't check up on them. Riza couldn't see the person's face, so approached with caution. Years of living on the street had taught her that important lesson. She had the scar on her neck to prove it.

Resisting the urge to wrinkle up her nose at the smell, Riza caught the guard's attention. She smiled sweetly at the man, despite wanting to recoil from his appearance. He was ill. _Very _ill. Pox marks covered the skin on his face while his cheeks and eyes were sunken and hollow. His skin had a yellow hue to it, his eyes too, in the places they weren't bright red and bloodshot.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm looking for entry to The Vaults," Riza replied smoothly. The man scoffed. "Madame Christmas sent me." She added that in the hopes it would grant her entry, and it did. The man froze for a split second before nodding and opening the door without another word.

Riza didn't know if it was a good thing that calling card granted her access so easily. A knot tied itself up in her stomach as, once again, she realised she was in some deep shit here.

All because that Mustang tried to chase her down over an old fucking watch.

The oppressive heat hit Riza like a train. She almost gagged as the door closed behind her, sealing her inside with the terrible smell, a lovely combination of piss, shit, vomit, and terror.

The Vaults was a fucking awful place. It was lawless and wild, something Riza had learned the hard way. No one helped anyone down here. It was literally every man and woman for themselves. Riza had watched families turn against each other over the promise of a decent meal. Betting on fights was common. Rabid dogs ran unrestrained through the tunnels, often fighting with others for scraps. Those who lost, both man and beast, were left in the entrance hallway to die a slow painful death and to rot until the doors opened with the weekly deliveries.

Apparently it was too much effort for these people to open the doors to drag the dead outside where the crows could be left to dispose of them.

Riza tried not to think about that as she skirted around a still body lying on the floor.

The worst part was, there were children down here. The slums were bad, but this place truly was the bottom of the barrel. They were here because this was the last-ditch effort to find some warmth from the cold winter months. It was edging into autumn now and as the air turned cooler this place would become even more cramped. A girl of around five years old dashed past Riza, oblivious to the woman standing in the doorway next to her, followed by an older boy of about seven. It could have been a game of tag, but there was no laughter coming from them. There was no joyful laughter anywhere.

The slums were outside the inner city – which covered about a mile radius from the centre of Central – and circled around it like a plague, save for a stretch of road heading north and south, allowing the rich entry and exit from the centre. The rich themselves didn't care about the poor so they remained in their own little bubble at the heart of Central City. The Vaults themselves were on the east side of the city, on the border of the inner city and the slums, but they were underground. A mile-long stretch of bridge crossed the river that flowed south east, and into it, The Vaults had been built during its construction. It was originally designed for storage, but after a fire broke out and ravaged all the stock it was quickly shut down. Decades later, someone high up in the Central government had bought over the storage vaults and opened it up to the citizens. It may have been meant with good intentions, but that began the decline towards the place Riza was in now.

Market stalls moved in and there was an inn inside, but those market stalls selling fruit and vegetables quickly turned to black market items and the inn that sold ale quickly moved into the drugs trade, preying on the unfortunate souls trapped down here because they had nowhere else to go.

It was incredibly sad, the story of The Vaults. People had ruined what was intended to be an open space for those to come in their time of need, but now it was littered with human waste and the dead. The only people in here were the desperate and the worst of the worst.

Riza had been here once before, when she was younger, about nineteen. She was desperate for work and was acting as a thief for hire at that point to try and get started. A man had tried to slit her throat simply because she was in his way, and Riza had fired back with a very vulgar insult. The Vaults were cramped and overcrowded. Everyone was in everyone else's way, but most just got on with it. They just shoved each other aside anyway, which often resulted in fights. Riza ended up in one just like that. No one intervened. No one looked up from their drinks in the inn.

So, yes, Riza was in an absolutely delightful place right now.

One good thing that came out of that near-death experience was the distraction Riza caused, allowing the terrified woman the man had been dragging behind him to escape. Riza shuddered at the thought of where he was taking that poor woman and what he'd been planning to do to her. One look at her face told Riza everything she needed to know. So, as she clutched her bleeding throat, she grabbed the woman's hand the two ran out of there like bats out of hell.

That description wasn't far off because The Vaults were literally hell.

Riza had taken the woman home with her – well, the woman kept Riza upright as she bled out on the street on the way home. Once there Riza had blacked out, only to wake up a week – a _week_ – later to see the same woman watching over her worriedly.

Once the situation had been explained, Riza discovered the man's knife had infected her wound. The woman had called for a doctor and she'd nursed Riza back to health off her own back.

Riza was forever in Rebecca Catalina's debt, however the brunette would argue that the roles were reversed, after Riza saved her from that awful man and from The Vaults themselves.

After that – after everything she'd seen in there – Riza swore never to set foot in there again.

And here she was, six years later, in the same shithole that still haunted her dreams. It was just as awful as she remembered. Screams for help echoed down the hallways which went unanswered. Those sitting and staring desolate at the wet floor, their bare feet caked in shit and mud, ignored it. Their expressions told Riza that this was a normal, everyday occurrence, and Riza believed it. She'd seen more than enough all those years ago.

After entering the main part of The Vaults – a long hallway which spanned about one hundred metres, with rooms of varying size leading off it – Riza looked left and right, trying hard not to think about the sights she saw as she did so.

If she had her own way, she'd help everyone one in here, but she barely had enough money to put food on her own table, never mind the table of the hundreds of hungry and desperate bodies in here.

She found her destination in the second vault to the left. The Inn. Inside was a warm glow and the soft murmur of chatter, but it felt anything but pleasant. It made her skin crawl being back in the room where her throat had almost been cut. But she had a job to do so she could keep Ed and Al safe. Forgoing taking a deep breath – lest she take in the horrific smell once more – Riza mentally psyched herself up and stepped inside.

People parted as she walked, taking note of the black clothing, the hood, and the two knives strapped to her waist. Another was up her sleeve, but they didn't need to know that. Her hood concealed her face, which she was thankful for. She didn't need anyone taking note of it. Not in here. The barman grunted a greeting, asking gruffly what she would like to drink as she sat on a vacant bar stool. After ordering a whisky, Riza concentrated on the room, trying to pick up anything suspicious that would be a threat to her.

The glass was placed in front of her and after just one sip, she stiffened minutely as someone sat down next to her. Her anger spiked as she recognised the man's voice while he ordered his ale.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she whispered from behind her glass. Although it was a whisper, she made sure to input as much of her annoyance about seeing Roy Mustang again. She didn't need him fucking this up for her.

"You thought Madame Christmas would send you in here by yourself? After that stunt you pulled the other night?" Mustang asked doubtfully, lifting his pint of ale to his lips, taking a large drink. Riza knew the feeling, and she felt like she could use something so much stronger than her whisky right now.

"So much for "_you don't think I'd send my own son in there_"," she scoffed in disgust as Mustang frowned. "I would appreciate being left to do my work," she bit back quietly. She ignored how dirty the glass looked and took a swig of her drink, enjoying the burn it left in her throat and her chest. She would need that courage and motivation to get through tonight. "And I would appreciate _not_ having a babysitter."

Mustang chuckled and Riza had to tell herself over and over inside her head _not_ to punch him in the face.

She downed the rest of her whisky in one go, slamming down the glass and tapping the bar, indicating for the barman to approach.

"I'm looking for Mr. Marco," she barked, thoroughly irritated after only being in Roy Mustang's presence for less than five minutes. "Madame Christmas sent me."

The barman straightened and looked around before nodding. He jerked his head towards the back, indicating she should follow him. Tossing her money for her drink on the bar, she smiled sweetly at her new babysitter. He had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

"Don't wait up," she whispered in his ear, running her hand from one of his shoulders, across his back, to the other. She despised the man but Riza had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of the hard muscle under her palms. She smirked at the shudder she felt. This would be easier than she thought. Mustang only grunted in response, taking another drink.

Some professional he was. More like the rich boy was bored and wanted to try something "dangerous".

Stepping into the back room Riza was instantly cut off from the noise outside – a blessing if she'd ever seen one. It was eerie how quiet it was back here, and it put Riza on edge. What was worse was the distinct lack of light. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the dull room and she spotted a man hunched over a table, his back to her.

"Mr. Marco?" she called uncertainly, angling her body to run if need be.

The man stiffened and whirled around with wide eyes. Riza almost recoiled at the sight of his face. The skin was warped, one eye almost sealed shut by the skin around it. It looked… Almost burned.

Now, Riza had heard the name Kimblee in fearful whispers years ago in these vaults. A man with high standing in the military specialising in explosions and detonations. He created destruction wherever he went and never cared about who he affected.

"A result of Kimblee's work," Mr. Marco explained, waving a hand in front of his face, a bitter chuckle leaving his throat.

Riza swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Uh, I'm sor –" she coughed, beginning to explain herself and offer her apology, but Mr. Marco never gave her the chance.

"Your instructions are as follows. You will work here as a barmaid in the inn until Kimblee shows." Riza paled. _Oh no… Oh, hell no_. "He frequents these Vaults about once a week. He owns them so will appear at some point to collect the earnings from the inn."

_That explains the conditions. _The man from the rumours and who had caused an injury like that on Mr. Marco's face was the perfect candidate to own this shithole.

"You are to gain his trust and access to his home. The document you're looking for is in Kimblee's townhouse in the inner-city. It's in his study on the second floor, and that's all I can offer you right now."

"Right now?" Riza echoed, feeling her irritation grow. "What do you mean by "right now"?"

Mr. Marco's eyes flicked from side to side, but there was no one else in the room. There wasn't a sound. He stuttered, trying to formulate a response – or come up with an excuse – but there was nothing.

"Mr. Marco –" Riza growled, but once more was interrupted. This time, his voice was low and urgent. Riza had to strain to hear him.

"You want to stay out of this one," he warned, eyes wide and earnest. Riza felt her stomach drop into the centre of the earth. "Believe me, you do. Whatever deal you have with Madame Christmas, drop it and get out. Run. This will bring you nothing but suffering."

"What?" she asked, baffled by the sudden change in his demeanour. "What do you mean?"

"Kimblee is not a man to be messed with. He's done unspeakable things and I –" Mr. Marco paused, bringing a hand to his mouth as if to stop the bile from exiting his throat and covering the dirty table in front of them. Riza's blood ran cold as she listened to his frantic ramblings. "I have witnessed most. Then, once I was no longer useful, I was cast out with _this_ as a parting gift." He motioned to his face. The warped skin seemed to be even more horrifying now. Not because of how it looked, but because of the threat it implied.

"He will kill you. _Believe me_," Mr. Marco stressed. He grabbed her hands tightly. She jumped at the interaction. Anger surged through her body at the unwarranted contact. "There's no deal. Not really. That document is valuable, yes, but it's not worth your life."

Riza head spun with this new information. First, she'd been told she'd have to work in The Vaults. Then, Mr. Marco had told her to get out while she still could. That, essentially, this was all just a ruse to pull a fast one on this psychopath.

"What do you mean there is no deal?" she asked, voice monotone.

"Kimblee thinks there is." Mr. Marco took a deep breath to compose himself. "The Madame set up the faux deal at the ball so Mr. Mustang could hand over a deposit of money – all fake but very convincing. It would grant him access to Kimblee's home and a secret organisation he runs. I was never privy to the nature of it."

Well, it appears Mustang may not be entirely useless if he was willing to put his life on the line for this. He was still a huge pain her ass though and had done nothing to redeem himself of that.

"The whole reason was to gain access to this one specific document. It's extremely valuable and would be useful for taking him down and removing him from power, but this deal she speaks of is nothing but smoke and mirrors to distract him so someone can infiltrate his home and steal the information. And who do you think he's going to take his anger out on when he realises he'll be cheated out of millions of cenz?"

Riza wanted to curl up in a ball in her bed and never rise from it again. This truly was hell she was stuck in.

And what was all this about taking Kimblee down? Was this the Madame's true intentions?

"Why was I not informed that money was involved?"

Mr. Marco shrugged helplessly. "The Madame has her reasons," he offered, wide eyes still begging her to reconsider. Riza didn't like the way he appeared to be so supportive of a woman who clearly was just using people as pawns in her big game, with no regard for their wellbeing. Riza couldn't afford to be used like that. She had too much at stake.

"_However, if you don't, it might lead to some unfortunate circumstances for yourself. I don't think you would enjoy that, given your current living situation."_

"_Besides, you don't really have much choice if you want to leave here. If I remember correctly, you have people depending on you, and you wouldn't want to leave them on their own too long, would you?"_

"Just stay away," Mr. Marco begged a final time. "Stay _far away_."

"I don't have that luxury," she replied, cementing her thoughts and decision on the matter. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She was well and truly fucked.

Mr. Marco's eyes were wide with fear as they regarded her.

"Then there is no hope for you."

* * *

Riza stormed out the inn. She didn't care that Mustang was probably waiting for her. She needed out. This room, this fucking hellhole, was closing in on her and she needed out and into the night air. She needed freedom from this place.

Riza chuckled bitterly to herself. She would never be free from there. Not now.

She could barely stand being in there for fifteen minutes. She couldn't work in there. She couldn't.

_But you need to keep the Madame happy to keep the boys safe._

She almost whimpered in despair.

As she exited the main hallway, stepping over that same body from before, Riza felt bile rise in her throat. She burst through the door, almost knocking over the guard outside. He grumbled his irritation, but something told Riza he was too far gone to care. He'd probably had a care package from the inn for his trouble and Riza knew what was in them.

Riza gulped in the night air, filling her lungs that felt like they couldn't get enough oxygen. She bent over at the waist in the cobbled street, resting her hands on her knees trying to gather her breath.

She fucking hated that place.

"Miss Riza?" she heard Mustang hiss and she groaned aloud. She didn't need to deal with him right now.

Straightening, Riza smoothed down her jacket and stepped out into the light. Mustang spotted her and strode over. "Did you find out what we needed?"

"Yes," she managed to get out between her gritted teeth. Partly in irritation – for his appearance and the use of the word "we" – partly in order to keep the bile down in her stomach. Turning in place, she begun to move away from the awful smell that seemed to cling to her clothes.

"Good. The Madame said you're to come back with me –"

"I don't need to do _shit_ with you," she barked. Whirling back around she stopped and stood her ground against this arrogant prick. She didn't need any more of this bullshit right now. Her mind was racing a mile a minute with this new information, and she needed to go and sift through and process it. "Listen, I _don't _need a babysitter. I _don't_ need a man pretending to be someone like me. What I _need_ is to be left alone to do my job and it would be so much easier if you just left me to it rather than trying and failing miserably to be my shadow." Riza watched as his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. At his sides, his hands clenched into fists. The feeling was mutual.

"Back off, Mustang. Let me do my job for the precious Madame and earn my freedom from your weird and twisted organisation."

"Don't talk badly about –" he began fiercely, but Riza cut him off. She was having none of it.

"Let's remember that you _kidnapped_ me. Held me hostage over some fucking watch and some dumb deal that doesn't even make sense. In all honesty," she added, barking out a laugh of disbelief as she ran a hand through her hair. After her exit from The Vaults the hood had slid off in her haste. "This whole situation is so convoluted that I genuinely think the Madame just wants me dead but doesn't want to dirty her pretty little hands."

"That's not –"

"I'm done." Her announcement came with the rise of her hands as she backed away. "I'm done with you. Leave me to do this fucking job so I can get back to my own life and stop pissing the fucking _queen_ of the underworld off." Mustang was silent probably for the first time in his entire life – Riza was _sure_ he loved the sound of his own voice – and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was filled with her desperation and disbelief at how fucking shitty her life had managed to turn once more. She didn't want to reveal that to _anyone_, especially not to him, but there was only so much she could take in one night. "Run back to your mansion in the city and leave me alone. I'll get your damned information. Give me a week to do it _by myself_ or the Madame can kill me." Riza shrugged. "Either way, I'm probably going to die, whether it's by her hand or Kimblee's."

She was going to die if she got mixed up with that psychopath, but at least the boys would be safe. It was the Madame who got her into this mess so Riza would make sure the bitch swore on her _life_ that she would protect those boys. It was the least she could do for them after getting Riza killed.

"She won't do that," Mustang replied fiercely. His eyes flashed and Riza was reminded of how he'd looked in that room where she'd been held captive, his angry eyes burning with the desire to protect what he held dear. Riza could respect that at least. She could admire it, because she felt the same way about those two boys. That's why she was here after all, to protect them. "She won't kill you. My mother isn't like that. I don't think Kimblee will either. Not everyone is a murderer," he accused her.

Riza smiled sympathetically, a hint of her sadness laced within it as she turned and walked away from him.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself involved in, Roy Mustang."

* * *

**ok so a little fiesty and hostile riza there but tbh i can sympathise given her current situation! let me know your thoughts on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to pull in one of her favours.

Although she didn't want to get Edward and Alphonse involved, they could move through the city more easily than her. No one paid any attention to two teenagers, but a woman armed with knives and dressed all in black? That turned a few heads.

She sent them both to the inner-city to call on two old friends of hers. Rebecca Catalina was always willing to help her with a job – Riza had given her some training to defend herself after she'd nursed Riza back to health and the woman had a knack for it. She'd found a new calling in life and turned a thief herself. "For the thrill of it", she always used to say. Another was a woman called Gracia. She was unassuming and quiet but could rob a man blind before he knew what was even happening. Her friendly demeanour tricked them into a false sense of security but Riza knew she could be as deadly as her. She'd witnessed it herself.

Riza had met Gracia during a lift. The man had gotten too handsy with Riza and while she could handle the situation herself – her knife was already out of its sheath, on its way towards his throat – Gracia slipped in with a hand on his arm, giggling and blushing innocently to draw his attention away from Riza. As their eyes had met, Gracia's gaze had flicked towards the intoxicated man's waist where Riza's objective lay. A beautiful gold pocket watch that would feed her and the boys for a whole week. She'd motioned for Riza to rob him while she kept him distracted. And so, she did. Ten minutes later, Gracia tracked her down heading west out of the inner-city, they struck a friendship immediately, and the rest was history.

The three of them had become fast friends and were an unstoppable force when they worked together.

Unfortunately, she hadn't seen either of them in over a year. Gracia moved west to Creta for a while to lay low after a messy, but successful, job. Rebecca was in East City for six months, but all methods they used to contact each other ceased and Riza had no way of knowing where she was. She'd been saddened at first, hoping her friend was all right and not in too much trouble, but that was the nature of this life. One day a friend could turn up dead with no reason or explanation as to why. It was a terrifying thought, especially for Riza who'd never had very many friends in her life, even as a child. But it was reality.

Riza waited in their designated rendezvous point – a rooftop three streets over from the crumbling bank and her home. It had been two days since she'd sent out the messages to her friends and Riza silently hoped that they would show up. She needed a friend right now. The boys worried about her and were concerned, but they gave her space. They didn't understand her burden either and it had always been difficult for Riza to articulate her feelings.

There was the overwhelming feeling that time was running out for her as well. Riza had spent two nights in The Vaults already but Kimblee never showed. She would be on her way there after this meeting. The barman told Riza when Kimblee would be arriving to collect the earnings of the black market and the inn, and it was tonight after midnight. That gave Riza three hours to try and work something out with her comrades for when she decided to storm his home.

Not only that, she'd told Mustang the Madame could give her a week to get this document. She'd already wasted two days waiting for Kimblee. She had five left and Riza was beginning to doubt the timeframe she'd given herself. Every job was a case of being in and out as fast as possible, but this all relied on someone else's schedule. Perhaps a week had been too ambitious.

Five days left until she was probably killed.

So, couple all of that with the never-ending feeling of despair and the fear that she could be killed by anyone at any moment, Riza would say she was doing just swell.

On the plus side she hadn't seen Mustang since that night she'd exploded at him. There had been no word from Madame Christmas either, which she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Another worry to add to her list. She was one shy of a mental breakdown at this point.

She mentally lifted her head to the sky to silently ask God or whoever was up there if they wanted to add one last one just to tip her over the edge and finish the job. This existential terror that clung to her mind for every minute of every day was beginning to get old.

A whistle sounded from her left and Riza froze, feeling relief wash over her in an instant. She answered the call with her own whistle and two seconds later Rebecca Catalina was striding towards her with a large grin.

"Riza," she greeted warmly, pulling her into a fierce hug. Riza clutched at her friend tightly, overwhelmed with how glad she was to see her in person. "It's good to see you again. I missed you! How have you been?"

"I missed you too Becca. You know, just the usual."

"Hungry and poor?"

Riza nodded. "Yep."

"I hear you. Is Gracia coming too?"

Riza nodded. "I hope she'll be here. I heard no response."

Rebecca turned and looked out across the city, watching for their friends' approach across the rooftops. "She'll be here. She's never let us down before."

"No, she definitely hasn't. So, is there anything new with you?" Riza asked just so she could have the chance at a brief but normal conversation for once.

Rebecca shot her a look and Riza's smile dropped from her face. "I got a job."

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this job?"

Rebecca shook her head. "It's not that. Riza… I work for Madame Christmas now."

Riza paled. "Oh." So much for a normal conversation.

"Yeah. So, I've heard things. Are you okay?"

Seeing the concern on her face and the worry in her eyes, Riza almost broke down there and then. "What have you heard?" she forced past the lump in her throat.

"That you're tied in with a particularly shady deal that I don't like the sound of. Even her employees don't like it, going after a man like Kimblee. Why did you take it?" There was no accusation, she was merely curious.

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice, Riza," her friend replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Riza shook her head, sitting on the ledge, legs swinging in the air over the edge of the roof. "Not this time I'm afraid."

"Yes, you_ do_," Rebecca urged, joining her. When she didn't reply Rebecca slung an arm around her shoulders, hugging Riza against her side. "Oh, Riza," she sighed, concerned for her friend. Riza wanted to tell her how she was feeling, she wanted to let loose this maelstrom of emotion inside her, but it just wouldn't come out. She didn't know how to put it into the right words. "I haven't heard much. There's a whole hierarchy within her organisation and I'm not privy to it all. All I could decipher was there was a new recruit – dubbed Miss Riza – and that you would be retrieving the intel Mustang failed to the night of the ball."

That made Riza smile, the mention of Mustang's failing. Not maliciously, but a reminder in nostalgia. She remembered thinking him useless when it was a simpler time. The smile dropped from her face as her reality settled in once more.

"I heard you called him the "easiest target in the room"," Rebecca murmured, giving Riza's shoulder a squeeze. She could hear the grin in her tone. "In front of the Madame, no less. I was proud of you."

Riza barked a humourless laugh. "Thanks."

"I mean it." Her shoulder was squeezed again before the arm dropped from around her shoulders. "Here comes Gracia."

"Please, don't bring it up in front of her."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Keeping secrets, are we?"

Riza sighed heavily, bringing her hands to her face, bending to rest her elbows on her knees. The weight of this whole situation felt like it was pressing down on her shoulders.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Rebecca added gently, giving Riza's hand a squeeze, removing her hands from covering her face. Riza lifted her gaze, seeing a kind smile on her oldest friend's face. "Take all the time you need. It's not my business to say. However, if you ever need me, you know where my loyalties lie."

Riza felt like bursting into tears. "Thank you," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would shatter.

"Don't mention it."

Taking a deep breath, steadying her emotions and her mental state, Riza stood and greeted Gracia. After the initial greetings, Gracia looked expectantly at them both.

"So, what do you need, Riza?"

* * *

Riza smoothed down the front of her clothes as she readied herself to go out front and begin serving. Kimblee was out there right now. Mr. Marco confirmed it. The man with the long black hair tied back into a ponytail. His suit was a crisp white, a stark contrast against _anything_ in these vaults. A clear line to establish his status compared to the others in here.

He'd ordered an ale and Riza was tasked with bringing it to him. All she needed to do was go out there and serve the drink, say her piece, then get out. That was it.

Then why did it feel like her legs were made of lead?

She didn't want to go out there. She wanted to stay in this quiet back room of the inn where the noise and smell from outside only _just_ made it through the door. It gave her a semblance of calm, gave Riza the ability to pretend that inside her emotions weren't roiling, leaving an uncomfortable weight in her stomach.

Her hand was sweating, sliding off the handle of the door as she turned it to exit her peace and into the hellhole that was The Vaults.

Instantly she spied Kimblee. Gathering her courage and thinking "_fuck it. Now or never, Riza_", she placed the ale on the serving plate and sauntered over to his table, swaying her hips a ridiculous amount in the hopes she would get his attention.

God, men were so easy to work with.

Within seconds Kimblee caught her eye, abruptly ending his conversation with the man beside him. Riza felt her stomach flip and bile rise in her throat at the sight of the sleazy smile on his face as their eyes met. Of course, her own smile never faded. She batted her eyelashes unabashedly, offering him a shy smile. His grin widened and he lazily turned to face his companion again, continuing their conversation.

"Your drink, sir," she stated breathlessly, making sure she leaned far over the table and brushed against Kimblee purposefully. Great, now she wanted to bathe for a week after his skin brushed hers – _all_ initiated by Kimblee, she might add.

What a sleaze ball.

"Thank you," he stated, sharp blue eyes piercing through her very being.

It made her skin crawl. Big time. Like it just crawled off her very bones and was now shivering in the corner of the inn where a man was rocking backwards and forwards, eyes wide and fearful.

The feeling was mutual.

She forced her eyes to linger on him for longer than was necessary before turning and walking back to the bar, hair swaying in its ponytail as she walked. It was ridiculous, it was the performance of a lifetime – quite literally – but Riza Hawkeye was a professional and she would do what she did best – get the job done.

Now, she just had to continue to serve the group until he left. Apparently, Kimblee seemed _very_ interested in her – Riza managed to keep a hold on her urge to vomit, but only just – which meant he stayed later than usual.

Fucking excellent. There was only so many times she could giggle and bat her eyelashes at the man. No, not a man. A snake. She decided that around the first hour mark. Now, at hour four, his group was intoxicated and loud, disrupting the usual patrons. They jostled everyone around, roughly moving men and women – especially the woman Riza noticed with a shudder – around the room to their pleasure. Riza was secretly pleased with one thing though. The usual men who thought they ran the place were quiet and meekly moved out of Kimblee's way when he commanded it, doing his bidding like a lapdog. That was the only satisfying thing about this evening.

"How would you like to come back to my place?" Kimblee whispered in her ear as he was leaving, drunkenly snatching her elbow. "We could use a waitress for the rest of our little party," he added in what she thought was supposed to be a murmur, but it was loud and slurred, making her cringe at the volume. His words sent a chill down her spine, but not for the reason Kimblee hoped.

She never slept with her targets, especially not the sleazy kind like Kimblee. Fuck no. She just made them think she was then when they were so inebriated, they passed out on the bed, she completed the lift and was on her way. Even then, that only occurred at masquerades. It wouldn't do for the man to remember her face and notice her on the street.

"Not tonight, honey," she cooed, giggling once more. Resisting the urge to shake off the hand on her elbow. "I've got the rest of my shift to finish."

"I'm sure old Lyle will allow you to finish early. Hey, Lyle!" he shouted the very short distance to the barman who jumped at the volume in the quiet room. It was late, most were sleeping now. "You'll let this pretty little thing go early, won't you?" He swayed on his feet and Riza thought this might not entirely be a bust if she did go with him. After all, this was all part of her usual MO. Get them drunk then rob them blind.

Still, Riza widened her eyes a fraction, involuntarily begging the man to say no.

"Sure, Mr. Kimblee," he replied weakly, looking at her helplessly. Of course, if he refused Kimblee, it might get messy. The lead weight in Riza's stomach just grew heavier.

_Thanks for looking out for me, Lyle._ At least Riza knew where his loyalties lay, with the Madame, despite technically being Riza's boss.

It was only then that the feeling of being truly alone in all of this dawned on her. She doubted anyone from Madame Christmas' end would help her even if she asked, not after the Madame's little speech when they first met. But still, she was doing the woman a favour. A little support would have been nice.

"Come on," he urged, jerking her elbow roughly.

"Wait –"

"Let's go."

She yanked her elbow out of his hand roughly, putting him off balance. He turned, fury clear in his eyes, but Riza just smiled shyly at him, laughing airily. "Sorry! I lost my footing. Clumsy me!" she tittered, sweat forming on her forehead as she hoped, _prayed_, that he bought her lie. "I need to get my bag first, honey," she explained, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. "Wait for me outside?" The wide eyed and earnest look seemed to appeal to him, because he grunted, but smirked like a snake again.

"Of course," he purred. "Be quick."

Riza smiled brightly. "Of course, sir."

Once inside the backroom she gathered her belonging in a haste, before Mr. Marco could even turn in his chair, interested in what all the commotion was about.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Marco asked hesitantly. His hands reached for something inside his jacket but Riza was already at the door before he could remove whatever he had concealed. Riza's guess? It was something to subdue her and hand her over to Kimblee or to Madame Christmas. Either way, she was fucked.

"Taking your advice," she barked, peeking out the cracked open door. Kimblee's men had all left, leaving half asleep, uneasy men and women in their wake.

"What?" he squeaked. "You can't –"

"I can," she snapped, slipping out and closing that door behind her. Without another word she hopped onto the ladder that led up to the store tunnel. Weaving through barrels and crates, Riza popped open the wrought iron gate and slipped inside the storm drain. It was dark, full of twists and turns, but it led to the outside where she would be free. That was all she needed.

Riza and the boys had to move. Tonight. She would deal with Madame Christmas another time, but she needed to put as much distance between her and Kimblee. The memory of his skin on hers made her shudder.

Fresh air had never smelt so good. Riza gulped it down as she hauled herself out the drain and onto the bridge above The Vaults. There was no one around. The road was empty of horse and carriages and there was no foot traffic whatsoever.

Finally feeling able to breathe, Riza took a moment to compose herself – reminiscent of the first time she'd left The Vaults in recent memory with a Mustang in tow. She bent at the waist, back hunched as she rested her hands on her knees. Head bowed, Riza finally managed to subdue the terror and panic.

_This is too much. I need out of this deal. I need away _–

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought.

"Miss Riza?" she heard Mustang ask quietly, voice subdued.

Her gaze snapped up, seeing concern in his gaze. Why, she didn't know. Gone was the hostility she usually associated with him. His expression was open and expectant, waiting on her answer. It was sympathetic and it gave her pause for some unknown reason.

A sound echoed in the quiet night behind her. Riza was half turning, acting on instinct before she could think, but the distraction of Mustang cost her. Arms circled around her own, pinning her, leaving her defenceless.

_Kimblee's men_. The thought flashed in her mind, giving reason for the panic to take the bait and incapacitate her further as she began to struggle. That overwhelming feeling of running out of time came rushing back. This time, the counter was dangerously close to zero.

Finally managing to twist in her attacker's grip, Riza came face to face with the same woman who'd knocked her out while tailing Mustang back to his home. Not Kimblee then. But why –?

Had he fucking set her up?

"Vanessa?" Mustang hissed, clearly unhappy. _Again, why?_ "What –?"

"Hello again, Miss Riza." There was no crooning this time. Her face was hard and unimpressed. Her voice was cold to match. She lifted something blunt from behind her.

"Oh, for the love of –" It struck her head – hard – and Riza blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: riza is pissed but badass riza is back**

**sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last one ;D it had to be done**

* * *

"Stop knocking me out!" Riza snarled as soon as she regained consciousness and the ability to think and remember what had happened. She was back in the same room with the crates and tied to the same fucking chair as before. Mustang was nowhere to be seen, but the Vanessa woman and two nameless men stood on either side of her, expressions unmoving and impassive.

"A precaution," the Madame explained smoothly.

"I've not exactly got the manpower to fight back now, do I?" she spat. "If you'd have just _asked_ –"

"My son did ask you, but you turned him down," Madame Christmas retorted sharply, gaze hard as she regarded Riza.

"He was also impeding me from doing my job."

Christmas cocked her head. "How so?"

"I was _trying_ to lay low in the inn in The Vaults and he sauntered on in. How can I do recon when he's trying to distract me?" The Madame's eyes flashed with an emotion, but Riza couldn't place it. She breezed over Riza's statement before they could discuss it further, effectively dismissing her question.

"I asked him and some of my girls to patrol tonight so they could tail you after leaving with Kimblee."

Tonight…? Not the other night when he found her in The Vaults? Riza had thought it was odd Christmas would say she wouldn't send her son down there, only for him to pop up inside the inn.

But why had he been there then?

"I asked them to follow you, to look out for you." _As if she needed that_ – "I explained to you that we were family now and explicitly told you to keep personal lives out of it. You failed. Strike one."

Riza's face screwed up in a mixture of rage and confusion. What the hell was this thing she was running? Did every single one of her moves get reported to the Madame? Was she being fucking watched every minute of the day? Was Mustang tattling on her like a child?

Her rage only amplified when the subject of her thoughts slipped into the room quietly, his eyes instantly finding hers. There was that sympathetic look again. _Fuck you_, she screamed with her eyes. She didn't want his sympathy or pity.

"Strike two was when you failed to complete the task I set you. You failed to retrieve the information I asked for. Strike three was abandoning your post. Abandoning your orders from me."

"So, that was the real reason for the tail tonight?" Riza spat. "Not to look out for a "family member", like you just said, but to make sure I did the job?"

"When I ask for something to be done, I expect it."

"I told you to give me a week," Riza spat back. "You preach about us being "family" but where is the trust?"

"That is earned."

Riza barked a laugh, suddenly very tired of this whole conversation. "It looks like that won't happen now, will it?" she asked coldly. "Because either way, I'm going to die for this stupid piece of information, whether it's by your hand or Kimblee's. That was the plan all along, wasn't it?" Riza's gaze never waved from the Madame's, daring her to correct her.

The Madame nodded and the two men grabbed one of Riza's shoulders each, restraining her further. Vanessa stepped forward, something long and wicked in her hand.

A knife.

Apparently, that was her plan all along.

There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere in the room. Riza's gaze flicked to Mustang as she watched him stiffen, his jaw setting, and his expression clearly showing his displeasure at the current situation. The Madame ignored the reaction and both men's grip grew tighter. Vanessa took another step forward, face expressionless. Then the knife began to lower.

_This is it_. The realisation dawned on Riza quicker than she thought it would. She'd heard the stories in The Vaults – the way men spoke of how they Just Knew when their time was upon them before they passed away. Panic filled Riza momentarily as her fight instinct tried to kick in, but in reality, she was tired. So tired. The only thing she could fight for was the boys, and she'd already failed them by being caught the first time. Doomed from the start, that's what this shitshow was.

She wasn't worthy of protecting them.

Opting to face her fate head on, Riza straightened her spine as best she could under the pressure of the hands restraining her. Her eyes met Vanessa's directly, narrowing slightly as she _dared_ the woman to kill her right there on the spot. It was defiant and it was her stand.

"Mother, wait –"

Vanessa lunged and Riza didn't flinch. If anything, her stare became more defiant.

But the impact she expected didn't come.

Instead, the whole room seemed frozen in time. The Madame watched on impassively, arms crossed over her chest. The only indication that time was moving was the smoke coiling up from the cigarette perched on her lips. Mustang had shifted, his arm no longer crossed over his chest, but falling down to his sides. Mouth parted, expression displeased, he stared at Riza, but she had no time for him. Her gaze never left Vanessa's.

"That's enough," the Madame stated softly. The pressure was gone from her shoulders in an instant. Vanessa quickly rounded behind Riza and cut the rope holding her hands. Riza could only sit there in shock, blinking as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You may go, Miss Riza." She had no reply to that because _what the hell was going on_? "I hope you understand that I have my reasons for my actions, and I will reveal them to you in time. Once you've calmed down."

Calmed down… Was this her fucking _hazing routine_?!

She opened her mouth to rip the Madame a new one, her indignation to have been used in such a way gearing Riza up to do something she knew she would regret later.

"Extreme, but necessary," the Madame continued smoothly. "Understand this, I was asked to watch over you. Now, while I agreed, I don't just accept anyone into my family. There are certain trials each needs to go through before they are acceptable."

"Asked by who?" Riza asked, jumping up from her chair and striding towards the Madame. If someone wanted her to go through this bullshit, then she wanted a name.

"I'm not at liberty to say," she stated smoothly, gaze never wavering.

"Bullshit." There was another sharp intake of breath.

"Believe what you want, Miss Riza. I won't stop you. But I'm not a liar. That's a fact you can bet on."

"_Who_?" she repeated, not swayed by her attempt to divert attention away from that fact.

"I told you, I can't say. In time, yes, but not now." Feeling her anger almost hitting breaking point, Riza knew she needed to get out of here and fast. Before she did something she _really_ regretted. "If it's any consolation, you passed the test with flying colours."

_Was she for real?!_

"You can take your test and _shove it_ –"

"I'll be in touch, Miss Riza," she stated, cutting Riza off. It only added more fuel to her fire. Be in touch? She wanted nothing to do with these people. And there were now even more questions running around in her head. What happened now with Kimblee? Were they safe? Was she still expected to retrieve that stupid document or whatever it was?

The Madame never explained anything further.

"I apologise for the extremity of the situation, I really do. You are free to go." She turned on her heel, taking an entourage with her and leaving only Riza and Mustang in the room.

Mr. Marco was right. She should have left in the beginning.

Fuck the Madame. Fuck Mustang. Fuck God or whoever for leaving her with this lot in life.

"Miss Riza," Mustang uttered in a slight daze, taking a step towards her, eyes earnest as if willing her to understand that he had _nothing_ to do with this. "I'm so sorry, I –" He cut himself off, unable to formulate the right words. Riza knew the feeling. Right now, she was numb, but there was an ember of rage still bubbling in her chest, just waiting for her to add fuel to its fire.

In hindsight, it was unfair, the way she spoke to him before leaving. From his reaction it was clear he wasn't happy with this whole fiasco. But he was still one of _them_ and Riza was alone, apparently _way_ out of her depth, and terrified. "_Stay away from me_," she hissed with a glare, storming out the open door.

* * *

Riza crouched low at the end of the hallway, ear straining for any sounds that would give away she was being pursued, but the place was quiet. She inched forward another few steps, coming to a stop in front of a doorway. Testing the handle gently she found it was unlocked. After a quick peek she decided it wasn't Kimblee's study. The next door down wasn't either.

She paused upon hearing a signal knock. She returned it with her answer – two sharp raps on the floorboard. Rebecca came into the view at the end of the dark corridor, motioning for Riza to follow her.

"In here," she murmured, opening an oak door slowly so the hinges wouldn't squeak.

This room definitely looked like a study.

The pair begun their search through the study to try and find a specific brown envelope. They paused when they heard the faintest footsteps, freezing after each drawing a knife, but their signal knock sounded, and Rebecca called quietly to Gracia to enter the study. Three sets of eyes looked faster than just the one. Christmas said the means weren't important while retrieving this so there was nothing stopping Riza from using help from one of her own employees and a friend.

Plus, after that shitshow of a meeting she'd had last night with Christmas, Riza was even more determined now to complete the job. She'd show the Madame just who it was she was toying with – regardless of whether it was on someone else's orders or not. Riza never left a job unfinished. She didn't know if she was still expected to retrieve it or not – she'd guessed not – but she wouldn't walk away. Not now. Not after that humiliation. Plus, she'd organised for her friend's help on this night and it would be a shame to pass up on the chance to work a job again as the three of them.

"Riza," Rebecca whispered. "Over here."

There, in the bottom desk drawer underneath a false bottom was the envelope Mr. Marco had described to her a few hours ago. Not taking any chances she looked inside, noticing a lot of official documents regarding demolition orders from less than savoury clients, bank statements showing money being transferred to different accounts all over Amestris, and a list of twenty-two names, three of which had been scored off. Riza shot both Rebecca and Gracia a look after they discovered that, but they both shrugged.

Riza slid the folder inside her jacket, keeping it against her chest.

A creak outside the door caught their attention. All three dove out of view as the door was kicked open, four men piling into the study with knives drawn. Riza flicked a throwing knife at one of the men, hitting him in the thigh. With a cry he fell to the floor with a _thud_. Gracia incapacitated another with her own throwing knife embedded in his throat. Rebecca rolled into the middle of the room, slashing with her knife to fell the other two.

"Let's go," Rebecca barked, exiting the room cautiously with Riza and Gracia not far behind.

Ad they headed towards the nearest exit they had to fight their way out. Both Gracia and Rebecca made it out without a scratch, but one of the men grabbed Riza by her ponytail, yanking her backwards roughly as she brought up the rear. The other two turned, weapons raised and ready when they spotted their friend with a knife pressed tightly against her throat.

"Go," Riza barked at them. "Get that envelope out of here!"

The man holding her faltered, thinking one of the other women had the information they sought, and Riza kicked his shin, causing him to jerk and grunt in pain. Unfortunately for Riza, it pressed the knife even closer to her throat, causing a shallow cut on the skin. Slowly, she felt a warm feeling begin to ooze down her neck. As she whipped around to face her attacker, the man lashed out with his knife, slicing into Riza's side. Pain exploded in her abdomen and she cried out, instinctively bringing a hand to the wound to protect it, only to be restricted by the knife. Riza fell to the side, leaning heavily on the wall as she rode out the initial waves of pain while Rebecca incapacitated the man and Gracia approached her worriedly, grabbing the arm on her uninjured side and slinging it around her shoulder, keeping a tight grip on her hand. Slowly, Riza pulled the knife out and didn't quite manage to hide her cry of pain.

Ten minutes later they were off Kimblee's property and in the empty park behind his townhouse.

"Are you all right?" Gracia asked, hands resting on Riza's shoulders as her eyes scanned her face worriedly.

"I'm fine," she grunted in reply. Her side was on fire, warmth seeping through her fingers and quickly. It was dark and her clothes were black so none of her friends knew the extent of her injury. All she needed was to drop off that damned envelope and she would free. She just had to ride out this pain, get it to the Madame, then she was done. Then the boys were safe.

"Let me have a look," Rebecca added, gesturing for Gracia to move over.

"I'm _fine_," Riza urged, struggling poorly to get away from Rebecca's searching hands.

"Riza, stop."

"No."

"_Riza_ –"

"No!" Riza shouted suddenly.

The air was still as silence descended on the group after her outburst. Rebecca and Gracia looked at her with nothing but concern. Riza winced, face screwing up in pain and she bent over, body trying to fight off the wave of pain enveloping her side.

"We just want to help –"

"I know!" She winced again. "I'm sorry, I know," Riza whispered, defeated and ashamed at her outburst.

"Riza –"

"I'm fine," she stated, straightening up, a hand still pressed firmly against her side.

"I can patch you up –"

Riza had already begun to walk away. She had to finish the job. The sooner she did, the sooner she was free.

No one stopped her as she walked into the Madame's bar. The bouncers on the door took one look at her bloody hands and bloody face. She hated to show weakness, especially to someone like the Madame, but she had no time.

_The sooner this is done, the sooner you are free from this shitshow_.

The girls in the bar gasped at the state of Riza as she walked through. The patrons, although drunk – looked at her through glassy eyes and frowned, confused as to why there was a bleeding woman dressed in black striding through the bar. She was only just managing to hide her limp. The bastard who stabbed her had caught her ankle with his foot at some point, making it ache.

"I'm here to see Christmas," Riza stated to the man guarding her office door. One of the girls showed her through, casting worried glances at her every now and then as they walked. Rebecca and Gracia were right behind Riza as they entered the office, a never-ending show of silent support. They weren't happy with Riza's condition – both had protested multiple times on the way there, but Riza didn't stop. She couldn't. Not while the safety of the boys depended on it.

Christmas looked up and stared as Riza limped into the room. She couldn't hide it any longer. Not when she felt like she was about to pass out from the blood loss. Too bad she would be leaving some blood on the Madame's plush blue carpet. What a _shame_.

Mustang was there too. He took one look at her and paled.

"I told you to give me a week," Riza stated, eyes flashing. She tossed the envelope on the Madame's desk. "And I always finish a job. Who the hell do you take me for?"

"Miss Riza? What –?" Mustang asked, stuttering as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. She ignored him.

"Everything you need, everything you _requested_, is in there. Are we done?"

The Madame pulled the envelope towards her, eyes never leaving Riza's. She did notice that at one moment, her gaze flicked behind Riza, to her left, where Rebecca stood. Christmas pulled out the contents and surveyed them.

"We're done," she confirmed. Riza spun on her heel, feeling oddly satisfied at the surprised look on Christmas' face. "For now."

"_No_," Riza rounded on her. She leaned against the desk, placing a hand on top of it. The papers on it shifted under her fingers. "I did as you asked. I risked my life for this. I put my family on the line –"

"Family?" Christmas interrupted quickly. Riza stopped momentarily. _Shit_. She hadn't mentioned that. Christmas heavily implied she knew her living situation – Riza wouldn't be surprised if she did know, the Queen of the Underworld had eyes and ears everywhere – but had she just confirmed it?

"We're done," Riza stated, finality in her tone. Christmas said nothing, she just stared at Riza.

She turned and left the room, breezing past Rebecca and Gracia, both following close behind. Her hand pressed harder against her side. Blinking, Riza tried to clear her blurred vision, but it didn't work. As they left the bar her vision finally cleared. After stumbling, Rebecca caught her arm and Gracia took the other, both guiding her home.

Relief flooded through her and as they walked Riza felt she could breathe easier. She'd completed her task. She'd carried out the Madame's orders. Christmas no longer had a hold over her, that was their deal. There was no "for now". That wasn't what was agreed upon. Regardless of whether someone had asked her to look out for Riza, they were done. She'd been humiliated enough, played enough. Riza wanted nothing more to do with that twisted organisation.

Riza stumbled once more, her arm jerking out of Rebecca's hold.

"Riza!" she heard her shout, but it sounded distant. Her body fell forward, the ground rising to meet her face. Before she could find out if it contacted her face, she was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****got this one finished by the skin of my teeth! this did push me over my camp nano goal though so woohoo!**

**hope you enjoy this one! it's something a little different! ;D**

* * *

"This is it," his mother stated, sounding rather impressed as she handled the envelope once more. Roy stared at it. This is the information he'd worked for weeks to try and get his hands one. Miss Riza had done it in two days.

She was right, he _was_ hopeless.

"Follow them," Christmas barked. She gestured with her cigarette to Roy. "Tell Miss Rebecca to stay there for the time being. She will remain by Miss Riza's side." Roy was already on his way out the door. "Roy?" she called to him, stopping him in his tracks. "We'll talk about your little trip into The Vaults when you get back," she stated, but it sounded like a threat. "Stay with them. Make sure that girl gets all help she needs."

"Understood," he replied, a hint of bitterness finding its way into his tone. As he left, behind him he heard his mother command for someone to clean up the mess in her office. Regardless, he was going after them whether the Madame commanded it or not. They'd got Miss Riza into this state. It was the least he could do to make sure he provided aid, especially after seeing that injury.

When Miss Riza had walked into that room he'd been blindsided. He felt the colour drain from his face when he saw the blood. Her black clothing hid it well, but the fabric must have been incredibly saturated because it was dripping through it and onto the floor. Roy felt his heartrate increase, the organ thudding inside his chest. This was the result of his mother's little test. Someone had gotten hurt. _Really_ hurt.

Roy didn't understand the Madame's thought process with this whole thing, and he doubted he never would. It was extreme and Roy didn't agree with it one bit. Now, look what had happened.

He rushed out the front of the bar, looking left and right down the street to try and find out which direction they would have headed.

"They went this way," a voice called to him. Roy's head jerked to the right, finding his partner, Maes Hughes, beckoning him forward. Maes waited then fell into step with Roy instantly as he passed, wasting no time. "That looked bad."

"It was," Roy stated, jaw clenching. As they rounded the corner, they spotted three people walking forward. Just as they started jogging to catch up, the person in the middle stumbled, arm jerking out of the others and falling forward.

"Riza!" Miss Rebecca shouted in surprise which spurred Roy on to move even faster. Miss Rebecca grasped her arm again tightly, lifting her friend upright, but Miss Riza's head lolled forward, slack. She was unconscious.

"What can we do to help?" Roy asked, voice desperate when he saw how pale Miss Riza was. This wasn't good. This _really_ wasn't good.

Miss Rebecca's head snapped up to his, eyes hard as she regarding Roy. She wasn't happy. To be perfectly honest, Roy wasn't happy with himself either. He'd tried to watch out for her because he knew just how ruthless his mother could be. He'd entered The Vaults on that first night on his own volition, as back up, just in case, because he knew just how awful Kimblee could be. Roy had been following the man for months and he'd seen some terrible things. He didn't want to subject an unsuspecting person to that.

Now look what had happened.

"I think you've done enough, Mustang," Miss Rebecca replied, voice clipped. She turned to her friend. "We need to go," she added urgently. The other woman nodded, shifting her grip on Miss Riza so that Miss Rebecca could lift her into her arms.

"I know," Roy cut in. "And I'm sorry. She needs help, and we can provide it."

"Just…" Miss Rebecca sighed in frustration. "Stay close and stay quiet."

Miss Rebecca led them to a crumbling old bank while Miss Riza continued to bleed out on the ground. Every now and then she would groan, and Roy's gaze would snap to her limp form.

"Hang in there, Riza," Miss Rebecca would mutter to her friend. "We're almost home."

When the five of them strode into a house at the back of the bank Roy was surprised to see two boys standing by the door waiting for them, eyes wide and worried as they took in the state of Miss Riza.

"What happened?" the one with the short hair asked, horrified.

"Al, get the clean linen and bring it to Riza's room," Miss Rebecca ordered. "Ed, grab the first aid kit from the kitchen." Both boys nodded and dashed off. "Mustang, get in there and remove the bedding." He nodded and entered Miss Riza's bedroom, a feeling settling in his stomach that it wasn't right to be in this woman's bedroom. However, she _was_ bleeding out partly because of him, so he shoved it down and got to work. He stripped the bed in record time so Miss Rebecca and her friend could lay Miss Riza down. The latter whimpered as she lay back.

"Riza?" Rebecca called to her, trying to get a response as she hurriedly begun pulling gauze out of the kit the kid called Ed had brought through. Al entered the room and waited for his instructions, his arms full of clean linen. "Riza, can you hear me?"

She groaned on the bed and tried to roll, whining when her wound stretched.

"Easy," the other woman soothed her, stroking her forehead. "We've got you. Just relax, Riza. You're okay."

"No… The boys…"

"They're okay. They're safe," the woman reassured her.

"Gracia, take this," Miss Rebecca commanded, handing the previously nameless woman a strip of linen. "Tie it around her torso," she advised quietly. "Then do it again but tie it around the bed. You two." She snapped her fingers at Roy and Hughes. "Get over here and help Gracia." They both jumped into action, helping the woman tie the bedsheet around Miss Riza's midsection so she was restrained to the bed.

Roy swallowed. He didn't like the look of this.

"Gracia, get the shoulders," Miss Rebecca requested softly. "Mustang," she barked, voice harsher. "Get her legs. Hughes, her arms."

"What do you need us to do?" Mustang asked uncertainly.

"The blade was poisoned." His stomach dropped. "I need to draw it out and it will hurt like hell." Roy swallowed, readying himself to restrain Miss Riza so Miss Rebecca could help her. "I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier," Miss Rebecca muttered under her breath, speaking to herself.

"Riza," Miss Rebecca called to the patient again. "Riza, the blade was poisoned." Miss Riza whimpered underneath Miss Rebecca's hands as she readied a syringe. "It will just be like out east, okay? Same as before. Just try and stay as still as you can, okay? I know it will be hard, but you have to try."

Miss Riza nodded, and Roy felt his heart sink.

"This has happened before?" Hughes asked quietly.

Both women ignored him. Miss Gracia removed her hand from Miss Riza's forehead and took another piece of cloth from Al's outstretched hands. She placed it in Miss Riza's mouth and that's when Roy realised it was to try and muffle her screams.

His guilt increased tenfold.

Miss Rebecca lowered the syringe and he felt Miss Riza's body tense underneath his hands. She began to shake, and Roy's hands clamped down on her ankles, restraining her so Miss Rebecca could do her job. Her breathing increased, chest heaving as low whines begun to leave her throat.

"I know, Riza, I know," Miss Rebecca soothed loudly over the sound of her pain. "Just hang in there."

The whines turned into muffled screams the longer Miss Rebecca worked and it was becoming more and more difficult as Miss Riza began to thrash on the bed, her legs trying to kick wildly and her shoulders bucking on the mattress.

"Riza, it's okay, you're okay," Miss Gracia reassured her, tears in her eyes while clamping down on Miss Riza's shoulders with a forearm pressed across her body, just below the neck. Her now free hand was placed on her forehead, stroking the skin to soothe her. "Not much longer."

Miss Rebecca's syringe was filling up with a sickeningly green liquid, but it had still only drawn a small amount. The process seemed to last forever, and Roy felt his heart break for the woman suffering before them.

"There, done! Riza, I'm done, relax." Rebecca carefully placed the syringe of offending green liquid down on the metal tray beside her then carelessly removed her gloves, tossing them to the side. She joined Miss Gracia and placed a hand on her forehead. "It's out of you now. You're going to be okay."

Miss Riza's body sagged, exhausted, underneath their hands. Her screams died down to sobs, body shaking as she cried after the pain. Roy wanted nothing more than to soothe her like her friends were doing, but he was the enemy.

_You had a hand in this_.

Both he and Hughes shared a look and slipped out the room, giving them some privacy as Riza continued to cry. The gag had been removed and the sound tore at Roy's chest with guilt.

They stood waiting in the main room of the house and jumped when Miss Rebecca came storming out, the bedroom door banging loudly against the wall next to it.

"What were you doing these past few days, getting involved with Riza?" she accused.

"I was looking out for her," he hissed, his anger coming into play sooner than he thought. He'd been trying to do the right thing, but no one seemed to believe him. They all thought he was intentionally trying to kill Miss Riza.

"And look where that got her," Miss Rebecca replied venomously. "This is _your _fault. And your mother's too," she spat. "We've seen that poison before out east. It's _your mother's_ poison. I only found that out a few weeks ago. I've almost lost Riza twice now, to your mother." Her glare was cutting through him, giving no mercy. "Stay away from us from now on. Your help has been nothing but a curse."

"You know what she's like," Roy reminded Miss Rebecca. "You know how relentless she is. I was trying to protect her, and she pushed me away –"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Miss Rebecca cried sarcastically. "She obviously pushed you away with good reason. This is just proof of it. Her instincts are _very_ good. But you kept on coming back and look where we ended up. You, perfectly fine, but my friend, my _sister_, lying, dying, on her bed. Great help you were," Miss Rebecca scoffed.

"Becca?" a quiet rasp interrupted their argument. Roy was left reeling after hearing her words because of course, Miss Rebecca was absolutely right.

He was useless. He couldn't even protect people from his own mother. He loved his mother, but she pushed, and pushed, and _pushed_, resulting in things like this happening. For too long Roy had seen it happen and the one time he decided to step in and stand up for the new recruit, he ruined it.

Fucking useless.

"Riza?" Miss Rebecca asked surprised, whirling on the spot and rushing back into the room.

"Leave it," she whispered. Miss Rebecca huffed in response but didn't argue. Roy was surprised. "He's not worth it."

Despite it being like a punch to the gut, Roy supposed that was fair.

"Come on," Hughes urged quietly beside him. "Let's go." The two men turned and left the room, facing the glares of two teenagers as they left.

"Boys?" a voice suddenly asked. Miss Gracia appeared as if from nowhere with more gauze in her hands. "Can you take these through to Becca?" With one last glare at the two men, they entered Miss Riza's bedroom and closed the door behind them. "They're very protective of each other, and with good reason," Miss Gracia explained, looking at the closed door. She turned to face to two of them, expression hard. "I don't sympathise with you because you knew exactly what the Madame was capable of but never warned Riza –"

"Neither did Miss Rebecca," Roy reminded her.

Miss Gracia frowned further. "Riza called upon us yesterday to help with the lift tonight. We didn't exactly have all the time in the world together."

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Miss Gracia regarded him for a minute then nodded. "Thank you."

"What do we do?" Hughes asked quietly as they walked down towards the street.

"Go and report back to the Madame. Tell her what we need to help Miss Riza. I'll keep watch."

"Right. Stay safe, Mustang."

"You too."

Hughes took off down the street at a run. Roy watched him go, then turned his head to look at the roof of their home, trying to discern the easiest way to scale the building.

While alone on that rooftop, Roy had planned on thinking of a way to try and make this up to Miss Riza after everything his family had put her through, but he was distracted by the voices from the room below. No matter where he went on the roof, there was no escaping it. So, he had to listen to Miss Riza's whimpers and cries of pain, increasing his guilt even more.

"It hurts," she whimpered to Miss Rebecca, who shushed her, trying to soothe Miss Riza's suffering.

"If I die," she'd murmured. Roy's stomach tensed and he had to strain to hear them. "Promise me –"

"You're _not_ going to die," Miss Rebecca vowed vehemently.

"Riza," came Miss Gracia's voice, much calmer. "You'll be fine."

"_If_ I die," she continued, stressing her point as her voice wobbled with emotion. "_Promise_ me you'll take care of the boys."

Miss Rebecca sighed. "Riza –"

"_Promise_ _me_," she begged, voice desperate.

"Okay, I promise. They won't go hungry and I'll keep them safe."

"Keep them away from the Underworld if you can," Miss Riza added. "I don't want that life for them. They're too good for it."

"Okay, I promise," Miss Rebecca reassured her, voice softening. "But I won't have to do a damn thing, because you'll be there to do it yourself."

"Thank you," Miss Riza whispered, voice sincere.

Roy watched as Hughes approached the door, hearing the knock from on top of the roof. He handed over the medicine for Miss Riza, hearing Miss Rebecca's cold tone thanking him for it. As he left, he gave Roy nod over his shoulder, which he returned. He'd already told Hughes he would remain here for the night, keeping watch. It was the least he could do. He didn't plan on telling anyone in the house below him. He wasn't looking for thanks or praise, Roy was just looking to do the right thing for a change.

He'd been unintentionally dozing around the four o'clock mark, but had been startled awake, senses instantly alert as he heard rock shifting in the rubble behind the house. Everyone below was quiet and probably asleep, Roy hadn't heard a peep for the last three hours, so it wouldn't be them.

Peering over the edge, he spotted two figures dressed in black with their faces covered, each wielding a knife.

"This is it," a man murmured.

"Plant the charges."

Roy's eyes widened.

Slipping his knife out the sheath, he turned and sprinted soundlessly to the front side of the roof, shimmying down the drainpipe he'd used to get up there. Rounding the back of the house, he crouched low to watch their movements. Despite being useless at the thieving stuff, Roy was one of the best fighters in his mother's network, and he took pride in that fact. He didn't want to take a life, but if it meant protecting those he cared about and the innocent, he would do it.

One was crouched by the door, placing something on the ground. Roy had a pretty good idea who had sent them here, given they were using explosives.

Kimblee.

Roy wouldn't let them blow up this house. No way in hell.

He pounced on the closest assailant, the man dodging at the last second, but not before Roy lunged and managed to slice his thigh. He cried out in pain and staggered backwards while the other descended on Roy mercilessly. Good. He needed to burn off some frustration and anger towards Kimblee. This would do nicely.

The first man re-joined the fight while his partner fell back, hand reaching out blindly. Roy dodged, but the blade cut into the skin of his cheek, leaving a shallow cut on his cheekbone. Roy hissed in pain, lashing out with a well-aimed strike, slicing the skin of the man's side. He cried out, doubling over as his body instinctively curved in on itself to protect the wounded area. Roy slammed the pommel of his knife into the man's head, knocking him flat to the ground, unconscious, right as the other assailant lunge for his face. Roy bent back, his lower back protesting at the sudden and jarring movement. Roy grabbed the man's wrist, incapacitating him then pulling him towards his body so Roy was right in his face.

"Who sent you?" he hissed while the man smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Roy spun, slamming the man's back hard against the brick wall of the house. He gasped in pain, eyes popping open in surprise. "Tell me!" he barked.

"Mustang?" he heard Miss Rebecca call, sounding extremely surprised, from his left. He didn't dare take his eye of the assailant, but he heard a blade being unsheathed.

The man chuckled but offered no further answer. Roy slammed him against the wall again, even harder, causing him to gasp in pain. Right then, the assailant's hand shot forward and Roy dodged instinctively, expecting a knife, but there was nothing in it. Right as he landed his dodge, a concealed throwing knife was whipped out from his sleeve and the man moved again, stabbing Roy in the side. He'd just moved out the way, so had no momentum to keep moving to dodge the second attack.

A dirty, but smart strategy.

Roy cried out, his hold on the man weakening. With a smirk, the assailant slipped away as Roy reached for his side, but he didn't get far. Roy grabbed him by his collar, slamming him down on the ground.

"I'll ask you one more time," Roy warned after pinning the man with a knee on his chest and another pressing down hard on his elbow. His voice strained from the affects of his injury. His side throbbed, the knife still lodged in there. "Who sent you?" Roy pulled the knife out, the blade slick with his blood, and grunted in pain, throwing the weapon on the ground by the assailant's head. The man stared wide eyed up at Roy, eyes terrified, obviously not expecting to be caught again.

"Wh – What?" he asked, baffled that Roy wasn't on the ground by now. It would take more than a tiny knife to stop him.

"_Who_?" Roy roared, tired of all the beating around the bush. He was irritable, bleeding, and running on very little sleep.

"Ki – Kimblee," the assailant stuttered, horrified at his very probable demise.

"Are there any more coming?" Roy asked through clenched teeth, bringing a hand to his side again to try and staunch the flow of blood.

"Y – Yes. Two more groups of two."

"Thank you," Roy stated graciously, slamming the pommel of his knife into the man's head to knock him unconscious like his friend.

He stood shakily, hand still on his side, and found Miss Rebecca and Miss Gracia by the door to the house, blades unsheathed and ready to fight, but still looking surprised by Roy's appearance.

"We need to move," he told them, approaching the house.

There were obviously questions they wanted to ask but recognised the urgency of the situation. As he entered the door, an arrow hit the back of it, an inch away from his head. Roy kicked the door closed and backed up, seeing another splinter the wood and appear through to the other side.

Miss Gracia and Miss Rebecca were equipped and out the house in seconds to fight and protect Miss Riza.

Roy stumbled into Miss Riza's bedroom, his vision filling with stars for a brief second. The two teenagers jumped up, defensive an equipped with a glare. Roy ignored them, eyes finding Miss Riza. "We need to go," he told them.

"Why?" Edward asked. Alphonse watched on, his glare not as intense as his brother's, but he was still cautious. Smart boy.

"There are men outside trying to kill us, that's why," Roy snapped. He strode over to Miss Riza's bed but was stopped short by Edward standing in her way.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," he seethed.

"Unless you want to _die_," Roy hissed as he glared at the older brother. "You will move and let me help you all get to safety."

"Ed," Alphonse urged, begging him to step aside.

"If you hurt her _again_," Edward warned.

"I'm well aware kid," Roy muttered, placing an arm underneath Miss Riza's back and the other underneath her knees. "You'll have to get in line for the people who want to kill me after tonight." Not looking back he lifted Miss Riza and exited the room. He entered the other bedroom, kicking the door the to secret passage he'd noticed when they'd entered earlier. He lived with _the_ Madame Christmas. He could spot a trapdoor from a mile away.

"Help me with this," he barked to the brothers, turning in place then wincing as his side smarted. They didn't need to be told twice. Roy carried Miss Riza down the stairs and far into the tunnel so that if the others did manage to plant more charges and set them off, she would be far enough to be out of harm's way.

"Stay here," Roy ordered lowly to the two brothers. "I'm going back to help the other two."

"But… you're hurt!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"They need the backup and it's the least I can do for all that I've brought upon you all so far. Stay here, stay quiet, and stay hidden," he commanded, turning and running back to the house.

The tunnel had multiple routes going snaking off from the main entrance. He'd taken the centre one because statistically, it would be the most likely the other two women would take if they were fleeing the scene.

However, before he could reach the bottom of the wooden stairs, they splintered before his eyes, the wood hitting his face and hands, a blast sending him flying backwards to land roughly on the hard ground.

He rolled onto his stomach, pushing up onto his hands and knees with his ears ringing, head throbbing, and vision failing. Shaking his head to try and rid it of the sound of ringing, Roy failed to do so. He blinked furiously, but his vision continued to blur and double.

Somehow, he managed to get to his feet, a hand placed on the dirt wall to steady himself. As he pulled his hand away, the wall crumbled underneath his hand, the shock of the explosion shaking the very ceiling above him. At any minute it could collapse on top of Roy but all he could think of was going back to help Miss Gracia and Miss Rebecca.

He took one step onto the barely-there steps before a foot struck his chest, sending him flying backwards. Landing roughly again, Roy coughed and wheezed to try and get air back into his winded lungs. His vision was nothing but light and dark shapes, so he had no idea who was going to kill him. His head rolled to the side, still disorientated, but the pain he expected never came. Instead, he passed out on the dirt while shapes still danced above him.

Roy's eyes popped open again and with a gasp, he sat up sharply. He groaned in pain while his side protested at the movement, his head thumping after the explosion, and his cheek smarting.

"Hey," Miss Rebecca greeted, voice holding none of the hostility it had done previously when they'd conversed before.

Roy winced, bringing a hand to his side, but he discovered a softness above it. Cracking open an eye, he lifted his shirt and found it had been bandaged up.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, shifting in place. They were still in the tunnel. The light was limited, only coming from a flaming torch Edward held up in his hands. Looking around, everyone was accounted for. Miss Gracia and Miss Rebecca sat on either side of Miss Riza, who was unconscious. Edward and Alphonse sat across from them in the cramped tunnel, eyes regarding Roy.

"About an hour," Miss Rebecca answered. "I patched up your side."

"Thanks," he replied, wincing as he moved further and leaned heavily against the dirt wall. "Are we stuck?" he asked.

"The house is gone," Miss Gracia stated softly. "The ceiling caved in after another explosion, but luckily we were already far enough in."

Then, Roy realised they must have moved him further in, because he was right at the bottom of those stairs. He was grateful they hadn't left him behind despite all he had put them through.

"Why were you at the house?" Miss Rebecca asked curiously. Again, the hostility was gone.

"I was on look out." Roy closed his eyes against the pain. It was better than it had been an hour ago, but his head was pounding, and the flickering flames were taking a toll on him. Talking wasn't much better.

"We didn't ask you to," Miss Rebecca offered softly.

"No," he stated during a sigh, finally finding comfort. "But I wanted to. Just in case."

"You were looking out for us," Miss Gracia stated, and Roy nodded as if to answer it as a question.

"It was the least I could do."

"Why did you come back? Before the explosion?"

Roy sighed again with eyes still closed. He winced as the movement of his ribcage stretched the skin on his side. He thought the answer to that question would be obvious.

"I never leave anyone behind," he replied, opening his eyes to look at the four curious gazes. "I'm shit as a thief, that much has been proved already, but I'm a good fighter. I came back to provide back-up. I couldn't leave you two to face them alone."

The area went quiet again and Roy rested his head back against the dirt wall.

"Thank you," Miss Gracia offered sincerely, voice kind.

"Yeah, thanks, Mustang. We… appreciate it." Miss Rebecca's thanks were also sincere, and Roy appreciated that too.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled.

"We'll rest here for another hour then we need to go," Miss Gracia stated. "Mr. Mustang is too injured to move right now."

"I'm fine –"

"You were stabbed," Miss Rebecca reminded him.

"I'm aware of that," he replied.

"We will rest here," Miss Gracia reiterated, giving Roy a pointed look, not taking no for an answer.

Silence descended on the group once more and Roy was thankful for it, his head still pounding.

"It's Roy," he muttered suddenly.

"What?" Edward asked after a pause.

"I'm not Mr. Mustang," he elaborated. "It's just Roy."

"Same goes for us," Miss Rebecca stated. "I'm not worth of the title Miss," she chuckled.

Roy nodded, taking note of her amusement and even smiling briefly himself. "Noted."

Well, at least they weren't looking at him like they wanted to kill him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****a little filler chapter here to let riza Rest however, not completely boring and useless... it think xD**

* * *

Riza awoke in a room she was unfamiliar with. Feeling incredibly less sluggish and more awake than the last time she'd been conscious, she sat up cautiously as to not aggravate her side and to listen out for anyone trying to kill her.

She'd been somewhat conscious in the tunnels, but felt delirious. She'd made out some of what they'd been discussing. She understood that they'd been attacked, but was she correct in thinking that Mustang had been there to help them fight? Was that right? Riza wasn't sure. After everything that had happened between them, why would he help them that much?

The door to her bedroom opened and Riza jumped, shifting in place so she would be ready to move if need be. She winced at the quick movement, the pain in her side flaring up. Riza relaxed with a soft sigh when Rebecca popped her head around the door and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey," she greeted. Riza noticed there were small cuts on her face and a larger one on her forehead that had been bandaged up.

"What happened?" Riza asked groggily. Although less sluggish when waking, she still felt disorientated.

As she took in her surroundings she could determine that wasn't her house. The sheets underneath her were soft and smooth, the opposite to what her own had been. The room was filled with furniture that Riza thought was unnecessary for a bedroom. A chair sat in one corner next to a rather expensive looking wardrobe, which was complete with gold leaf around the edges. A large floor length mirror stood to the side of the wardrobe and Riza was just able to see her reflection in it at her current angle. Not to mention the rather grand looking four poster bed she was lying in, the wispy curtains around it fluttering in the gentle breeze that the open patio doors let into the room.

And everything was either white, gold, or cream.

Where the _hell_ was she?

"The house is gone," Rebecca revealed solemnly after a brief pause. "I'm sorry, Riza. Kimblee's men appeared at the house to try and get the drop on us but Must – Roy was on the roof as lookout and spotted them."

"Roy?" she echoed, feeling her irritation spike again when she heard his name. _Wait_, she thought, _he was on the roof? Why?_

Rebecca nodded. "He apparently stayed behind after both he and Hughes left the first time. He was awake all night."

"Why?" she asked, more venom in her tone than she expected. She was surprised more than anything, but still pissed off. Why couldn't he just leave them _alone_? He'd already done enough, and if any harm came to the boys because of him… Riza couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

Rebecca looked at her sympathetically. "Look, Riza, I know that things didn't start off well, but he's really helped. He came back to help Gracia and I after getting you to safety."

That really surprised her. Why would a family who would shove her into a life-threatening situation care whether she lived or died? Why would they care about her friends? Riza eyed Rebecca closely, noticing her open expression, hiding nothing from her. Not that Riza expected she would, but she trusted Mustang as far as she could throw him. Rebecca had been angry at him before too. This sudden trust had to have come from something. What exactly had happened when she'd been out cold?

Riza spent the rest of the day in bed, too drained to venture far. The poison had done a number on her and she was still recovering. She'd been asleep for a day already after the night of the stabbing and although she still felt exhausted, despite the fact that she was desperate to get out of bed.

The next day, she awoke in the middle of the night feeling slightly better than she had done the day before. She even managed to get herself painfully out of bed. It was a slow affair. Riza was very mindful of her injured side, and it smarted whenever she twisted her torso. Shuffling towards the open patio doors, she exited the bedroom onto a balcony, surrounded by a low, ornately carved stone wall.

The cool night breeze tugged at her pyjamas, making her shiver, but Riza didn't care about facing the cold. She was just grateful to be out in the fresh air. It felt like an age since she'd felt a breeze caress her cheeks.

"Hey," a quiet voice greeted from her right. Riza jumped, moving to dislodge a hidden knife from her forearm, only to realise there were no weapons on her person. Spinning in place - then wincing and hissing in pain at the sudden action - she discovered Mustang standing on the next balcony. He was leaning against a stone wall similar to the one before her, elbows on it while his hands hung over the edge. Riza was instantly wary, on her guard for any kind of wrong movement. "Glad to see you're awake."

Riza narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hello," she replied, voice clipped, her irritation spiking as she heard him chuckle to himself. "What?" she barked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, an amused smile still on his face as he straightened in place, turning to look out over the extensive gardens below them. They stretched as far as the eye could see, filled with what Riza imagined would be lush greens and vibrant colours in the sunshine. Now, they were just tones of grey, hiding away to rest until morning until the sun requested to see their beauty again.

Riza scoffed at his response, turning to return to the bedroom. Even his presence managed to irritate Riza, and she didn't appreciate how he was laughing at her.

"You're free to go, by the way," he called to her before she could pass through the doors. It was enough to make Riza pause.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, letting loose a sigh, straightening in place. "Whenever you feel up to it, you can leave. Like you said, you and the Madame are done. There's no reason for you to stay. I certainly won't stop you, because if it was me in your situation," he stated, turning to face her fully, eyes boring into hers, "I would get the hell out of here as fast as I could. This life isn't worth it."

Swallowing, Riza felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach. Dread prickled her skin as Mustang turned and leaned against the wall once more, looking back out over the dark garden. Then, she paused. Riza noticed something different about him. His side profile was harder to read, but the slope of his eyes and his eyebrows, along with the downward curve of his mouth signified he wasn't happy. But, not happy with what? Her being involved? Riza scoffed internally. Yeah, right. Like that would be it.

Mustang had said this life wasn't worth it. Was he not happy here? From the grandness of this house Riza decided he wasn't involved in this life because he had no choice. He'd chosen to live like this at some point, but why did he look so unhappy? Was his heart no longer in it? Was he trapped in it now? Riza did it because she had no other choice. It was either steal, or die, and she wasn't quite ready to leave the land of the living just yet.

"Is this your house?" she asked slowly, directing the conversation tactically away from that topic. She didn't want to know, nor did she care if it really was his house. She just wanted to know how tight security was if they needed to escape if the offer to leave freely was suddenly taken off the table.

Mustang shook his head. "No. It's my mother's."

Riza froze, as if hell itself had just frozen over. _Why would she be invited into that woman's home?_

"Well, technically, she's my aunt. Adoptive mother." He casted a side-long glance at her. "She's not here, if that's what you're wondering. She knows you're angry with her."

_More than angry_, Riza corrected him in her mind.

"She's not stupid. Plus, you're not required to stay if you're uncomfortable. I understand," he added, voice low and sombre.

She didn't know what to do. Rebecca had vouched for him, Gracia too, but she couldn't get the image of him feeding her to the wolves under his mother's orders out of her head.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked him warily, still not trusting him despite the help he'd shown her friends. As far as Riza was concerned, he'd made her life extremely difficult since appearing in it – although some of that was on her; she probably shouldn't have robbed the Queen of the Underworld's son in the first place. Not that she knew that at the time, of course. If she had, she wouldn't have touched his precious watch with a ten-foot pole. She didn't want Mustang or his family to hurt her friends or the boys. Their safety mattered to Riza above everything else.

"Can I be honest?" he asked, still gazing out over the garden.

"Well, I wouldn't appreciate a lie," she replied, watching as the corners of his lips curved upwards.

"No," he chuckled. "I don't suppose you would." He pushed off the wall and closed the gap between them, choosing to lean on the part of the balcony wall that faced hers. "I know what my mother is capable of. I know how ruthless she is. I've watched for years and not done anything about it, yet had to deal with the fallout." One hand skimmed over the beautifully carved stone as he told his tale. "This was the first time I decided to step in, despite our initial meeting," he added with a crooked grin.

"But _why_? Especially after I stole that watch from you?" That's what she couldn't wrap her head around.

Mustang shrugged. "After you followed us and Vanessa caught you outside the bar, I knew what was coming when my mother ordered you to be taken down into the stock room. You were either incredibly stupid to return or you were looking out for yourself and/or others. I could appreciate that. I _wanted_ to do that. And so, I did. My mother's task was unavoidable, and after I failed to complete it for her, I wanted to provide back up to whoever would take up the job. It was only passed on to you because I couldn't do it myself, so it was my fault." He glanced up to meet her eyes. "And you were right, I _am_ useless at stealing stuff. It took me _weeks_ to get to the point you were at with Kimblee after the first night in The Vaults. You managed to steal what we wanted in two days."

"I've had lots of practice," she stated cautiously.

Roy nodded. "I admire your abilities, Miss Riza. You're a very skilled fighter and know how to get a job done, unlike some of us," he chuckled at his own self-depreciating joke.

There was a knock at the door behind Riza and she turned her head quickly at the unexpected interruption, but relaxed when she saw Rebecca peeking her head through the door.

"Hey, Riza," Rebecca greeted. "I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you." She took a few steps into the room, her slow gait meeting Rebecca's hurried one.

"What are you doing outside at this time of night?" her friend admonished. "You'll freeze."

"That was my fault," Riza heard Roy call his admission from outside. Curious, Rebecca exited onto the balcony to give him a friendly greeting while Riza turned the sharp knife over in her hand. She walked to the massive mirror, taking in her reflection. She still looked pale due to the lingering effects of the poison. The cut on her neck had begun to heal, the skin around it turning a nice bright pink colour. She hadn't looked at her abdomen yet. A part of her didn't want to see that mess.

Turning the knife over in her hands one last time, she ignored Rebecca calling her name. She lifted the blade towards her head and Rebecca cried out. With one swipe, she cut her long hair off, holding the remnants of her ponytail in her other hand. She caught movement out the corner of her eye, seeing Rebecca rushing into the room. A second later, Mustang entered, looking slightly flushed, shocked at the display before him..

"Why did you do that?" Rebecca cried. Mustang was still glancing around the room for the threat that had made Rebecca cry out but found nothing.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked, confused.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not going through what happened again," she told Rebecca quietly, slicing away at the last of the longer tresses so she managed to get them all. She winced when she remembered how one of Kimblee's men had grabbed her by the ponytail and had pulled her backwards, hard, to press a knife against her throat. "And besides," she added, voice stronger. "This is just more practical," she shrugged, casually, although felt her stomach tense. As she glanced down at the hair clutched in her fist Riza felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She'd always loved her long hair. She had fond memories of her mother running her hands through Riza's hair to try and relax her. Her father used to try - and fail - to braid it, but then they would laugh together at the mess he'd made of it. He used to brush through it for a while after those escapades, the two sitting in silence but content to spend that time together.

Although she would miss it, and what it reminded her of, it was time to move on. Riza could feel a big change was coming and this altercation with Kimblee's was only the beginning.

Rebecca sighed, but didn't argue with Riza any further. There was nothing to be done now anyway. Her hair was gone. With her head feeling lighter, Riza placed the knife down on the dresser. She moved to exit the room to dispose of her long golden locks but hissed in pain as she reached for the door, the action stretching her wound.

"Alright!, That's it," Rebecca announced, stomping over to Riza. "Enough with the rash decisions. Get back into bed and rest. You need it."

"And you!" Rebecca cried, finger pointing towards Mustang. "Get your butt back into bed too and do the same. I didn't stitch up that stab wound just for you to tear them apart."

_He'd been stabbed too? When?_

"Yes ma'am," he muttered, shooting a "_oh boy_" look Riza's way. She just stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening.

And why did her stomach tense when he looked at her like that?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: another kind of filler chapter unfortunately! but don't worry, the action is coming. i wanted to have this conversation between roy and christmas and also wanted riza to begin to venture out on her own again even before she's ready to - because she has to protect those boys right? mama hawk had to make sure no one she was supposed to trust was messing with her family!**

**and i dont know what it is about this one but i just couldnt shake the feeling that its just a bit Meh. whatever i did didn't seem to change that feeling so i'm just going to post it**

* * *

"Mind telling me why you were in The Vaults the night I sent Miss Riza in there to scope out the place for Kimblee?" his mother asked him, raising an eyebrow. Roy stood on the opposite side of her desk, unafraid and willing to stand up for someone the Madame had, once again, put through the ringer for what appeared to be an unnecessary reason. _He_ could have done the job she set Miss Riza. He had put the work in already, there was no reason he couldn't continue with it.

"For backup."

"There was a reason I didn't want you to go in there."

"As part of your organisation, I'm no different from the others involved here. If the work is good enough for them, it's good enough for me."

Roy awaited her response, the Madame drawing the pause out for longer than was necessary. She watched him closely, waiting to see if he would crack, but Roy wouldn't. He meant what he said. After standing by and watching everything over the years, Roy was tired of it all.

The Madame maintained eye contact as she took a long drag of her cigarette. "Is that your answer?"

Roy nodded. "Of course."

His mother nodded, taking another drag. "Good answer," she finally stated, blowing smoke out the side of her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I raised a son who would look out for others."

Roy was still confused. "What?"

"You heard me, boy," the Madame replied evenly. "I raised you to be good – much better than anything this life will ever offer you – and I'm glad you've still held onto that."

"So…" His mind began to jump to conclusions, his anger beginning to fester in her chest. "This was all a test for Miss Riza?"

"Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?" he asked angrily. Miss Riza didn't like him in the slightest – and Roy didn't blame her after what his "family" had put her through – but he wouldn't stand by while his mother tested her and pushed her to her limits like this. Not when it had almost resulted in her death already.

"Her grandfather came to me years ago asking for me to keep an eye out on the streets for a girl called Riza. We go way back, so I agreed. I'd heard of her only once before, in The Vaults, but then she seemed to disappear into thin air. I'd never heard of her again until she robbed you the night of the ball. So, naturally, I fought to keep an eye on her."

"If you were looking out for her, why push her in the direction of stealing from right underneath Kimblee's nose? It was almost a suicide mission!"

"I knew she could handle it," the Madame replied calmly.

"How?" Roy asked in exasperation. He couldn't believe it, nor could he understand his mother's reasonings. What was this all about?

"That's for me to know, Roy. Miss Riza has a complicated past and I was sworn to secrecy by her grandfather for security reasons. Only until I speak with Miss Riza, can I determine whether or not to share anything I know. Ultimately, the decision is up to her," his mother shrugged.

"And what makes you think she'll want to talk to you after what you put her through?" Roy's voice was hard.

"You care for her, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

"I care for all the people I have to pick back up after you're through with them," he glared at her.

His mother shrugged. "Like I explained to Miss Riza, I don't let just anyone into our family. I needed to know I could trust her, and that she was indeed the woman I was asked to look out for. The fact she still managed to complete the job – and in just a few days – impresses me. So, she's safe."

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't believe it. His mother wasn't an unkind woman, but she was hard and unforgiving at times, especially when it came to protecting her family. He understood needing to trust those she let into their organisation. but it was always extreme. He didn't understand her methods, and at this point, Roy doubted he ever would.

"I know you won't understand why. I don't blame you for hating me for it, but I won't put my family at risk.

"As for the reason why I took you off this job, it's simple – you are my son and I wanted to keep you safe. The night Miss Riza robbed you at the ball Vanessa was able to uncover more troubling information about Kimblee. He's a dangerous man, Roy. More than you could ever know. So, naturally as your mother, I pulled you from it. You have many talents, but they lie in fighting. You're an excellent fighter – one of my best. However, your talents in espionage and pickpocketing are lacking. Nothing to be ashamed of, however I simply didn't want you to die. That's why I put Miss Riza in there instead." She shrugged. "There is no convoluted reason. I just wanted to protect my son. Is that so wrong of me?"

"No, but –"

"I know." She straightened in her chair, taking a puff of her cigarette. "The work is good enough for you too, and I wholeheartedly agree, but this was a matter of efficiently using my staff to obtain what I needed."

"I was substituted out," he stated, finally beginning to understand.

The Madame nodded.

If only she wasn't so damn _secretive_ with everything. The woman had been dubbed "the Queen of the Underworld", so it was understandable that she would play cloak and dagger with everything, but Roy was her son. Why not just tell him instead of making him doubt her? Doubt his trust in her?

The woman was a nightmare.

"To protect you. Miss Riza was more than capable for the job. I've heard whispers in The Vaults, I will say that much, that she's quite the thief. Quite the fighter and femme-fatale too. She's extremely valuable. We'd be wise to keep a hold of her." Roy opened his mouth to argue, but his mother interrupted him. "I know, she probably won't want to now. I wouldn't blame her. She'd be smart if she stayed away. But… Something tell me she'll be around for a while."

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in," his mother called, stamping out her cigarette. Miss Rebecca entered the room looking concerned. "Ah, Miss Rebecca. Good evening."

"Hello, Madame."

"Is Miss Riza with you?" Rebecca's gaze shifted off the both of them. His mother raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"That's the thing, Madame… Riza is gone."

Roy felt his stomach tighten and he couldn't quite understand why.

"Gone?" his mother echoed.

Rebecca nodded. "I… I went to collect her from her room, but she was nowhere to be found. I don't know where she's gone," she added, sounding quite helpless.

His mother's eyes flicked to him. "Go and find her," she barked. "Kimblee has men all over the city and its not safe for her to be out there right now. Especially not on her own."

Roy nodded and turned urgently, ready to move. Rebecca didn't need to be told twice.

"What happened?" he asked lowly as they walked towards the door of the bar.

"I don't know," Rebecca shrugged helplessly. "Her room is empty. There's no sign of her leaving. No one saw her go." She wrung her hands together worriedly. "I'm worried, Roy," she admitted. "She's still hurt and Kimblee will have a warrant out on her after that stunt we pulled."

"Does he know it was her the night of the robbery?"

"He might. Some of the men saw our faces and we didn't kill them all. It's very likely they reported back to him. Not to mention the fact he saw her in the inn. He might think the two are connected."

"Shit."

"Agreed. Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

She shouldn't be here. Riza _knew_ she shouldn't be here. And yet, she craned her neck to look up at the long doors in front of The Vaults. The man in front of it was too out of it on drugs to grant her access so Riza opened the door herself and slipped inside. Her stomach lurched as the smell hit her, made ten times worse by the heat and the humidity from inside.

She didn't miss this place in the slightest.

The inn was filled with the usual foul people. Riza slipped up the bar and made eye contact with the barman, who paled as soon as they saw her face. Without another word he jerked his head towards the door through to the back room. Nodding her thanks with a sweet smile, followed by a scowl, Riza entered to find a shocked Mr. Marco staring at her.

"Miss Riza…" he whispered in wonder.

"Are you on Kimblee's payroll?" she asked, voice hard.

"Wh – What?"

"You heard me," she replied, loudly dragging a chair across the ground to sit across from him. She pulled down her hood to expose her face, leaving the scar from the knife wound on her neck on full show. Mr. Marco's gaze flicked down to it, his gaze turning worried then panicked.

"N – No, I –"

"How did he know where I lived?"

"I – I don't know –"

"_Don't lie to me_," she hissed, stabbing the table with her knife. It felt good to use that as an outlet for her anger. She couldn't hurt this man. Not yet, anyway. Not without proof of a betrayal. Plus, if she started going around killing people on the Madame's payroll, she would be in even deeper shit than she was now.

"I don't know!" Mr. Marco cried desperately. "Honestly, I don't! I meant what I said when I was no longer of use to him. I work for Madame Christmas now, no one else!" His eyes were wide with panic.

"If I find out you're lying…" she warned. This bastard had possibly put the boys at risk and Riza would _not_ stand for that.

"I'm not! I swear!" he cried.

"The warning still stands," she barked, pushing the chair backwards violently when she stood. "For your sake, you better not be lying." Tossing her hood back over her now short hair, Riza stormed out of the room.

In the inn, out the corner of her eye, she spotted two men who'd been with Kimblee the other night when she'd been working there. _Shit_. Walking past calmly and casually, she sauntered out the inn, noting movement from underneath her hood.

Once in the street, she took a sharp left and sprinted up the hill towards the bridge.

"There!" someone called behind her.

Riza made it onto the bridge and crossed the road, dodging the horse and carriages making their way across it. The horses reared and neighed loudly, stopping their progress while the drivers cursed colourfully at her. Riza ignored it all. She dipped back down on the other side of the bridge, running into an alleyway so she could shimmy up a drainpipe and onto the rooftops.

Peering over the edge, she saw the two goons run right past her hiding spot. They continued down the alley, looking extremely confused when they got to the end, only to find it empty.

Apparently Kimblee's men were employed based on either strength or skill with a knife, and not for their brains.

As she watched them turn back and leave the way they came, still arguing over who "lost her", Riza whirled in place as she heard something shift from behind her. A knife was in her hands before the person came into view –

Only, it wasn't a person.

A small dog had emerged out from behind a pile of waste and cardboard. Its little legs were shaking, and it whined quietly towards her. Its small head dipped once, its little tongue slipping out. Riza straightened and the dog flinched. Slowly, she sheathed her blade and took a small step towards it. The dog flinched again, whining louder this time.

"Hey, buddy," she spoke softly. "I won't hurt you." She held out her hand for it to approach and sniff, but the dog barked suddenly, as if in warning. Her smile fell when she saw it flinch again, finally noticing the marks on its fur.

The poor thing wasn't in great shape. It needed food, water, and somewhere warm.

And some love.

She couldn't leave it. Riza had been this dog once – alone, starving, and afraid. But on the other hand, she couldn't afford to keep it. Not while looking after the boys too…

It let out another pitiful whine, its big eyes staring up at her despite its fear. Its shaking legs tore at her heart strings. The sight of its bloody and matted fur solidified her decision.

With a frustrated sigh, she lifted the dog up into her arms, knowing her decision had been made as soon as she'd laid eyes on the poor thing.

Of course, she would take it home with her.

Alphonse had always wanted a pet, after all. He loved cats, but Riza was allergic, so never pressed the issue. A dog, however, may just satisfy his need for a pet for the moment.

* * *

Riza slipped back through her bedroom window silently, only to find two people waiting in a defensive stance to greet her. Mustang and Rebecca looked at her, knives drawn, but relaxed upon seeing Riza's face. At the sight of them, the little pup whined in Riza's arms.

"Where have you been?" Mustang demanded.

"Out," Riza replied, as if it was obvious.

"Where?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, feeling indignation rise in her chest. His tone… It was as if she needed to tell him when she wanted to come and go. So much for "you're free to go".

"Where were you?" he asked again, brow furrowing disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was "free to go" from here. I wasn't aware I had to report in my every move to you." She couldn't help herself for snapping at Mustang. His whole demeanour was arrogant and overprotective – and that pissed Riza off. Gone was the man who'd cast her an "_oh shit_" look jokingly as Rebecca scolded him for overworking himself after being stabbed.

That was something else she wanted to get to the bottom of – how had he managed to get stabbed?

For another time, when she wasn't pissed at him. However, he just made it so easy.

"You know what?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "Forget it. Take her to the Madame in the morning." He stormed from the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Riza scoffed, the question aimed towards Rebecca.

"Riza, it's not safe out there. Where were you? Really?"

She paused, waiting to ensure that a certain someone wasn't waiting outside her door. "At The Vaults."

"Why?" Rebecca demanded, her tone becoming strikingly similar to the one Mustang had used.

"Because I had business there. Why is everybody demanding to know where I've been? What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened, Riza, but we _did_ rob one of the most dangerous men in the city a few nights ago. There's a very high chance he's got people looking out for us for his revenge."

Riza felt dread prickle her skin. She _had_ seen two of Kimblee's men tonight and they'd pursued her. She sighed, feeling her life taking another turn for the worst. Why was nothing ever simple for her?

"What did you see tonight?" Rebecca asked. Damn. She'd read her too well.

"There were two of Kimblee's men in the inn. They tried to follow me."

Rebecca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as to try and stave off a headache. "Riza, please. We're trying to help you – to keep you _safe_ – but we need your cooperation."

"Why do I suddenly need to be kept safe?" she asked indignantly. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that," Rebecca stressed. "But what happens if you get outnumbered on one of these impulsive trips to The Vaults? You get stabbed again? You manage to drag yourself back to us half dead, but this time you were too late to save because you _didn't let us help you_."

Riza was taken aback by the emotion in Rebecca's voice, the tone of her words.

"Rebecca –"

"We care about you, Riza. We _all _do, Mustang included. But my god, you make it so damn hard to help you." Rebecca sniffed and blinked rapidly. "I can't drag your unconscious body home again, Riza, not knowing if you'll make it through the night. I know you're used to being by yourself and only looking out for _you_, but you have people who count on you, and who love you. Think of the boys, and how they will be left alone in this world without you, the next time you take a late-night trip into The Vaults – a place owned by a man who quite possibly wants to kill you."

She turned and strode from the room, leaving a speechless Riza behind her.

The little pup whimpered in Riza's arms. Looking down, she stared into the wide eyes that were watching her carefully. His little tongue peeked out, his body shuffling to try and shift closer to her face. His tongue reached up and licked her face – a show of comfort.

"Come on, buddy," Riza murmured to her apparent new friend. She sniffed quietly and blinked away her tears, only just realising the full extent of her need to shoulder everything by herself. "Let's get you cleaned up."

It had just been her way of doing things for so long that she forgot that it would have consequences for everyone else. Suddenly feeling very small and foolish, Riza spent a quiet night with her thoughts, thinking about how she could make it up to those she cared about who'd had to put up with her shit.

Starting with an apology.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OOOOOOHHHH SHIT. that's all i'll say about this chapter and i hope you feel the same way**

* * *

"Where would you like to start, Miss Riza?" the Madame asked. Her posture was non-threatening. It was open and casual as she propped her elbows on her desk, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Riza didn't know. She didn't know where she wanted to start. Everything had been turned upside down in her life in the last week and Riza was still trying to recover from it, come to grips with these new circumstances she'd been unwillingly shoved into.

In addition to that, Riza felt terrified about this uncertain new future. Everything she'd tried to keep under wraps was suddenly at risk of being out in the open because somehow, this woman before her knew her last name. Riza hadn't told _anyone_ her last name since her parents passed. Now, her future was unstable and that had never sat well with Riza. Before that damned ball, she was in complete control of everything. Now, this woman held a part of Riza's life in her hands, and that was a terrifying thought.

This meeting with Madame Christmas had been a long time coming. To Riza, the woman had put her through hell, and she was still angry with her about that. She'd given Riza a task and drawn her roughly up short when she'd done nothing wrong. All this talk about "not messing with her family" when Riza had done no such thing. Then, the Madame had faked an attack on Riza, just to see how she would react? To see if she could handle this life? Riza felt her blood boil underneath her skin. She'd been in this life for almost a decade. She didn't need someone like the Madame to determine whether she was suited for it or not. She was already more than experienced. Whiplash then occurred when Madame Christmas called her goons off and apologised before refusing to tell Riza what the _hell_ had just happened.

It was safe to say she was still angry.

"Who asked you to look out for me?" Riza led with, opting to go with something more civil. Yelling and shouting would get her nowhere. Anger was not useful here, and she wanted answers. This may be her only opportunity to get them. Not to mention the fact that question had been bothering her for days. She was desperate to know. She could think of no one who would request that. The concept of having someone looking out for Riza was foreign since her parent's death. She was genuinely curious.

"An old friend of mine contacted me about eight or so years ago - shortly after your parent's death. He asked me to look out for you, should we cross paths."

"But you didn't. I wouldn't exactly call what you did looking out for me."

"True, but understand I run my own organisation here, and play by my own rules. It was no different from what any of the other people in here had to do."

"Except your son, right?" Riza challenged. "Because his life is more valuable than mine?"

"To me, yes," she fired right back, expression unapologetic.

"So, you feed me to the psychopathic murderer instead?"

"Miss Riza, I knew you were more than capable of handling in it. You have a good team with you - including one of my own. I knew you would be able to deal with it."

"Regardless, you still put one of your supposed family members in the clutches of one of the most dangerous men in the city. Even when asked to look out for me by some mysterious benefactor."

"Like I said, I knew you could handle it."

Riza huffed quietly in frustration. She knew she could handle the Kimblee situation. She might have gotten a little beaten up, but she still handled it and was successful. However, she would get no further with this argument, that much she knew.

"This person who approached you, who was it?"

The Madame eyed her as she spoke, gauging her reaction. "A man called Walter Grumman. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Oh, it did. It meant a lot. But why would her estranged grandfather ask someone like Madame Christmas to look out for her, should they cross paths, when he'd kicked her mother out of their family home in the first place? Riza had been too young to understand whatever had been going on between her parents and her grandfather, but at the age of ten she'd managed to pick up enough. She'd heard the arguments late at night when she was supposed to be sleeping and understood that when her mother came into her room after midnight to quickly pack her belongings and bundle a tired Riza out of bed, it meant bad news.

She hadn't seen or heard from her grandfather since. So, why? Why the concern? Riza was curious once again.

"What did he say to you?" Riza asked carefully. She didn't want to give too much away - the fact she was so confused about _why_ her grandfather had asked the Madame to look out for her. Another question popped into her head at that moment too - just _how _did her grandfather know the Madame? From what Riza remembered he was high up in society and didn't strike her as the type to associate himself with the Underworld.

"Just that he'd overhead his daughter and son-in-law had passed away - tuberculosis, an awful illness, I'm sorry for your loss." Riza stiffened, as was always the case when someone mentioned her parent's death. Not many knew, and those who did were close enough to know not to bring it up. "And he was searching for his lost granddaughter." Searching for her? "He asked me as a favour from a friend to keep an ear out, should I find you."

"And have you passed my location on?"

The Madame shook her head. "I wanted to have a conversation with you first. Then, you will decide the course of action. In my position, I hear a lot of what goes on in the city." She shot Riza a pointed look, enough to make her stomach tense at the thought the Madame knew more about Riza than she wanted her to. "It's completely your decision."

"I... I appreciate that." She really did. "Thank you." She felt her body relax slightly. Well, relax as much as it could when in the presence of a woman who Riza thought had tried to kill her.

"It's none of my business, however, unfortunately, I unintentionally learn things most would rather keep hidden. Was there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Did you know my parents?"

"I knew of them. I never got the pleasure to know them personally. However, I heard nothing but good things. And, I knew they were very proud of you." That stirred something inside of Riza, and there was a swell of emotion in her chest, threatening to break forth and bring tears to her eyes.

Blinking away the sensation furiously, Riza mumbled her thanks once again.

Her anger had dissipated slightly. It was still there - she was still angry at how the situation had been handled - however the Madame had shown a different side to herself today and now Riza wasn't sure what to make of her. She didn't trust her. Not in the slightest. Madame Christmas had given her no reason too. However, a part of Riza's mind wanted her to respect the Madame a little, especially after her comment about not revealing information Riza would rather keep hidden. She'd given Riza back control of her life. She'd ripped that control away roughly in the first place, but Riza could understand and appreciate the need to protect family.

It was unfair, but to be perfectly honest, when it came down to it, Riza would do the same to protect Edward and Alphonse. She would do anything to keep them safe.

This whole conversation was leaving her reeling, her mind tearing her in different directions as it told her not to trust the Madame without proof, to accept her help and reconnect with her last remaining blood relation, and to be angry at Christmas for what she'd done, for the threat she's implied upon the boys. It was exhausting.

Speaking of...

"I have another question for you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Why did you threaten the two children I lived with?" She couldn't help but let a bit of her anger seep into her tone. "What had they ever done to warrant a threat from you?"

"I know the right motivation can manipulate people in the correct direction."

"So, threatening the life of two teenagers was the right direction?" Riza spat, feeling that familiar anger seep into her tone, burning in her chest.

"I'm no monster, Miss Riza. I would never harm children. However, in this game some people need the right push." Before Riza could open her mouth to argue, she continued. "I don't blame you thinking of me as a monster. I know what I've implied, I know my own actions. You would be smart to think of me that way. However, it was also an experiment. One thing in this life you can bet on is that I would _never_ bring harm to a child. Whether you believe that or not is another matter. But I would swear that claim on my life."

"What was the _experiment_ then?" Riza asked, spitting out the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"To see just how much you care for those boys. I'm pleased to discover that it's a lot. I'd been keeping my eye on them for a while." Her brow furrowed when she heard Riza scoff at her "keeping an eye" on the boys. Yeah, just like she had with Riza. "Anyway, I'm glad they found someone like you. As a last resort, I would have stepped in myself, but this is no life for a child."

"I agree," Riza replied. "However," she added, feeling slightly guilty. "I feel as though I've brought them into it anyway."

She wasn't sure what had compelled her to admit that piece of information to the Madame. A momentary lapse in judgement, or a sudden feeling of someone who understood just how important it was to Riza to not drag those boys down to her level. Whatever it was, it made Riza stiffen right afterwards, shocked at herself for revealing so much,_ especially_ to the Madame.

"I understand. I felt the same way about my Roy. However, you've given them a better life than I could have. Just remember that."

Riza cast her eyes downwards, contemplating her words. She supposed the Madame was right. She dreaded to think of what trial she would have put them through, should they have chosen to join her organisation at the age of twelve and thirteen.

"I have a favour to ask," Riza began uncertainly.

"Anything."

Surprised at her response, Riza recovered by clearing her throat. "It concerns Edward and Alphonse."

"Okay."

"If anything happens to me, I've asked Rebecca to take them into her care. That may mean they end up here."

"You want them to be kept apart from it all," the Madame nodded in understanding.

"Yes. They are stubborn and will want to help, but please. I know I said I want them kept apart from this life, but this is probably the safest place for them." Riza met the Madame's gaze evenly. And that was the truth. The woman who owned the Underworld and essentially the city was the best person to protect those two boys, should Riza be unable to any longer.

"I will personally see to it that they are cared for. You have my word, and while that might not mean too much to you right now, I swear on my life it's the truth."

"Thank you." It was entirely sincere. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, despite her feelings towards the Madame. Despite the circumstances of their initial meeting, Riza felt sure that the woman would protect them. If she wasn't entirely trustworthy, then Rebecca wouldn't have joined the organisation in the first place. That thought just occurred to Riza, and if she was being honest with herself, it made her feel better about the situation.

"However," the Madame added with a smirk. Riza felt her stomach tense in anticipation for a sudden and unexpected condition to be put on their deal. "Nothing will happen to you, Miss Riza. You're family now. We look out for our own."

"It didn't appear that way earlier."

"I've explained my reasons. But, obviously, Miss Rebecca has your back. Not to mention my Roy boy seems to have taken a special interest in you."

"Why?" she asked, surprised. That baffled her.

The Madame shrugged. "Beats me. But I didn't tell him to enter The Vaults that night you went to find Mr. Marco. He did it of his own volition." That _really_ surprised Riza. Why would he do that? Why would he watch her back especially after she was so rude to him? "And, from what I've gathered, he keeps doing it." The Madame's smirk widened and Riza decided she didn't like the look of it. It gave the idea that the Madame knew more than she was letting on - and from past experience that was a dangerous game. Plus, there were only two reasons Mustang would look out for her after she pushed her away. One was guilt and one was... Well, that one was completely out. They'd been hostile towards each other. There was no love lost, however Riza's mind suddenly flashed back to the night before after she'd returned from The Vaults, when she shouldn't have been out. She remembered how concerned he'd looked. How he'd demanded where she'd been.

Like he cared.

Another thought flashed in her mind. He'd stayed on the roof of her home to watch out for her family while she was unable to. He'd been injured because of his help, and still offered it to this day.

"You'll have to ask him his reasons."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Riza asked apprehensively. She'd exited onto her balcony that evening not with the intention of seeking Mustang out, but now that he was here, she thought she may as well get the conversation over with.

The earlier discussion with the Madame had been weighing heavily on her mind all day and she wanted answers. Christmas had given her some, but the rest could only come from Mustang alone.

Rebecca had informed her what had happened the night of the attack on their old house. Mustang had fought to protect them all. He'd gotten the boys to safety and Riza had to thank him for it. She also had to thank him for watching her back that night in The Vaults. She'd initially thought it was some ploy by the Madame to either trip her up or watch her movements, but he'd chosen to do that himself, and Riza wanted to know why.

So, cautiously, she asked if she could have a minute of his time. His head had turned, mildly surprised at the interruption – obviously not expecting one – but then it hardened when his gaze settled on her features.

"Going out for a late-night venture again?" Mustang stated, ignoring her request. "Fine, you have my _permission_." The word was spoken as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Good, because regardless of what I say, I know you'll ignore me."

That hostility was back again, and, in all fairness, Riza didn't blame him. His arrogance still irritated her, however after realising how selfish she'd been after speaking to Rebecca the night before, she could understand why he was so snappy with her. It hadn't been intentional. Riza was just so used to being by herself. It had made her look back on the last few years with the boys to see if she could recall any moments that made her seem selfish but couldn't remember. However, the nights when she came back to their home bloody and haggard would have made the boys worry no end, while she just brushed it off, not _wanting_ them to worry. She knew they would regardless, but after Rebecca's outburst, she realised the gravity of her simply brushing it off. They weren't stupid either.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. Perhaps I was unfair to you initially."

"Perhaps?" he echoed, casting her a sidelong glance. Feeling irritation stir inside her stomach, Riza squashed it down. _This man saved your life. Saved your family's life. Leave it be. _He had every right to be bitter and angry.

_Because he cares._ Rebecca's voice floated through her mind. _He did it of his own volition_A memory flashed in her mind – they were out on the balcony a few nights ago and he smiled at her softly, his eyes softening, the edges crinkling in amusement despite her being so cold towards him.

Riza felt guilt creep into her chest. He'd tried to watch her back while she'd insulted him, been hostile towards him, and pushed him away.

But he still persevered though, interestingly enough.

She didn't deserve his forgiveness – or the protection he was wordlessly offering – but she would try and set it right.

"Look, what you do with your time is your own business, not mine." He still didn't meet her eye, he continued to stare out across the gardens.

"I'm sorry. I was unfair to you, I understand that. I've never been able to trust very many people in my life, and when your mother kidnaps me and sends me down into a place like The Vaults as a means to repay her – after threatening my family, I might add – can you blame me for being angry at you both?"

After a brief pause, he sighed. "I already told you, no." His tone was softer now, the hostility gone, however his expression was still guarded.

"It was unfair to extend my anger towards you just due to your association. For that, I apologise." She wouldn't admit that it was because she was so terrified that she'd lashed out at him. She'd barely begun to admit that to herself. Her behaviour was akin to how a cornered animal looks, lashing out to try and find a way free.

The air was silent between them after her apology. It appeared that even the crickets were awaiting Mustang's response. Riza waited patiently for his reply, mood turning towards anxious as time dragged on with nothing from him.

"I appreciate that," he finally stated, straightening from leaning against the balcony. He turned to face her fully, his dark eyes boring into hers intensely. She instantly felt the urge to look away, casting her gaze outwards to the dark garden instead. "Thank you." His voice was soft and Riza felt her stomach tense in response.

"And I get it, by the way," he added, a small smile on his face. "Completely. I appreciate the apology. However, I don't feel there's a need for it. If anything, it should be the opposite way around. _I_ should be apologising to _you_.

"Did my mother apologise to you?" he asked, although the expression on his face told Riza he already knew the answer to that question.

"Not entirely."

He chuckled, the sound making Riza's stomach tense again.

She didn't know why.

_Or didn't want to acknowledge why_.

He was an attractive man, Riza wouldn't deny that. The long hair over the dark eyes gave him a mysterious air about him. His build screamed power and the way he moved told Riza that he was a gifted fighter. While she had condemned his nimble fingers for pickpocketing, she could tell he had strength behind him instead. His talents lay elsewhere, although he had the same grace in the way he moved as a thief.

His looks alone would turn many women's heads, not to mention the easy smile she'd glanced at before on the balcony, and the crooked grin that was on his face right now.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he asked dryly. "It doesn't mean much coming from me, but on her behalf, I apologise profusely for how you've been treated. I don't think you'll hear that from her, but someone on this end should apologise for putting you through what we did."

"She wanted to protect her family," Riza shrugged. "I can understand that."

"She also put you on death's door because of it," he chuckled.

"That, I did not appreciate." He laughed quietly and even Riza felt the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

"So, why _did_ you follow you me into The Vaults that night?" she asked conversationally, leaning against the wall of her own balcony.

"Can't lose our only connection to Kimblee, can we?" he joked. There was no bite to his tone. Roy sighed, then shrugged that he didn't know the answer to that one. Or, he didn't know what to tell her.

"Did you feel sorry for me?"

"Well, yes," he replied before shooting her a quick smile in apology. "I knew what you were getting yourself into. I couldn't finish the job because I'm so hopeless at stealing things and felt really guilty for placing it on your shoulders. Not to mention the fact my mother took me off the job because it got "too dangerous"." He shook his head. "The woman can be a nightmare," he added fondly, then his expression sobered. "However, if that work is good enough for everyone else then it's good enough for me."

Riza hadn't respected that response from the rich man she thought had been playing thief. Perhaps he wasn't unhappy in this life. He seemed… frustrated. Exasperated that his mother was holding him back while putting others in harm's way for him.

"That's admirable."

"That's what my mother says, and yet she still puts people in harm's way and keeps me back."

"That's underst –"

"Yes, I know," he interrupted her, his tone exasperated once more, but it wasn't directed at Riza. "I know it is, and I'm glad she wants to protect me, but others are getting hurt in my place." He shot her a pointed look. "And I won't stand for that."

Riza found a new respect for Mustang in that moment. He wanted to protect those he cared about, wanted to fight alongside his comrades, however, was being held back by his mother. Yes, it was understandable behaviour from Christmas, but Riza could imagine the frustration and guilt he must feel while watching his family being sent into the very dangerous fray while he was locked up in this mansion, safe and sound.

"That's good to hear then," Riza replied.

"I'm glad," he quipped, shooting her a grin that caught her off guard. Her stomach tensed again and Riza swallowed. Hard. Luckily, it was dim enough on the balconies that he couldn't entirely see her face in the shadow of the walls.

"I'll be going back into The Vaults," Riza revealed, gazing out across the dark sea of grey before them.

"What?" he asked sharply. Too sharply. Riza cast a quick glance over at him, seeing his brow furrowed.

"Kimblee still needs to be dealt with and I had a cover there –"

"Kimblee knows your face. He's got his men all over the city looking for you, Riza," he interrupted earnestly. Riza also noted that was the first time he'd referred to her by her name only, with no title in front of it. "He _will_ kill you."

"I have to, though," she swallowed hard. "I have to make sure –"

"Whatever it is, we can do it together. I promise you."

"Mustang, I –"

"I won't let you go there by yourself."

_Why was he fighting so hard to keep her out of there, to keep her away from Kimblee…?_

"You "won't"?" she echoed, feeling that irritation spike in her again. What gave him the right to decide what she did or didn't do?

"I –" He sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. I have no right to tell you that. All I ask is that you reconsider. It's unreasonable given your current situation with the man."

"Your mother has told me I have to. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'll go talk to her. I'll go instead. I'll send one of the others."

"You _just_ said you hated your mother sending other people to do work you're capable of doing yourself. That you hated seeing other people getting hurt because of something you could have prevented," she reminded him, and from the look on his face, Riza knew that he knew she was right. "I don't belong here," she added. "Not really. So, I'm not going to let one the Madame's people go and do my job for me. Not a chance."

"Riza –"

"No," she stated, finality in her tone. She pushed off the wall, turning to face him fully. "I won't let it happen. _I_ got myself into this mess. Only I can get myself out."

Roy shook his head, eyes earnest. "No, _we_ got you into this mess."

"I chose to rob you that night. So, that's why I have to leave here."

"Leave?" he asked, confused.

She nodded. "That's right. I must leave to set things right. To protect my family and those I care about."

"Wait, why would you leave –?"

She smiled at him, unable to keep the sadness out of her expression. "I told you I knew I was going to die, Roy, whether it was by your mother's hand, or by Kimblee's. Right now, I'm only putting off the inevitable."

"_What_ are you –?"

"Your mother is not invincible. This house is not impenetrable. Kimblee _will_ find me. It's only a matter of time. And, would you stay here and put the rest of the innocents here in danger? Would you?"

His silence was answer enough for her, because he knew she was right.

Before she could continue, Roy eventually answered.

"Wait, this isn't what you were talking about before." He shook his head. "Riza, what's going on? You said you were going back to The Vaults, now you're saying you're leaving all together? Is that right?"

Riza nodded.

"_Why_?"

"All I ask," she finished, swallowing again, but this time it was past the lump in her throat. "Is that you take care of Edward and Alphonse for me. Please," she pleaded.

He shook his head again in disbelief, looking thoroughly confused.

It was time to part ways and keep her family safe. _She_ was the one Kimblee was after. That morning, after her conversation with Christmas, after apologising and talking to the boys, Riza had made her decision.

These people didn't deserve to be hurt because of her actions.

Kimblee had found out where she'd been living and until Riza could discover who had let slip that piece of information, she wasn't safe here. The boys, Rebecca, and everyone else here wasn't safe while Riza was here. So, it was better if she left. She had to protect them. She would _never_ let any harm come to the boys or Rebecca, not to mention the people who lived in the Madame's mansion and who worked for her. They were innocent in this feud Kimblee had with her.

This was her fight, and hers alone.

"Goodbye, Roy."

Without another word she vaulted over the edge of the balcony and into the darkness below.

"Wait! Riza!" he shouted from above her, and she'd really rather he didn't. It would alert someone, and she wanted to escape without anyone tailing her. "Shit!"

She landed then broke out into a sprint, away from everyone she cared about – her _family_ – so that she could protect them.

Before she left, she'd wanted to set things right.

She heard Mustang running behind her, and it brought back the memory of the night they met. So much had happened since then, and it felt like tonight they'd made so much more progress since they'd initially met. Too bad Riza had to go and ruin it all. She felt a sadness wash over her at the future that could have been – watching Edward and Alphonse grow up, working with Rebecca, and maybe, even in time, working with Mustang.

She entered the maze at the far end of the gardens, darting around corners so quickly Mustang couldn't keep up. She slipped through gaps in the greenery, disappearing out of view, before making it up onto the short cliff that overlooked the gardens. She saw a flash in between the foliage as Mustang tried to follow her, heard his frustrated muttered curses, heard him hissing her name as he searched.

It hurt more than Riza thought it would to turn and walk away from him.

Despite their initial meeting and relationship, ultimately, he'd been looking out for her. Once she'd realised it, Riza noticed how nice that had felt. It never happened often, and it was a pleasant feeling for the few hours she'd experienced it.

Riza whirled around at a sound behind her, expecting to see Mustang, whipping out a knife.

The little pup she'd rescued the night before looked up at her expectantly.

She relaxed and straightened. "Go home, buddy," she commanded softly, keeping her voice down so Mustang wouldn't hear her.

He yipped and took a step forward, still looking up at her, tail wagging excitedly. Riza experimented and took three steps away from him, turning to see the dog following behind her. It sat when it caught up, craning its head to look up at her, yipping once more.

"I'll never get rid of you now, will I?" she asked him. He was supposed to be a pet for Alphonse, yet somehow, he'd escaped and found her. The dog cocked its head as it tried to understand her words.

With a sigh – and a heavy heart – she nodded once, beckoning the dog along. Perhaps a little dog would come in useful when on the lookout for the enemy. It wouldn't be safe, but the dog wouldn't leave her alone, no matter how hard she tried.

With one last glance behind her at the Madame's mansion, Riza set off on her own to begin setting things right.

It was time to end this with Kimblee.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****apologies for the lateness of this one, i had A Day on sunday and really wasn't feeling mentally up to the task of writing a whole chapter (i've fallen behind lately but determined never to miss a week completely :') )**

**but it's here now with a chapter that will hopefully make up for it... ;D**

* * *

"Why would she leave?!" Rebecca raged as she paced in what used to be Riza's bedroom. After she'd managed to give Roy the slip in the maze, he'd returned defeatedly to the mansion asking for the staff to round up Riza's friends so he could let them know what had happened.

Roy was at a loss of what to do. He was scared for her, and angry that she would just up and leave without saying anything or thinking this through properly. Did she not understand that it wasn't _safe_ for her to go out there, especially not by herself? That Kimblee had his men out looking for her? He'd no doubt made the connection between the woman in The Vaults who'd slipped through his clutches, disappearing off the face of the earth, and the description his men had given him the night of the raid on his home.

It sparked a lot of fear inside Roy when his mother had filled him in on the situation around the city and had murmured quietly that he should make sure everyone kept a closer eye on Riza. Given her character, Roy knew she'd hate it, but whether she liked it or not, while in his mother's home, they would do their absolute best to make sure she was safe.

They owed it to her, after all.

And that included when it came to taking down Kimblee.

Roy had watched Kimblee and Riza's interaction from the hidden escape tunnel at the back of the inn. His mother had asked to provide back up and remain on standby should Riza need help, but she never specified exactly _where_ he should provide back up from. As much as his mother did not like Roy going into The Vaults, he couldn't leave Riza by herself. He wouldn't do that to anyone.

Kimblee was an evil man – Roy had sussed that out within five minutes of being in his company – and something didn't sit right with him at the thought that one person was being left to face him head on, alone. Especially a woman. Roy had heard stories. Kimblee was evil as evil can be to everyone, but he had a fascination with woman that made Roy want to vomit.

Kimblee had done horrible things to his female victims.

So, as Roy watched Kimblee touch and manhandle Riza, he'd bristled angrily. A part of him wanted to reveal himself and shove his knife into the throat of Kimblee there and then, but he had a job to do. Plus, it would only make things worse. Killing Kimblee wouldn't be a loss to the world, however, it wouldn't be enough. They needed to take down his entire organisation and system, or someone else would just take his place. From the shortlist, each person was just as bad and as twisted as the head man himself.

A thought occurred to him, given Kimblee's past, that made Roy swallow the bile in his throat. Kimblee knew what Riza looked like. In the past, there had been whispers that once Kimblee was fixated on a target, there was no stopping him until he got what he wanted.

They needed to act, and fast.

"What did she say to you?" Rebecca demanded.

Roy sighed. He'd already told them everything. Edward had sat with his arms crossed angrily, a glare on his face which was directed at Roy. He no doubt thought Roy had been the cause of all of this. Rebecca was baffled about how, and angry her friend had left without saying at least something to Rebecca. Gracia was quiet and lost in thought. So was Alphonse, however he wrung his hands on his lap nervously.

"She said she needed to leave in order to protect us all," Roy reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time. "She wanted to protect us from Kimblee's wrath."

"But it's not safe out there!" Rebecca cried. "I _told _her this. There's something else. Something she's not telling us."

Roy's stomach tightened at the thought. "I'm sorry," he added helplessly. "I lost her in the maze. I couldn't track her."

The room fell silent. Even Rebecca had stopped pacing. The only other change was Edward's glare seemed to deepen, his eyes trying to burn into Roy's.

_Give it a rest, kid_. He didn't want a shouting match with a teenager. He didn't run Riza away, although, Roy knew for a fact some people in the room had already considered that possibility. It only made his frustration grow. He only wanted to help. Why couldn't they _understand_ that? He didn't want to run her away! He didn't want to see her hurt again. It was their fault that she'd been dropped into this mess. All Roy wanted to do was make it right. He already felt guilty enough as it was.

"Where does this leave us, then?" Maes asked the room. He pushed off the doorframe he'd been leaning against and walked forward, joining their circle. "We're all sitting around here stressing out or trying to pin the blame on someone." Edward dropped his gaze and Rebecca's shoulders sagged in response to his words. "No one is actually moving into any action. Where is she likely to go at a time like this?"

Maes had also attended their impromptu meeting, standing silently behind them all. He leaned against the doorframe with his shoulder, silently listening to them converse. With one ankle hooked behind the other, he crossed his arms over his chest while he observed objectively. He'd made no sound, no contribution, but Roy could tell from the air about him that he was concerned. Maes was never someone to leave a man behind. Roy knew that from experience. So, after his initial encounter with Riza, it didn't surprise Roy that Maes felt protective of her like the rest of them did. It was just his nature.

Rebecca sighed after a moment's pause. She raked her hand through her hair. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"We _all_ are," Maes told her. That caused Edward to look between the two men who weren't part of their little family. He looked slightly disbelieving of Maes' confession. Roy couldn't blame him but it didn't mean that he wasn't frustrated by it.. Edward was very protective of the woman who had essentially been a mother to them. In a way, Roy was glad Riza had this kind of support system behind her. She'd always spoken about how she was so used to being on her own, but she wasn't. She had four people in this room who would fight by her side and who loved her fiercely. That number was slowly creeping up to six people.

Roy didn't know Riza very well. He'd never had the chance to. However, he could recognise when someone wanted to try and shoulder the whole world in order to protect the ones they loved. Roy had done it himself when dealing with Kimblee. He'd fought tooth and nail to keep his adoptive sisters away from that man, insisting he could handle the situation by himself. He just hoped that familiar feeling wouldn't get Riza killed. That thought made his stomach tighten painfully in response.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Riza arrived at the ball. Couples were dancing throughout the ballroom, smiles on their faces as they moved together, laughed together, and had fun together. The strings filled the room with a beautiful sound that Riza would have stopped to appreciate fully, had she not had an agenda that night.

Symphonies were her favourite. When she was younger and had more time on her hands, she would sneak into the Central Opera House by the roof and listen to the orchestras and their instruments. There was something about the strings section that just tugged at her heart, swelling with emotion as she listened to the stories the violins and cellos had to tell.

She had her eye on her target – a man who was in the top tier of Kimblee's organisation - Frank Archer. No one was as bad a person as Kimblee, but Archer was a close second. He made his way around the guests with a smug look on his face that Riza wanted to smack off.

Despite this being one of Kimblee's balls, Riza had overheard snippets of conversations that told her Kimblee wouldn't be attending tonight. That made her relax slightly, however in this company that was never fully possible. All the worst of the worst were here tonight. This was essentially the Central Mafia's night and that set Riza on edge. She wished she had at least Rebecca and Gracia here with her, but this was her mess to clean up. She didn't want to get them too involved. She already had by asking them to help her infiltrate Kimblee's home. Thankfully he was interested in Riza, and Riza only.

She wouldn't put them at risk.

There was a quiet tinkling of glass as a butler took to the staircase, elevating himself above the heads of everyone in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." The quiet murmur of the room died down and the orchestra ceased their playing. It made her uneasy losing the one thing she found was familiar in what was essentially shark infested waters for her. "I would like to announce the guest of honour tonight, Sir Solf J. Kimblee."

While the other guests clapped and murmured excitedly between themselves, Riza felt her stomach drop. Dread prickled her skin and her heart rate picked up. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. Mr. Marco had informed Riza that Archer was an incredible suck up to Kimblee. If he was here tonight, then Riza would lose her chance at trying to find out who'd ratted her out to Kimblee and would lose the opportunity to discover another way to take him down.

A week of work wasted, just like that.

It had been three weeks since she'd left the Madame's mansion. Three lonely weeks. She missed her team, the boys, and she even found herself missing Mustang, despite what they'd gone through. During that time, he'd been kind to her. He'd looked out for her when it seemed like his mother wanted to kill her. He had watched her back while on a dangerous task set out by his mother. Most importantly, he'd watched out for her family.

In turn he'd suffered for it – he'd been _stabbed_ – however didn't despise any of them for it didn't hold it against them. He felt guilty for his mother's actions and Riza respected that he wanted to make it up to them.

So yeah, she found herself missing even his company.

Unfortunately, Riza wasn't sure if that was just the loneliness talking or not. She chuckled to herself, muttering about how desperate she was getting nowadays now that she was missing him.

Riza weaved her way through the crowd, always keeping Kimblee to her right. He was situated at the bottom of the stairs in an incredibly expensive looking suit, his hair pulled and slicked back into his ponytail. A few men she passed by appeared to do a double take when they saw her and Riza begun to fear they recognised her face. That wouldn't be good if they did. While on her own, that would be _really_ bad. She was incredibly outnumbered here.

For a split second she lost sight of him and Riza faltered, turning in place to try and spot him again –

Only to catch his eye across the room.

Kimblee's eyes bore into Riza's.

_Shit_.

She needed to leave. _Now_.

Riza angled her head slightly so that only her profile was on show to Kimblee. Calmly, she shifted her arm so that her hands were close to the knives concealed on her forearms, hidden under the sleeves of her dress. She didn't miss how his brow furrowed before she turned, obviously recognising her but couldn't place her face.

This really wasn't good.

She turned fully, her back to Kimblee and she walked away, acting nonchalant and as if nothing was amiss. She continued on her walk, still peering around the room as if looking for someone.

She needed to go.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Riza froze in her tracks. Her spine straightened as dread climbed up it, spreading across her scalp and lifting gooseflesh from her skin.

_Shit_.

She turned, seeing Kimblee's eyes boring into hers once more.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted, plastering a fake smile on her face. She ensured her voice was harsher than it had been before in the inn. It wouldn't do much, however it might just throw him off enough that she could get away. It had a harder quality to it than before, self-assured and strong. She put on an Eastern accent, sounding more country than she was.

"I do apologise for my boldness, however, I feel we have met somewhere before."

Riza cocked her head, pretending to think back to a time when she may have seen him in the past. "I don't know, Mr. Kimblee. I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting before now." She grinned at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I feel like we have," he pressed with a chuckle, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Testing to see if she could keep up a charade? Or, not believing her in the slightest?

"I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you Mr. Kimblee. I apologise, but you might be confusing me with someone else."

"No, I don't think I am." His smile dropped and his gaze hardened. Riza cocked her head in confusion, despite feeling fear and dread coil in her gut.

"I –"

"There you are," someone said from behind Riza. Their tone made it sound like they'd been searching for her for a while. She turned in surprise, coming face to face with Mustang. He grinned at her, placing a hand on her shoulder before turning his smile towards Kimblee.

"My apologies, Mr. Kimblee," Roy offered, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Recovering from her shock, her fake smile returned to her face and she turned to look at Kimblee once more. He was looking between them both, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But I must steal my wife away from you for one moment."

_Wife_?

Roy chuckled, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead. "I've been looking for you all evening," he stated, turning his gaze towards Riza. There was a meaningful look in his eyes, telling Riza that he really meant what he said, but not in the context that Kimblee was aware of.

"You better keep your eye on that one, Mr. Mustang." Riza couldn't help but bristle at his words. "She appears to be a wanderer. Who knows what trouble she would get into by herself."

Riza smiled at him, acting oblivious despite the sharp look Kimblee gave her.

_Shit_. He might know who she was.

"Believe me, Mr. Kimblee," Roy chuckled. "I would never let her go."

"He's such a hopeless romantic," Riza cut in, jerking her head towards her "husband".

"The only trouble she'll get into unattended is running up a debt in my name. She does love her dresses," he added, shaking his head and rolling his eyes fondly towards Kimblee. "Anyway, we must be going, dear." He squeezed her shoulder with his hand again. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Kimblee."

"Likewise, Mr. Mustang." Kimblee's tone suggested it was anything but a pleasure.

Riza offered her own goodbye and allowed Roy to guide her in a certain direction. To be honest, anywhere was better than in Kimblee's company.

One thing she noticed was that his arm never left her shoulders.

An act. It was all an act. But why did she enjoy the feeling of his arm around her shoulders so much? Why was she so relieved and happy to see him again?

It was the loneliness. It was the isolation. That's all it was, right? Nothing more.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Riza hissed out of the corner of her mouth while smiling at passing guests. While she felt relieved that he was here, but the whole point was that she'd left to protect them all.

"You're a difficult woman to track down, Miss Riza." He steered her towards the bar, both hands moving to her shoulders, moving her in front of him, while he whispered in her ear. "What would you like to drink?"

Nothing. She wanted answers.

"Mustang."

"What will it be, sir?" the bartender asked him. He looked expectantly at Riza, but she said nothing. She just glared at him, wanting an answer.

"Two martinis, please."

"Coming right up."

"_Mustang_ –"

"Not here," he murmured, leaning in close and offering her a soft smile, playing the part of her "husband". "I'll explain everything once outside," he murmured.

Riza set her jaw, not happy at his answer, but also trying to suppress the shiver that spread up her spine as his breath caressed the skin of her ear.

"Kimblee is watching us," he stated. "Closely." Sure enough, as Riza casually cast her gaze around the room, there he was, standing by the staircase as he looked over towards her and Mustang. Her gaze continued onwards, nodding and turning back to Mustang, with a smile. She acted as if she'd been looking for something he pointed out, and was agreeing with him, her fake smile back on her face.

"We need to go," Riza whispered. With Kimblee here and surrounded by all his men, they weren't safe.

"I agree, but we can't just run after talking to him." He downed his cocktail and Riza followed suit.

An idea sprung into her mind. It made her stomach tighten in uncertainty, but it might just work.

"Follow my lead."

She tugged him onto the dancefloor, adopting the persona she used when on a lift. It was the mask she used while trying to wrap her targets around her finger, to stop them from noticing that she was trying to rob them. Riza batted her eyelashes at him with a soft smile, tugging his body towards hers. Surprised, Mustang caught himself before crashing into her, but his body was now pressed up against hers. Riza suppressed her gasp of surprise at the sensation. His hand enveloped hers tightly, instinctively bringing his other to her waist. The fingers against her waist momentarily made her lose her concentration, but she blocked it out. Forced herself to.

_Adopt the mask. Adopt the character_.

She had to, or she would be dead.

They danced close to one another. Mustang pulled her closer at some point during the song, and Riza automatically moved her head to his shoulder.

_Just a character. Just a character –_

"He's coming this way," Roy murmured quietly. She felt the vibration of his voice under her ear. "Shit."

Riza pulled back quickly, earning a surprised look from Mustang. Those dark eyes stared back into hers, mild concern on his face, as well as a hint of fear. He didn't know what to do. His hold on her tightened as Kimblee headed towards them.

She continued on with her act and did the only thing that could cause a reason for them leaving.

She kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hey guys, hope you enjoy this one... i hope it makes up for last week's cliffhanger... ;D**

* * *

"How did you find me?" she asked. She ruffled her hair, suddenly feeling very hot. It was hot on this roof, right? It wasn't just her? The air seemed thick and humid tonight. There was a sheen of sweat clinging to her body, one bead trickling down her spine. She swiped at it irritably, running her hands through her hair once more to try and shift it from her sticky neck.

"I, uh, it was…"

After that kiss – and after she'd recovered from the shock of how good it was – Riza had offered him a suggestive look and smile as she tugged him towards the staircase that led up to the rooms of the hotel. Her heart had been hammering in her chest throughout it, sweat forming on her skin in the sudden oppressive heat that seemed to envelop her. His hand was warm in hers, gripping it tightly as they moved, but all she could think of was how that hand had been tangled in her hair, how that thumb had caressed her cheekbone as he pulled her flush against her body.

He'd enjoyed it. Riza lips still tingled at the memory of it.

She'd added extra sway to her hips as she ascended the stairs to try and throw Kimblee off and sell the idea that they were two lovers skipping the party for the night.

When she'd turned back to throw Mustang another suggestive look over her shoulder at the top of the staircase, she'd almost froze in place. The look in his eyes left her feeling trapped. It was intense, with a heat behind it that she really didn't want to see. It seared through her, cranking up the heat inside her body, leaving her breathless. She'd quickly turned back and continued down the hallway, but didn't let go of his hand.

_Just play the character._

The looks over her shoulder were also strategic. Two of his men were following them and they needed to move and fast. She'd skipped excitedly, giggling as she tugged his hand inside the stairwell. Once in the gloom, Riza gathered up her skirts and took the stairs two at a time, trying to burn off the excess adrenaline and energy that was suddenly inside her body. She heard Mustang's breaths close behind her, keeping pace.

Back on the rooftop, Riza glanced at him hesitantly, watching as he ran his hand through his own hair. He seemed as flustered as she was. This wasn't good. She needed to be level-headed and focussed. _You're feeling lonely. That's all it is._

"Mustang?" she asked, schooling her features and emotions so that she could keep a grip on the situation and keep moving forward. They needed to get out of here. Now. Kimblee's men weren't smart, but it wouldn't take them too long until they searched the roof. "You with me?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." His wide eyes stared back at her. His cheeks took on a pinkish hue and he couldn't quite meet her gaze.

"We need to get moving." Riza moved behind a chimney and pulled out a bag she'd stashed there earlier. It held a change of clothes for her, extra weapons, and some food and drink in case she got stuck up on the roof until the party ended.

"Riza –" Roy cut himself off as she ducked behind the chimney. It was wide enough that it shielded her whole body, but not wide enough that he wouldn't be able to catch the gist of what she was doing, which was removing her dress and changing into her more comfortable black gear.

Riza would have preferred not to do it here, but there was no other choice. In order for her to get down from this roof effectively and escape she needed to not have the skirt of her dress billowing about underneath her.

Silence ensued as she changed and Riza could feel her own cheeks turning pink.

She'd been angry at him before. He'd pissed her off more often than not after their initial meeting. The hostility was constantly there, however after the chat they'd had before she'd left, now it was gone. Something else was there in its place. She was suddenly very aware of him, noticing just how much she enjoyed his hand gripping hers tightly, and how nice it was to feel his body pressed against hers while they danced.

_It was all an act. _Yes, but why did it feel so divine to be held by him while they danced? To have her head resting on his shoulder. To feel his breath on her skin while he whispered and murmured in her ear.

_Shit_.

She rounded the chimney and looked at him expectantly. That intense look was back in his eyes. He was frozen on the spot, staring at her. They were locked in each other's gazes for a brief moment. That heat continued to burn inside her and one part of her… didn't want it to stop.

"We need to go," she murmured, averting her gaze and breaking the spell.

"Right." He coughed. "Yeah."

Riza shoved her dress ungracefully into her bag, cramming it inside in her haste. "Here." Without looking up she slid a knife along the ground towards him. She doubted there was a weapon concealed in that perfectly cut suit that seemed to not only enhance his strength and power, but make him seem incredibly handsome too –

_Stop it!_

The knife bounced off his shoes, coming to a stop, but he didn't bend down to pick it up. Riza felt dread settle in her stomach. _What was he doing?_

Risking a glance, she saw him staring at her once more.

Before anything could go any further, the door handle on the roof jiggled as someone tried to open it. Riza's head snapped towards it, shrugging her bag onto her back. "Knife," she stated, giving him a pointed look. Without another word he reached for it after shrugging out of his tux jacket and tying it around his waist. His shirt clung to his body delightfully, tightening over his biceps and shoulders. Riza bit her lip and began to make her way over to the fire escape down the side of the building.

_Get a grip!_

Taking two steps at a time, the pair descended quickly and silently. Riza pushed the rusted ladder down, the metal scraping at the flesh of her hands. It stung, and she wiped her hands on her trousers, trying to rid them of the flakes of metal. There was a short drop at the bottom, and Riza took off at a sprint after landing, Mustang close behind. They dove behind some bushes, on hands and knees, breathing heavily as they watched Kimblee's men peer down the metal staircase before descending themselves. They each held their breath as they passed by their hiding spot, moving off down the street.

As if in sync, the two let out a sigh of relief after another pause once ensuring the coast was clear. They shared a look and that was when Riza realised how close Mustang was. His shoulder was pressed hard against hers, their elbows and forearms touching. Their breaths mingled together after their heads turned, but Riza quickly averted her gaze, ignoring the flush of heta that seemed to spread over her entire body, and moved from her hands and knees to a crouch.

"Let's –"

Suddenly a force pulled her back sharply. Unprepared, she fell against him, unable to catch herself before crashing into Mustang. She looked up irritably, but her breath caught in her throat when she began to scold him because she was suddenly _very _close to his face, her eyes just inches from his jaw. His eyes were forward, body tensed beneath hers as he watched carefully. With a hand still gripping the back of her jacket tightly, she had no option but to remain in place. Riza turned her gaze to follow his, finding two more of Kimblee's men silently descending after their comrades, a knife in each hand as they ran in the opposite direction of the others.

He'd saved her life.

"Let's go," he whispered, dipping his head, his chin bumping softly into her forehead after waiting at least two minutes in silence. However, he didn't appear to notice, he was too preoccupied with the threat. Riza also fell into that category, so she forgot how she was still sprawled against him. She was completely still on her back, too afraid to shift her legs in case they caught a branch and alerted any other men to their position.

Mustang edged out from behind the foliage while Riza righted herself, following close behind. She moved to his left, still in a crouch, while Roy copied her stance, scoping out the right.

"All clear," he murmured. Riza nodded, still eyeing the roof in case anyone else decided to peek their head over.

They'd only moved five more steps before Riza caught a shadow on the roof. She reached for Mustang, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to pull him backwards and out of the way of an arrow that struck the ground – in line with where his head had been just a second ago.

Riza jerked him backwards and to the left, pressing herself against the side of the building while two other arrows hit the ground.

"Run!" she hissed, taking off at a sprint towards the expanse of well-kept park at the back of the expensive hotel. It would provide them with enough cover that they might be able to escape uninjured.

They ran blindly through the gloom, vaulting over flower beds and hedgerows, ducking under the low hanging branches of weeping willows while arrows still flew past them. Wood and leaves scratched at Riza's face, but she didn't stop.

They reached the ornate metal fence at the edge of the property and Riza climbed a stone platform which housed more flowerbeds and hoisted herself over it. She turned and took a step backwards, watching as Mustang did the same. There was a grunt of pain from him though, and when he landed, he staggered forward. Riza reached out to catch him before his face hit the concrete.

"Roy?" she asked worriedly, dipping her head so she could see his eyes. They were squeezed tightly shut.

"Go," he grunted, shoving her forwards. Riza didn't need to be told twice, but she kept pace with him instead of leaving him behind. Riza wasn't sure what had prompted her to do so, but in her gut, she couldn't do it. He'd saved her life – more than once now – so she owed it to him to return the favour.

They ran through the dark streets, weaving in and out of buildings, Riza taking up the lead as they ventured towards the slums and to what had been her home for the past few weeks.

"In here," she beckoned quietly, motioning for Mustang to follow her through a long, dank, alley. It was narrow with the walls of the buildings next to them towering high above, blocking out any moonlight from getting through. Their footsteps echoed as they walked, bouncing off the walls, and so did Mustang's pained breathing. Riza was already on edge from the threat of Kimblee's men, and now she had to deal with an unseen injury that Mustang had, with no way of knowing how serious it was.

As they'd moved, a worrying red stain had spread across his back, the fabric sliced in one place, but too saturated with his blood to be able to tell how deep or wide it was. However, he'd remained upright and maintained a steady pace as they'd moved, so she wasn't too concerned. He wasn't tripping or sluggish either, which was a good sign.

Riza opened the door to her small tenement house and ushered him inside. His shoulders had rounded in, both hands clasped together in front of his chest. She closed the door quickly behind Mustang, secured it, then led him over to an old wooden chair that had been here when she'd moved in.

"Sit," she ordered, placing both hands on his shoulders and pressing him gently into the chair. He grunted in pain when his ass made contact with the wood. Riza didn't blame him. It wasn't a very comfortable chair, but it was all she had to offer him. This house was even smaller than the one she'd shared with the boys and the only furniture inside was the wooden chair, an old rickety wardrobe, and a single bed.

Entering the kitchen - a tiny square room which housed an oven, a sink, and a fridge - Riza reached on top of said fridge and retrieved her medical supplies.

"Shit, that stings," Mustang commented, testing the wound in his back but moving gently.

"What was it?" she asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to move his torso forward, allowing her to get a better look at the wound. It wasn't deep, but it was long. It sliced shallowly across his spine midway down his back.

"An arrow, I think."

"You're going to have to take this off," she stated absentmindedly, peeling away the sliced pieces of his shirt. A few threads stuck to the wound, but luckily it hadn't clotted yet, so they moved easily through his blood. Riza made a face of distaste as she watched it.

Mustang nodded and shirked out his shirt slowly, grimacing as his skin stretched while he moved. As the fabric dropped off his shoulders Riza tried not to stare. She really did.

When did this _happen_? Just a month ago the sight of this man had her heart burning with hatred and irritation. Now she was mesmerised by the way his back muscles contracted while he rid himself of his shirt.

_It's because he showed you kindness and offered friendship_. Her mind flashed back to Rebecca scolding them both for being out of bed, and Roy shooting her a conspiratorial grin and an "_oh shit_" look. _It's because despite everything you went through, he watched your back without prompt and helped your family without being asked to. _He risked his own life to help her and her family. She was indebted to him for it, and after that revelation and the conversation they'd had before she'd abruptly left, she found herself thinking that he wasn't a _terrible_ human being.

Then he'd found her, again, tonight. He'd saved her life, again.

These thoughts stirred feelings inside Riza that she'd really rather not think about right now.

"How bad does it look, doc?" he asked. He was leaned forwards, resting both elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

Riza shook herself, examining the wound once more. "It's not deep. It's shallow, but long, and goes right across your spine."

"Will I survive the night?" he asked, tone holding amusement.

Riza even found herself smiling. "I don't know, it might be touch and go for a while, but I think you'll make it."

"Oh, thank god," he sighed dramatically.

Dropping her smile and ignoring her feelings as she stared at the expanse of his muscular back, Riza got to work and begin cleaning the wound. When she brought out the cleaning alcohol he hissed in pain, spine straightening involuntarily.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's all right. I just - ah, shit!" She'd continued her work as he'd been talking. "Sorry, just go for it," he let out in a rush.

So she did. Every so often he would flinch and there would be a quiet hiss through clenched teeth, and that made Riza want to work faster. She didn't want to make him suffer any longer, because she knew just how bad the cleaning alcohol could be. Roy's wound was only small, and she'd had much worse. Once, she'd passed out as Gracia cleaned her wound with this stuff.

"There," she announced in relief, finally finished with her work. "It's all done." His body sagged underneath her fingers. "I'll dress it."

"Thank you. For doing this." Mustang had thanked her after a pause, breaking the silence of the room.

"It's no problem."

"I know, but still. I appreciate it. Especially after our rocky start," he chuckled.

Riza's hands stilled. She took a deep breath, then continued. She still felt bad about being so unfair to him. She'd been blinded by her anger towards his mother - which she still harboured. The woman had a very interesting way of treating her "family". However, over time she realised Mustang had been genuine with her, and had really only wanted to help. He felt guilty about what had been done to Riza and her family, but whether he was still looking out for her out of obligation or not, Riza wasn't sure.

She pressed the last part of the bandage against his skin. It was hot underneath her gloved hands. "All done," she revealed quietly. Riza straightened, moving to her kitchen to remove the gloves and wash her hands. Mustang sighed in relief, straightening slowly and testing the mobility of his back.

"Thank you."

"Your shirt will need binned, I'm afraid."

"I'll take it -"

Riza entered back into her living area, shaking her head negative. "Keep it here. You walking around Central with a bloody shirt will draw attention to yourself."

There was a quiet pause. "So, you're not coming?"

"I already explained to you my reasons."

"Yes, but -" He cut himself off, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Tonight was a prime example of exactly _why_ you shouldn't be out here trying to fight Kimblee alone." He was right. Although Riza had scoffed at his ability to sneak around, he was incredibly observant and a gifted fighter. She felt better having him by her side. That was the whole point of her leaving though, to protect those who had nothing to do with this.

"Yes, I know, but I feel bad that someone innocent got hurt because of the issue Kimblee has with me."

"Believe me," Roy stressed, letting out a barking laugh. "I am _far_ from innocent in all of this."

"Mustang -"

"Riza." His tone was firm, his expression hard. "This is ridiculous, now. Come back with me. We can protect you."

"I don't _need_ protecting," she bit back, feeling anger spike inside her at how he'd called her reasons ridiculous, despite verbalising he felt the same way when his mother took him off the Kimblee case in the first place.

"No, sorry, you don't, but we can look out for each other," he offered, his tone calmer.

The offer was tempting. It really was. Plus, she missed everyone. She felt bad about upping and leaving, and again, it was selfish of her to shoulder it all by herself, however she'd _never_ bring them into a situation as dangerous as this. She couldn't. If anything happened to them… The thought made tears spring into her eyes.

"Just… consider it?" he pleaded. "Please?"

Riza hesitated then nodded. It placated him for the moment, but her resolve was strong. She wouldn't drag her family into her mess. Mustang had already found himself in her shit, and look what had happened to him. It could have been much worse.

"Before I go…"

"Yes?" Riza questioned.

"What, uh." He let a breath out of his nose, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards into an amused, yet confused smile. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"Back there. In the ballroom?"

A rush of emotions surged through her like a tsunami, rekindling all the troublesome emotions she'd felt while in that ballroom, their bodies pressed together, that kiss, the feeling of his hand gripping hers tightly…

One part of her was screaming at her to deny it, to push him away, while another tiny part whispered that she should tell him the truth – that she was just as flustered as he was. Riza was apparently better at hiding it than Mustang.

"It's just an act." She swallowed. Averting her gaze as she pulled her dress out of her bag and hung it up on the door to her bedroom. It was crumpled to hell and Riza didn't think she'd get a chance to salvage it, but it was a beautiful dress. She'd try and sell it to someone at least to try and gain some of her money back.

"An act?" Mustang questioned doubtfully.

"Yes." She still hadn't met his eyes.

"An act. Right." He exhaled sharply through his nose, and Riza caught him run his hand through his hair.

"That's what I do, Mustang," she reminded him softly. "Plus it was the only way to convince Kimblee that we were in fact husband and wife - a cover _you_ chose."

"I know, I just…" He sighed again. "It doesn't matter." Riza's stomach clenched uncomfortably after his statement, but opted to let it go. It would be better for everyone if she did. "Sorry," he added. "If I put any pressure on you." He chuckled to himself, grinning sheepishly. "I panicked when I saw him near you and it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Riza didn't let the question form in her mind.

_Just __**why**__, exactly, did he panic when he saw Kimblee near her?_

"It's all right. Like I said, that's what I do." Mustang bobbed his head twice, averting his gaze. "Thank you for looking out for me, though," Riza added. His gaze snapped up to meet hers, his expression adopting a soft smile. "I really appreciate that."

"Anytime, Miss Riza."

"It's Riza," she replied simply, unable to help herself. That title would keep that last barrier between them, but she couldn't stop herself from correcting him. "Please, call me Riza."

"Likewise," he grinned. "I'm just plain old Roy."

There was nothing plain about him.

Riza nodded, but doubted she would be able to call him that. She'd done it before when he'd been hit without even realising it. It was a slip up. Using his last name was the final barrier between then and despite her heart whispering in her ear to tear it down, her head won out, and she kept that formality between them. She had to in order to do her job - take down Kimblee swiftly and efficiently.

"You should go," she stated, moving past him. She glanced out the window to the front of the house to see if anyone had followed them. "Kimblee's men will be combing the city. If you go now you'll be able to slip past. I'll be in contact when it's safe again."

"You're lying." Of course he'd call her bluff.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie, Riza."

"I'm _not_," she replied more forcefully.

"You are."

"Mustang, go."

"Riza –"

"Please," she stated, voice firm as she finally met his gaze. "Go. Stay safe. I'll be back soon."

Roy sighed and readjusted his grip on his tux jacket. He looked amazing standing there in nothing but his dress trousers. Now she had to push him away. When had this all happened? When had she stopped seeing him as Mustang, and started seeing him as _Roy_?

She was in trouble. Big trouble.

Although, she could appreciate his last ditch effort to try and save her from herself. She would've laughed to herself if she was alone. He was still looking out for her.

"Sorry about your shirt, though," Riza offered.

"It's all right," he sighed, joking, but the smile he offered her was sad. "I'll just wear my jacket." He shrugged the crumpled tux jacket over his naked torso carefully and slowly. How it was possible, Riza didn't know, but it made him look even _better_. He looked down at himself, meeting her eyes with a grin. "I'll just have to play it off that I think I'm some kind of model," he quipped, the corners of his mouth jerking upwards in a grin.

Riza felt her stomach clench at the sight of that smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:ayyyy new chapter a day early bc i'm on a 12 hour shift tomorrow rip me**

**i hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Riza had quickly moved after her night at Kimblee's ball, just in case Mustang decided to come knocking. Riza wouldn't put it past him. Something had shifted between them that night, and Riza didn't want to acknowledge it. So, that's why she found herself in The Vaults two weeks later after no further contact with her makeshift family, or anyone from Christmas' organisation.

Oh, she'd seen them.

The woman who'd knocked her out twice - Vanessa? - had come snooping around her old house to look for her but left after ten minutes and finding nothing. Riza had been perched on a rooftop above the alley that led to her front door, watching the woman's movements as she searched her old home. Her chest tightened when she realised they must be desperate to get her to come back.

She felt incredibly guilty for leaving the boys. She'd cared for them after they'd been abandoned for two years and now, _she'd_ abandoned them. The deserved better. They deserved better than her. Not to mention she'd left Gracia and Rebecca behind. They were all used to the others playing disappearing acts on each other. That was the nature of their line of work. One could be gone for a week to lay low. One could be gone for a month. Hell, Rebecca had been in East City for six months with no way to contact her, however this was different. They were supposed to be a team, a unit, and Riza had shouldered this all by herself and shut them out. She hated it but would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

The Vaults were as awful as ever as Riza made her way around the inn serving drinks. Her pleasant smiles were in place to hide her grimace every time a particularly nasty smell wafted her way from one of the customers. After three hours she'd been able to tune out the constant wailing, but every time someone screamed, Riza flinched and felt a burst of adrenaline to go and help them since _no one else was_, but she held steady. She couldn't draw attention to herself. Kimblee's men were already watching her like a hawk. Riza hadn't seen any tonight - well, any she recognised - but that didn't mean they were sniffing around where they weren't wanted.

Riza entered the back room of the inn and tossed her tray down on the table nearest her carelessly, the sound cracking through the near silent room. Riza sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair and closed her eyes, pressing the heels of her hands into her them.

As she'd been serving drinks, she'd seen two teenage boys scavenging for scraps in a dim corner. Their hair would probably be golden blonde with a good wash, but they were caked in dirt, grime, and probably other unpleasant substances. Taking pity on them, Riza had approached and given them a meal each. Both looked incredibly surprised as she'd smiled at them, before grabbing the plates and shuffling further into the dark corner, eating rapidly before anyone could take it off them. Golden eyes had peered back at Riza warily when she stood, and she was filled with such guilt that she found herself needing a moment through the back.

"That food isn't free, you know," Lyle, the bartender told her, but it was laced with fear. His eyes flicked over her shoulder towards a table and that confirmed it for Riza - Kimblee' s men were sitting in the far back corner, farthest from the bar.

"Take it from my wages then," the tossed back at him carelessly, loud enough for them to hear.

The screams and wails of The Vaults still haunted her. The desire to help them _all_ was overwhelming, but she couldn't. After seeing those two boys, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. So, she took a moment for herself in the backroom to try and control her emotions.

She needed to go back. She needed to see them.

Riza formulated a plan in her head quickly. After finishing her shift, she would return to her house and change her clothes and return to Christmas' mansion.

She only hoped she wouldn't be turned away at the door -

The floor beneath her rocked violently, throwing Riza from her chair. Before hitting the uneven stone, she'd managed to catch herself with a hand slammed down hard on the table. Another deafening bang cracked through the room and the ground shook again. The noise wreaked havoc on her ears. All she could hear was a loud ringing. Shaking her head to try and rid it, Riza staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the door.

Confused, her brow furrowed at the sight she saw. People were running from the inn - some with their drinks in their hands, Riza noted - mouth open as they shouted. As the ringing subsided, she began to hear shouts and screams, but this was different from the usual ones. Shouts of pain, desperation, and terror were common in The Vaults, but these were so different. Horrified. People screaming for loved ones as they watched them die, their lives ripped unfairly away from them.

Another shock wave. Riza caught herself against the door frame and her eyes widened in horror. There, spilling through the doorway, was fire. Lots of it. It licked around the stone, fighting to make its way in, desperate to find something to catch onto and ignite further.

Then there was a face. A gentleman with a sinister smile on his face. He grinned and tossed something into the room. Riza instinctively dove away from it but her movements were still sluggish. It blasted her backwards into the back room - slamming her against the stone wall. Her spine cracked painfully, her head hit the stone with a _crack_, and the air was knocked from her lungs. Wheezing, she passed out as she heard the rubble begin to fall around her.

* * *

"_Move!_" Roy yelled urgently to those under his command. They felt the shock waves. They saw the people spilling out the main entrance to The Vaults. Kimblee, or his men, had set of explosives inside, and it was up to Roy to save as many people as possible.

They'd heard whispers that something big was going to happen tonight. Kimblee was pissed and they didn't know why. Roy had a feeling why and it had something to do with a certain blonde who had evaded Kimblee's grasp more than once.

Roy had feared for Riza when he discovered that Kimblee often fixated on a woman to try and "obtain" her. A little trophy to add to his sick and twisted collection. Riza had put up a fight and had evaded him more than once, which apparently made it even more appealing for Kimblee. Roy had felt his blood boil when he thought about what Kimblee would do to her. So, while this was all a game to Kimblee, he was probably still angry that after two months both he and his men had turned up nothing.

While pleased for Riza and her abilities, Roy was also concerned. The longer it went on, the more volatile he would become. Starting with something that was happening right now. Kimblee was trying to blow up The Vaults.

He must truly be unhinged if he was trying to destroy his own property.

There was a part of Roy that panicked as he flew down the hill towards the door to The Vaults. Riza had said before she'd left the mansion that she would be returning here. She never said when. Was this attack a plan to try and flush her out? To try and kill her after she'd "made a fool of Kimblee"? Those thoughts pushed Roy faster as his feet pounded on the cobbled street.

There was no way in through the front entrance. There were too many people trying to escape the heat. Fire. Roy could see a faint orange glow in the darkness behind them, could feel the burning on his cheeks as he stood at the door.

"Mustang!" he heard a voice call. Head snapping back up the street, he frowned when he saw Edward Elric motioning for him to join him up back up the hill. "This way! There's a storm drain leading inside."

"_What_ are you doing here?" he growled angrily once he'd caught up.

"To help," Edward offered simply.

"You're not supposed to be here -"

"We want to help," he heard Alphonse chip in from above him. He saw the younger brother leaning over the side of the bridge, offering his hand to pull them both up.

"You're supposed to be somewhere _safe_ -"

"Mustang, if this involves Riza, we're going to help and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

They didn't have time for this argument, but Roy had promised her he'd keep them safe and away from all of this-

The two boys met his glare with determined gazes, not willing to back down.

"Stay close, and stay alert," he barked, lowering himself inside the storm drain in one fluid movement. He didn't have time to fight them on this, and given the fire in their eyes, there was no telling them otherwise.

Once inside, Roy moved through the inn keeping low and out of range of the black smoke collecting at the ceiling. The heat from the flames burned his skin as he moved but was momentarily pushed backwards by the fire as it fanned through the doorway, preventing him from venturing further in that way. There were still screams echoing from outside in the hallway – probably by those trapped… or those dying. Roy grit his teeth and tried to approach the door again, but there was no making his way past it. Again, the flames fanned through and managed to catch onto one of the tables inside the inn. The wood went up no problem, probably from the alcohol spilt on its top.

"There's no way you're getting through there," Edward called to him.

"Both of you," Roy ordered, backing up but keeping an eye on the flames. "Get back up top and find another entrance. There's still people in here."

"Right!" Alphonse called back and Roy heard the metal grate move then _clang_ back into place.

Roy backed up before he reached the ladder, remembering about the back room to the bar. He glanced in quickly, but just found rubble. Parts of the ceiling had given way and fallen inside, shattering the wooden tables, splinters of it lying all over the floor.

No one could have survived a collapse like that. It was a grim thought, but he determined there was no one inside.

Just as he was about to turn, the flames fanned once again, filling that back room with more light, and something caught his eye. He turned involuntarily and squinted into the gloom, heart rate picking up at the possibility there may be a survivor in there. There, behind a large piece of the ceiling, was a splash of blonde hair. Roy crept in, warily glancing up at the ceiling to keep an eye out for any sign it might collapse further.

It was a wig. A blonde wig. The hair was there, but no body attached to it. Finding it odd, Roy's brow furrowed but continued his search. If this was here, then there was a very good chance the owner was here too. Creeping forward, he spotted the owner, and felt his heart stutter inside his chest.

There was Riza lying on her side, blood trickling down from her forehead and onto the floor. She was by the back wall, where the ceiling slope upwards, so she'd probably missed the worst of the collapse. However, that head injury suggested she had been hit, and it didn't look promising from the stone littered around her unconscious body.

_Why was she even here?_

"Riza?" Roy called to her, body surging forward. He grasped underneath her shoulders and pulled her to the side, underneath that sloped ceiling so they'd – hopefully – be safe from another collapse, should it happen. "Riza, talk to me." His heart was pounding too loudly in his ears, adrenaline was coursing through his body too quickly for Roy to notice just how desperate his voice sounded. Dread burned in his stomach. His mind flashed back to the thought he'd had just minutes ago._ No one could have survived a collapse like that. _"Shit! Riza!"

There was a distant rumble underneath his feet and Roy eventually just hauled her body backwards while he sat with his back to wall, holding Riza flush against his chest as the floor shook even harder. Little pieces of stone begun to fall from the ceiling and Roy braced, placing a hand on Riza's head and holding it protectively against him.

She begun to struggle and groan underneath him, but Roy's grip never faltered.

"I've got you, it's okay," he whispered in her ear that was very close to his face. "Riza, it's okay." Her body stilled for a moment. Roy could feel her hesitation in that pause.

The shaking subsided and Roy strained to hear anything. There was no cracking above them from the ceiling, but that was when he realised the screaming outside had stopped. All that remained was the orange glow from outside the door and the crackle of the fire as it ravaged the tables inside the inn.

"Roy?" Riza asked groggily. She'd placed a hand on the floor by his hip and held onto his bicep with the other as she pushed herself up. They were face to face, with one of Roy's hands still on her back, the other on her shoulder, supporting most of her weight. Her head was dipped, eyes blinking slowly as she tried to clear her vision. A grimace appeared, no doubt from the head wound. The hand left his bicep and she pressed her fingers against it gently, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper as relief flooded his entire being. He was honestly so happy to see her up and moving, reacting to his voice and his questions. She was probably concussed and that wound looked nasty, but she was alive, and she was talking, and in this hellhole, Roy would take that right now.

She flinched when he pressed his palm to her cheek, guiding her head upwards so he could see into her eyes. One pupil was bigger than the other. Roy had seen many injuries in his days working for his mother so knew that this spelled bad news. If they didn't move fast, they'd be trapped in the room either under rubble or by the fire raging outside in the hallway.

"Riza?" he tried again, trying to coax a response from her. She blinked again, brow furrowing either in confusion or concentration – Roy wasn't sure. "Can you say something? Anything?" He continued to question her as his hands gently moved along her hairline and over her skull, looking for any further injuries. He glided his hand over her neck, checking to see if the muscles were tense.

"Where… Where are we?" she mumbled, eyes closing, but both lids opening at different times. Definitely a concussion. Roy needed to get them out of here and fast. She was confused, disorientated, and there was a fire outside the door fighting to spread. He needed to move.

"We're in The Vaults," he explained. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My head."

"Okay. Anywhere else?" Riza shook her head but then winced, quickly stilling her movements. "All right. Try and keep your neck still. Is it sore?"

"It…"

"Riza?" he questioned, gently tilting her head up with a finger on her chin so he could meet her eyes.

"What?" Damn. Foregoing further questioning, Roy opted to get them moving. Time was running out and they didn't have long left.

"Okay, we need to get moving. Can you get yourself up?"

Her balance was off, but he managed to jump to his feet and assist Riza to stand. Her steps were shaky as they moved. It didn't help Roy kept them hunched over to avoid the black smoke.

"We're going to be okay," he kept reassuring her as they entered the main room of the inn. The fire had spread. Not far, but enough to cause concern. Her replies were mumbled as she asked where they were and what was happening. This was a far cry from the Riza he was used to seeing and he was worried for her. She was obviously seriously injured and needed help, and that thought spurred him on to move faster –

Another shock ripped through the room and Roy lost his balance. He'd wrapped his arm around Riza's back keeping a tight hold on her waist and had thrown one of her arms over his shoulders while he gripped her wrist securely, but he felt it slip out of his grasp with the turbulent movement of the ground. He managed to stop her from landing face first on the floor. He didn't need to be the cause of her head injury worsening. Before he could shift them to steadily stand on their feet, there was a blur from the ladder to their escape route. Roy was knocked on his back painfully. Disorientated, he looked up and rolled away to the right as a knife sliced towards his head. Instinctively he raised his knees and lifted the attacker off him and kicked, sending them flying backwards.

Frantically he looked up as he got into a low crouch, eyes searching the room for Riza, but froze when he saw her being pulled into the grasp of a man. He pressed a knife to her throat. Hard. Roy felt rage build in him when he saw the blood trickle down her neck.

"Let her go!" he began to shout but was cut off as he was pressed painfully onto his stomach. He was flattened to the floor by his previous attacker who was now kneeling on his back.

"Let's go," the man restraining Riza barked. Roy's arms were wrenched behind his back painfully. Her struggled against it but was forced into submission as the man pressed all his weight on Roy's back. He gasped, gritting his teeth as a knee was pressed into his spine painfully.

"Roy?" he heard Riza call, voice desperate. Craning his neck and fighting to look up, his eyes met Riza's panicked ones. Her expression was begging him to resolve this and by God did he try. He tried to struggle again, but he was pinned. He cried out upon feeling a sudden, even greater pressure on his spine.

"Stay still," the man above him hissed.

"Get on with it!" his friend hissed.

"I'm trying but he won't stop wriggling!"

"Hey!" Riza's captor shouted suddenly. "You keep struggling and I'll slit her throat right here." Riza's eyes widened fearfully. It broke Roy's heart to see that emotion in her eyes. She was so confident in her abilities and in herself. Roy had often wondered if she feared anything. She was so good at what she did, it was an emotion he would never associate with her. It was something he never wanted to. Roy stilled instantly, never breaking eye contact with Riza.

In a moment like this with them both being restrained, and the wrong move or word could mean death, Roy found he didn't want to look away from her.

"Let's move."

He was jerked roughly to his feet by his arms, his shoulders straining as they were pulled backwards, hands bound behind his back. The man holding Riza pushed her sideways and she stumbled, still feeling the effects of her concussion.

"Careful!"

"Shut up," the man growled in Roy's ear. "Get up the ladder."

"And how can I do that with my hands like this?" he bit back harshly. He received a punch in the stomach for his troubles.

"Don't –" Riza began to protest.

"You, get up there." Riza was pushed forwards. Her hands were free, but she was in no condition to fight anyone. She was unsteady on her feet, swaying in place and losing her balance. Any attempt at fighting would get them both killed. Her hands fumbled on the ladder, but she managed to get up. The man quickly ascended while she was still righting herself. He grabbed her arms and shoved her through the grate, disappearing and leaving Roy and his captor behind.

"Try anything and she dies," he growled in Roy's ear. A knife cut at the restraints on his wrists roughly, cutting into the skin. Roy gasped in surprise at the sudden pain. He glared at the man but complied and begun to climb. For Riza's sake. The fire raging behind them left him no choice. Roy could push him back into the flames that were creeping further forward, but his friend would know, and the main goal was to keep the danger away from Riza. She needed serious medical help and that wouldn't come if he acted up.

Once outside he barely got a chance to find her again before a bag was shoved over his head, blocking out all light. It was night anyway, but nothing penetrated the black cloth. His hands were tied once more, roughly, but this time in front of him.

"Where is she?" Roy asked, feeling anger burn in his chest.

"None of your –"

"She's _injured_," he growled.

"So what?"

"So, let me help her."

"Why? So both of you can escape?"

"No –"

"Oh my god, _shut up_."

Something bumped into him. Roy began to panic, but hands clung to his forearm and bicep. They clutched at him, securing themselves against him.

"Riza?" he asked, frustration blending in with his desperation.

"I'm here," she whispered. He relaxed underneath her hands. It was her holding onto him.

"Are you okay?" he murmured quietly.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Follow us. You – guide him. Try to get away, I'll kill him and make you watch," one of their captors warned. Hands tightened on his arm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked under his breath. He had no idea how close the other two were, but he hoped only she could hear him.

"Just my head."

Roy nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see it. A hand slid down his arm and ended up gripping his hand tightly. Riza gave him a quick squeeze, which he returned. He was grateful for the comfort.

This was not how he envisioned his night going but now it was here, he would just have to take it one step at a time. He would play it smart and keep his mouth shut. Roy had found it difficult especially when her life was at risk, but he would do it.

They just had to be smart.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: another early chapter because yep you guessed it a other 12 hour shift for me tomorrow w00p w00p**

**also apologies for any mistakes in grammar/spelling/formatting i had to add this chapter on my phone bc my laptop is freaking out right now and not starting up so that will be fun to deal with but future problem am i right**

**hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

* * *

They walked for a while, but Roy had no way of telling how long. He'd kept talking to a minimum as they moved just in case but couldn't help himself feeling fearful every time he felt Riza trip next to him. He'd jump whenever she did and grip her hand tightly to try and keep her from falling. She never did, for which he was grateful. She didn't need to fall and hit her head again. One concussion was enough.

Fury was boiling under his skin at the whole situation. He was angry that these men had ambushed them, however he was angrier with himself. He'd let this happen. Riza had been out of commission in The Vaults, so he had to step up, and he blew it. Now, they were captive and heading to God knows where. Roy was incapacitated with his hands bound and eyes blind, so who would watch her back, should it be required?

Useless.

He was frustrated. He could see nothing, and yet as far as he was aware, they hadn't blocked Riza's ability to see. She was commanded to guide him and follow behind their captors. A terrible voice in his head whispered the reason why they hadn't blinded her. They had no intention of letting her live.

Another possibility could be that they were on their way to see Kimblee. He was behind the attack in The Vaults for sure, and these men show up and take them captive? It wasn't hard to figure that one out, and Kimblee had a weird and twisted interest in Riza so she was safe for now but there was no guarantee how long that would last for. Word on the street was that he was furious that she was "the one that got away". Nobody got away from Kimblee. Roy was proud that Riza had managed it, but now they had to make sure that streak kept up. He couldn't do that with this bag on his head and his hands bound.

Roy had been restrained completely because he had no use to Kimblee, and the man will probably kill him. There was no use in denying it. He was ruthless, and Roy wasn't stupid.

"Get him in here." It was the first word one of their captors had spoken in a while. Riza's hand gripped his bicep tighter and gently steered him to the left. Roy obeyed, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He hated not knowing where he was or if there was any imminent danger in a situation like this. He hated not being able to watch his partner's back.

Suddenly Riza's hand was gone from his and he was left trying to squash down the panic building in him as he floundered to try and keep his balance and get a grip on the situation. The only noise from Riza was a muffled yelp.

"Riza?" he called out trying – and failing – to keep his desperation mixing in with his anger.

He fucking hated being blind.

There was a rough shove to his back and Roy stumbled forward, falling to the floor. With his hands tied he had limited ways to catch himself. Bracing himself, his palms scraped on the stone and his shoulder hit the floor painfully, his head bouncing off the cold ground. There was another muffled but indignant cry from Riza.

While still recovering from his shock, Roy's hands were freed, but his head was ringing from its impact against the floor, so he had no way to try and free himself further. While one set of hands clamped something metal onto his battered and bleeding wrists, another ripped the hood of his head. Roy blinked furiously as warm air washed over his face. He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen, grateful for even the muggy air in the room after being under that hood.

Looking around frantically, he saw the same man as before restraining Riza with a knife to her throat. A hand was clamped over her mouth but the look in her eyes as their gazes met was filled with fire. She was pissed.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," the man who'd restrained him initially smirked. Another was to Roy's left and in his hand was the hood that had been over Roy's head. They walked away from him, towards the door, and the man holding Riza began to move also. She fought it, struggling against his hold despite the knife pressed at her throat.

"Really?" the newcomer asked doubtfully, a nasty sneer on his face. "That's what you're going to say to him?"

"Shut up," the other grumbled.

As they left Riza's eyes never left his. They were determined and angry. It told Roy that she would fight to find a way out of here for them. Roy made a move to leave after them but was stopped short by metal chains attached to his wrists. He gasped in pain and glanced down, forgetting they'd been put on him. The metal bit at his already bloody wrists and Roy swore. The door slammed shut, leaving him alone in further darkness.

He was stuck.

* * *

As soon as they were out the room Riza jerked her head away from the man's hand. He fought to keep it in place, but Riza wouldn't rest until the dirty and foul-smelling appendage was out of her face.

"Stay _still_," he growled, pulling her upright roughly. Riza winced but didn't let up. "Ugh, fine. Jesus. Just stay still."

"I can walk by myself," she snapped.

"I dunno," the man next to her remarked. "Lover boy back there seemed pretty certain you couldn't do it by yourself."

Riza felt her anger flash inside her as they cackled amongst themselves. She wasn't stupid. One wrong move could lead to further injury or even death, but it didn't stop her for feeling anger towards how she or Roy was being treated. He was left alone in that dark, damp room by himself, chained to a wall. She was livid and determined to get him out. It was the least she could do after all the times he'd saved her ass.

She had to be smart. They were in another part of The Vaults. It was underneath the same bridge as the one Kimblee's men had just attacked, but Riza had no idea this area even existed. She wouldn't put it past the man to own the whole line of vaults that rested underneath this bridge.

The Vaults were constructed in the arches of a bridge that spanned the sharp, steep hills in Central City. It was built for convenience centuries ago to save merchants travelling fifty or so miles out their way to get around the steep valleys between the areas of Central before it had been built up. Due to the length of the bridge – there were nineteen arches – and there were vaults underneath the majority of them, however no one really knew how many were open. This one they'd been led to was one of the lesser known. It was nothing compared to the awful vaults she was used to. There were two men on the door guarding the entrance and one standing outside the room Roy was currently being held in. All armed to the teeth with varying sizes of knives. Apart from those three, those were the only people Riza had seen. It left an eerie quality to the endless hallways, where the only sounds were water dripping somewhere in the darkness and the occasional muffled scream.

Riza swallowed as she walked, straightening her spine. The man's grip didn't relent, but she would keep her head held high as she walked, unafraid of what was about to meet her, and determined to make a stand to fight for her life and for Roy's.

They stopped outside a doorway and the man in front knocked before waiting for a command to enter. It came from a frighteningly familiar voice and Riza swallowed. She knew there was a very good possibility she would be facing Kimblee after they'd been captured tonight. She just found herself not wanting to face him alone.

_Tonight was a prime example of exactly __**why**_ _you shouldn't be out here trying to fight Kimblee alone._ Roy's words echoed in her head and Riza took a quiet but deep breath. She calmed her racing heart as best she could as she came face to face with the man who'd terrorized her for the past few months.

How naïve she'd been the night of the ball. Now, Riza discovered she desperately wanted Roy by her side right now, just for moral support.

"Miss Riza," Kimblee greeted coolly. He gestured to a chair in front of the lavish mahogany desk in front of him. Riza was forced into it roughly with a hand on either of her shoulders, pushing her down.

Kimblee's office was decidedly something Riza would definitely _not_ expect to see in The Vaults. The stone walls had been cleaned up and didn't leak water from them like the rest of the rooms did. Bookshelves were located along the walls to their left and right, crammed full of leather-bound books that looked extremely expensive. The desk was varnished to perfection, giving off a bright sheen when the candlelight on the walls flickered over it. The chair Kimblee was sitting on was plush and covered in a forest green coloured leather. The wood of the chair matched the colour of the desk, looking very well coordinated.

The man himself was dressed in that signature white suit. His matching white hat wasn't far away, it was perched on a coat stand in the back-right corner. His hair was slicked backwards into a ponytail, tied up with a dark green ribbon, giving it the likeness of a rat tail. It was fitting, really.

"You're a difficult woman to track down, Miss Riza," he smirked and with a jolt she was transported back to that ball, when Roy had whispered those same exact words in her ear. Her heart leapt and a warmth pooled in her stomach, but she managed to keep her face neutral. God, she really wished it was him saying those words to her, rather than this snake.

"I aim to please," she remarked, keeping her expression neutral. Kimblee smirked, but he seemed less than pleased. His jaw locked, moving carefully before he spoke again. When he did, it was with control, like he was trying to reign in his anger.

Riza didn't care.

"Now, down to business. You slighted me that night in The Vaults and I didn't appreciate that."

"What?" she asked, feigning confusion. Her heart rate picked up, but she didn't let it show.

"Don't play dumb, Miss Riza," he sneered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her two captors take one step closer to her chair. "I know it was you in The Vaults that night."

"I was in there tonight," she replied. "But I've never met you in there before. Ask Lyle. I only started there a week or so ago –"

"Don't _lie_," he sneered. Two hands clamped down on her shoulders. Riza began to feel the panic building inside her. "Perhaps a little _persuasion_ will jog your memory." He jerked his head and she was ripped from the chair without warning. Riza _really_ began to panic. She was dragged from the room while Kimblee looked on with a pleased smirk on his face. It was the last thing she saw before a hood was slid over her head.

* * *

Roy had long since given up on jerking on the chains to try and free himself. His wrists had been red raw before. Now they were even worse. It pained to move in any way. The slightest movement sent a shooting pain through his limbs and left him squeezing his eyes closed in pain.

He panted, sitting cross legged on the floor, at a loss of what to do. Wanting to do so much, but unable to get out of this damned room and protect his friend. He felt like a failure.

The door opened with a jerk and his captor walked into the room. Roy straightened his spine as he met them, ready and head on, but his mouth parted in shock when the next person strode through the door. The second captor was dragging an unconscious Riza into the room and promptly dumped her onto the floor, just out of his reach.

"Riza?" he called in disbelief. She didn't stir, didn't move a muscle. There was no reaction to his call. He tried again, louder, as the door slammed closed behind the men. "Riza?!"

Nothing.

Roy shuffled forward but was drawn to a stop when the metal ground against his battered wrists. Roy didn't care. He continued to strain, pushing himself further to try and get as close to her as possible. The chains pulled at his shoulders, painfully sitting in their sockets. His wrists were beyond saving by this point, but Roy didn't care because all he could focus on was the unconscious, unresponsive, woman that had been dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

"Riza, can you hear me?" he half begged. He strained again, biting back a yell at the protest on his wrists. "Riza, please," he pleaded, unable to help himself. His voice cracked and the desperation of the past hour or so crept up on him.

Still, no answer. So, Roy made himself comfortable and remained as close to her as he could until she awoke.

* * *

Riza stirred, her fingers twitching against the cool ground underneath her body. She let out a weak moan as a wave of pain rushed through her head. There was a voice calling to her, but it was irritating, and she just wanted them to stop. It was making her head thump in time to their calls and she just wanted it to stop.

"Riza?" the voice called to her, desperation lacing their tone. Cracking open an eye, blearily she saw Roy Mustang staring at her with wide and earnest eyes. _What was he doing here?_ Riza groaned again, pushing herself up onto all fours. It was a struggle. All her muscles protested. Once she was up, she had to bring a hand to her pounding head. It felt like her brain was pounding inside her skull and it wouldn't let up.

"Riza, _please_." She cracked an eye open and looked to her left, seeing Roy straining against the metal holding him in place, and that was when everything came rushing back to her. The attack on The Vaults, the capture by Kimblee's men, the conversation with the man himself, and then the subsequent conversation she had with his men _afterwards_…

"Are you okay?" Roy asked her, his tone almost begging that she would tell him yes.

Her tongue felt like lead in her mouth as she opened it. All that left her was a pained grunt. Managing to get upright, she fell into a seated position, leaning heavily against the wall beside her. Riza's legs were carelessly spread in front of her, the limbs feeling like they were also made of lead. It was a struggle to get them to cooperate. She was panting by the time she was finally comfortable.

"Riza?" He sounded so hopeful. She nodded once, confirming she was all right, then closed her eyes as she caught her breath. Her whole body ached, every part feeling like a massive bruise as she sat, with nothing giving her comfort or a reprieve. Kimblee's men had beaten her well. She'd passed out after a few punches but given by the state of her stomach, it felt like there had been a few more kicks in there after she'd blacked out. _Cowards_. She would have huffed a laugh if it didn't hurt so much to breathe.

"I'm all right," she finally managed to croak out.

"What did they do?" he asked fiercely, the metal of his chains clanking loudly. Cracking open an eye again she saw his arms pulled to the side at an awkward angle as he'd tried to move towards her.

"I'm all right. It's okay –"

"What did they _do_?" Riza regarded him silently. His eyes were burning with a fire she'd never seen before, and it was aimed towards those who had harmed her.

"You don't want to know," she replied. His frown deepened, eyes burning brighter. "What happened to you?"

His jaw locked as she tried to divert the attention off her physical condition. By the set of it and the displeased look on his face, Riza knew he wasn't ready to drop it. However, trapped in here, he couldn't do anything, and neither could she. All she could do was try and move as little as possible.

"Nothing," he replied, Riza detecting a strong bitterness in his voice. "Just tied me up here and left me alone for hours." Her stomach dropped. He'd been in here for hours? She'd only been in a meeting with Kimblee for ten minutes or so before being dragged off. She'd been awake for about half an hour, maximum, during that time. "Then they dragged you in, and that's all that's happened."

"How long was I out for?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to let on that she'd been out of it for longer than she thought. That would only make him angrier and she needed Roy to be level-headed, not volatile and looking for revenge.

Roy shrugged then winced as the movement pulled at his shoulders no doubt painfully. "An hour? I'm not sure in here."

"Roy?" He looked at her expectantly. "Please, relax." His brow furrowed in confusion. "Your arms," she replied softly to his silent question.

"What?" he asked, glancing down. "Oh." He relaxed his shoulders and shuffled backwards slightly, allowing the chain to slacken. He hissed in pain as the shackle on his joined wrist rubbed against his skin. Even at her distance, Riza could see how red and bloody they were.

Nothing further was said about exactly _why_ he was sitting so uncomfortably, desperately calling to her to wake up. Riza wasn't stupid, and in this moment of weakness, she let it slide. She felt it too when she saw how bloody his wrists were. She'd come to care for him – probably more than she should – and he'd apparently been subjected to the same fate. It was clear in the tone of his voice as he'd begged her to wake up, the earnest eyes, and the relief she saw when she'd finally met his eyes and confirmed she was all right.

Something told Riza that this time he was looking out for her out of more than just guilt for what his mother had put her through.

Her mind was foggy, but it called back to the time in The Vaults just hours before. His touch had been so gentle as he cupped her cheek, asking if she was all right. He'd held her tightly against his body as the world shook, trying to protect her vulnerable self from another assault by the falling rock. His relieved smile had warmed her stomach and her heart when she was finally up and walking.

_Oh boy_, she thought as realisation dawned on her.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, tone softer, but pained. Riza judged he was decidedly calmer than before, and wouldn't mind telling him now. He would still get angry, she knew that, but trapped in those chains he couldn't go anywhere. _He could hurt himself further, though_. That was true. If he moved too quickly and jarred that shackle, it would damage his already battered wrists. She didn't want him to hurt himself. Especially over her. "They beat me." There was no way she could lie to him either. Her stomach dropped again, a sadness filling her as his head snapped up. His eyes were set ablaze once more.

"What?" His voice was deathly calm, but his chest began to heave in anger.

"Roy." The chains were moving as he got more agitated.

"They did _what_?"

"Roy, calm down –" He'd jerked his hands in frustration, trying to free himself.

"You're asking me to calm down after revealing _that_?"

"_Roy_," she barked, voice stronger than it had been since she woke up. That stopped him in pace, but the anger was still present in his body.

"He'll pay for this, I swear –"

Riza pushed herself painfully onto her knees. She had to keep one hand pressed against her left side, closing her eyes to ride out a wave of pain. She grit her teeth tightly, grinding them together as she tried to prevent herself from crying out. There might be a broken rib on that side. She managed to get to her feet as Roy asked her in concern what she was doing. She lowered herself down next to him – painfully once more – but had to flop down as her poor legs wouldn't hold her up any longer.

"Be careful," he fretted.

"Please, don't worry about it."

He challenged her once. "Don't worry about you being _beaten_ for no reason? Riza –"

"Please," she pleaded, interrupting him. She lay one of her hands atop his bound ones, and he stilled. Her body fell against his, Riza leaning heavily on his shoulder. She couldn't stop herself from placing her head against it, too exhausted to care if it was inappropriate or not. She needed the comfort. "Stop hurting yourself over me."

He was silent. Her eyes fluttered closed but she felt his chin brush the top of her hair. "I'm not –" he mumbled.

"You are," she argued. Her fingers brushed up over the single shackle. He winced as her hands accidentally caressed the skin above it gently and Riza's eyes flew open as she recoiled as if she'd been burned. "I'm sorry," she whispered regretfully.

"No, it's okay."

"It's not. Your poor wrists." Gently she grasped his fingers, giving them a quick squeeze.

"You fared far worse in this deal. I'm so sorry," he murmured quietly. Riza's eyes closed and she let the sound of his voice wash over her. It had such a deep quality to it and it instantly relaxed her. Despite where they were – and how incapacitated Roy was – she felt safe lying there against him. It was a great comfort and in spite of everything, she was glad he was there with her. Not so glad about the injury he'd received though.

"It happened. Let's deal with the here and now."

"Like how we're going to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she breathed, feeling sleep washing over her body, threatening to claim her completely. Succumbing to her exhaustion was much needed but they needed to sit and plan -

Roy chuckled. She heard the sound rumble through his chest with her ear pressed against his shoulder. "Just rest Riza. I'll keep watch."

"No, I'm fine…" she protested quietly.

"I'll watch your back. Don't worry."

Sleep claimed her not long afterwards but she distinctly remembered feeling more pressure on the top of her head. She smiled at the thought of Roy resting his head against hers as she passed out finally.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: change of day for updating again (lmao) bc sundays are just easier for me from now on with my current schedule. i only anticipate there being 2/3 more chapters after this onea**

**andhere we have it, the climax! enjoy!**

* * *

Edward was jerked awake by shouts. He shot up in bed despite the sleep trying to claim him and return his mind to unconsciousness. "Al," he called, nudging his brother's leg in the bed next to him. Alphonse stirred with a quiet whine but burrowed back underneath the sheet. Blinking away sleep, Edward ripped open their bedroom door and was met with a sight he didn't expect.

There was a flurry of activity outside the door. People were moving in both directions up the corridor of the Madame's mansion, some walking with another, others running. There were orders being shouted, street names, and people equipping themselves with weapons as they moved. They were all heading in one direction – towards the Madame's office.

"Ed!" Rebecca was hurrying up the corridor towards him. "Get Al ready," she ordered. Her eyes were filled with determination, but there was relief in her tone, her eyes wet. "They found them."

Edward didn't need to be told twice. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He nodded once and ran back in his room, the door closing softly behind him. He begun to change while nudging Alphonse's leg harder to urge him awake.

"Al, wake up."

"No…" he whined.

"Al, they found them."

"Who?" he asked sleepily, finally cracking open an eye at his older brother who was already dressed and pulling his jacket on over his clothes.

"Mustang and Riza." There was a brief pause as Alphonse processed the information then he surged upwards and out of bed, beginning to get dressed. Edward opened the wardrobe filled with their personal effects and begun arming himself. He paused on one knife in particular. It was a knife Riza had given him shortly after she took them under her wing.

_Use this as a means to protect yourself,_ she'd told Ed. _I never want you to have to take a life – and I will do everything in my power to stop that from becoming a reality for you – but always look out for yourself and your brother._

_I'll always protect you Edward – Alphonse too. I'll always watch your back._

Edward gripped the handle tighter, his resolve strengthening. It was time for them to look out for her.

Alphonse was dressed and fully equipped in less than two minutes. The two made their way to the Madame's personal office together, moving through the now nearly empty corridors.

They were stopped at the door but not by anyone. They froze in surprise when they saw the amount of people who'd amassed in the office, who were there to fight for their friend and bring her home. People milled about, speaking with one another so there was a low buzz in the room. The atmosphere was determined, the people agreeing with one another and formulating plans.

"Ed!" Rebecca called, beckoning them over with a hurried wave.

"Are all these people here to help?" Alphonse asked in wonder.

Rebecca nodded. "They are. Although, their main interest is probably Roy." Edward frowned. Mustang wasn't the centre of the universe, unlike what some people thought here - Edward had heard many women whispering and giggling about Roy as he moved through the mansion before he'd disappeared. There was someone else involved here too.

Hell, he and Alphonse had almost joined Riza. They'd almost been caught by Kimblee's men when they'd exited the storm drain back up on the bridge. Edward had grabbed Alphonse and dragged him over the wall of the bridge, down into the street below where the crowds were gathering, many screaming people's names or fighting through the throng to try to either escape or find someone. They'd lost them in the chaos. Rebecca had found them and sent them packing back to the Madame's mansion, not taking no for an answer, while she went to recon the area. They'd sat for hours for any news, both their stomachs filling with lead when Rebecca and Gracia returned without Riza, both looking defeated and fearful. Mr. Hughes had wrapped his arms around Gracia and comforted her, whispering things softly in her ear. Rebecca had no one, and looked like she'd needed a hug, but Alphonse had already beaten Ed to the punch. Edward had guessed correctly, because she hugged Alphonse tightly and didn't let him go for some time.

Mr. Hughes was the one spearheading the search for Mustang and Riza. He'd stressed for both boys to call him by his first name, but it felt so _wrong_. He felt too much like a father figure to them. Both brothers had come to the conclusion one night after the first meeting of the rescue operation. They'd lain awake that night, both too wired to sleep, and in a brief moment of hilarity, they'd both come to that conclusion together, laughing and amused. They didn't know their real father, so had no one to compare Mr. Hughes to, but there was no other role in their life that he fit into.

Needless to say the search had been relentless. They'd been missing for three days but now, it appeared they'd been found. Mr. Hughes stood at the Madame's desk, with the woman herself standing behind it at the back, overseeing the operation.

"Everyone," Mr. Hughes called to get the room's attention. The murmur stopped almost instantly, the only sound was fabric rubbing together as people turned towards the man in charge. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, and at this time of night too." It was currently four o'clock in the morning. The sun was only just beginning to peak over the tall hedges that surrounded the edge of the Madame's property. "We really appreciate that," he added, gesturing between himself and the Madame. Edward had learned that Mr. Hughes was Mustang's partner. They worked every job together, leaving them feeling more like brothers than friends.

"Mustang is family, there's no way we would miss this," someone called out.

"Not to mention miss the opportunity to take down that bastard!" another answered. There was a murmur of agreement around the room with others voicing their support with shouts for Mustang. Mr. Hughes tried to calm and quieten them down, but to no avail. Edward began to feel indignation on Riza's behalf at the show of support for Mustang. While he was pleased all these people were willing to help, she was out there too –

"Not to mention Miss Riza," a woman called out over the cacophony of noise. The sounds of agreement were louder than they were for Mustang. "We wouldn't leave her in the hands of that bastard."

Edward shared a look with Alphonse and Rebecca, feeling emotion swell in his chest.

Ever since coming here and ever since their disappearing, it seemed everyone had forgotten about Riza. Everyone talked about Mustang-this, or Mustang-that, never about her. She deserved it as much as anyone.

"Everyone, settle down!" Mr. Hughes barked out. Once it was quiet, his voice softened. "We're here for _both_ of them, and thank you for your show of support." Mr. Hughes glanced over to Edward. "I know her family appreciate your desire to see her back home safe and well." Another murmur of agreement swept the room and Edward had to blink away tears and take a deep breath. Maes commanded the attention of the room once more. "All right everyone, let's get down to business."

* * *

Roy had to watch the men come and take Riza away three more times. Fury and hatred burned inside him so brightly every time they took her and brought her back looking worse for wear. The emotions were almost suffocating him, leaving his chest heaving with breath as he bit his tongue so he wouldn't make Riza's situation any worse than it already was. All he could offer Kimblee's men was a glare.

She wasn't back from her third trip out of their cell yet.

It didn't save his wrists though. They were getting worse with every passing day. Numbness had set in first, but now there was a dull ache and his skin felt like it was burning. Infection was probably rampant but it was nothing compared to the treatment Riza had received so he didn't complain. They would jerk angrily in their restraints when he was feeling frustrated and angry – sometimes he wouldn't even realise he was doing it – but Riza's touch always calmed him. She'd run her hands over his and it felt like a salve to the burn that was ever present. If he was being perfectly honest, he wasn't fully relaxed until she was next to him. He hated to ask it of her, but without asking, every time she was brought back she would shuffle her way painfully over to his side. It would soothe his heart rate and belay his worry because the steady presence of her weight leaning against him would calm him right down after seeing that she was as okay as she could be.

His heart beat painfully in his chest every time he heard her laboured breathing. When she passed out that was what he'd focus on because there was nothing else. After the second time she was taken away a wheeze had become apparent in her breathing and that did nothing for his frustration and despair.

He'd also realised he'd come to care for her more than he thought. Every time she was shoved to the floor, Roy watched on, furious at the treatment, but powerless to do anything to stop it. He'd begun to hate himself for his helplessness and his stupidity at getting caught. Riza was paying the price for that and Roy had already decided he'd never forgive himself for it. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him either. Riza had shushed him and told him not to worry about it – among a myriad of other things he blamed himself for – but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He'd preached to her for months about how he'd always have her back, and that she should return to the mansion and accept the Madame's protection because they'd all watch out for her. Where was that promise now? When she was being taken away and harmed against her will and he was trapped and tied to a _fucking_ _wall_, stuck, unable to help her?

Roy definitely didn't deserve her forgiveness.

The door opened as Riza returned from her third excursion. Roy straightened his spine in anticipation, eyes eagerly watching to see if she was all right, but he froze when his eyes settled on her.

Riza was forcefully walked – well, limped would be the more appropriate word – into the room with a knife at her throat. Her eyes were cast downwards and there was an expression on her face that didn't sit right with him. She almost looked defeated… Roy's stomach sank.

"Riza?" he called to her, trying to get some kind of reaction, but there was nothing. Not even a flinch.

"It's no use," the man beside Riza and her captor stated, voice bored. "On your feet," he ordered. Roy stared at him defiantly, not moving. When he'd waited too long, the knife was pressed harder against her throat and drew blood, causing Riza to gasp quietly at the sharp pain but she never lifted her head.

"Wait!" Roy cried, instantly feeling horrible. He'd fucked up. Again. "Okay, just... wait. I'll get up." It was an arduous affair – his wrists screaming in protest as the metal felt like it was grinding against bone – but he made it. The man walked over and released his shackles from the wall, wrapping the chain around his arm so it wouldn't drag on the floor and tugged on it, indicating Roy should begin walking. Roy hissed in pain – the movement unexpected – and protested. The man responded with another sharp tug. Roy grit his teeth but began to move. Riza was released from her restraint, but again, there was no reaction. Her eyes remained on the floor as they walked, her movements mechanical.

"Are you all right?" he murmured. Nothing. Worry began to pool in his gut, eating away at him along with the dread that was already present from the moment he'd set eyes on her again. Her expression was so vacant, only responding to pain. Her eyes never lifted from the floor, never responded to his questions. They continued to walk in silence, even the men escorting them offered no sharp warnings or commands.

Roy warily eyed an ornately carved oak door. It looked incredibly out of place within The Vaults. Something this lavish didn't look like it belonged next to the weeping walls that oozed both water and another questionable green liquid. The men stepped through, bringing their prisoners with them, and Roy felt his blood boil when he set eyes on Kimblee for the first time. His lips curled into a snarl, but it was quickly stopped with a tug on the chain attached to his wrists.

"Mr. Mustang," Kimblee greeted smoothly, a smug smile on his face. Roy glared at him but opted to remain silent. He didn't think his wrists could survive another assault. They already felt like they were going to snap. Whenever his captor tugged on that _damned_ chain he saw stars dance in his vision and felt like he might black out with the pain. It stole his breath away. "How nice to meet you again."

Roy wanted to scream and yell at the bastard, but just glared. He'd quickly learned to keep his mouth shut. "Kimblee," he stated coolly.

"My apologies we've not met before now. I've been… preoccupied." His gaze flicked over to Riza and Roy stiffened when he saw his sleazy smile grow even wider.

"What did you do to her?" Roy snarled, unable to keep it in any longer.

"_I _did nothing," he replied smoothly. "But she's been broken. Finally." His eyes leered at Riza and Roy jerked the chain in anger to try and tear his eyes off of her. He was so angry he didn't even notice the pain.

"What did you _do_?"

Kimblee's eyes flicked towards the man holding Roy's chain. In the next instant it was pulled tight, leaving him gasping in pain, his breaths stuttering as he felt his vision greying. There was still no movement from Riza. "I already answered your question." The chain was still tight and it forced Roy to his knees. He was bent over, panting for breath, eyes on the floor swimming beneath him.

"Just… Leave her alone," he panted.

Kimblee shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. She slighted me before and had to pay. Now, she has."

His words stirred something inside Roy's brain. The vacant look on her face, the lack of response, the defeated look in her eyes… Had Kimblee…?

_She's been broken. Finally._

Roy surged to his feet, charging at Kimblee. In his mind he had visions of wrapping the chain around the man's neck and squeezing until there was nothing left between the metal. The lunge caught his captor by surprise and he lost his grip on the chain, allowing Roy to get closer than Kimblee probably wanted him to. There was no thought to his actions. His hands were bound together so there was no way he'd be able to attack him, but Roy was blinded by his anger and his hatred. This man before him had done inexcusable things to Riza and he needed to pay for it.

Arms grabbed his elbows, clamping down and pulling them backwards, hard. The shackle was pressed into his stomach, pulling his wrists apart but he was too far gone to even notice any pain.

"Take him to the white room."

Roy was dragged backwards, struggling against his restraint, snarling. "_Fuck you_, Kimblee," he'd shouted. "Riza!" Still no reaction. "Riza, please! Answer me!" Nothing.

Kimblee stood in one fluid movement and approached Riza, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact but didn't move away. Roy's fight waned for a second as he watched, realising that Kimblee probably had broken Riza and done the awful thing Roy thought he'd done.

"Please," Roy whispered as he was dragged out of the room.

"You will watch this, my dear," he heard Kimblee murmur lowly to her.

Roy had failed. He'd failed to watch her back. He'd failed to protect her from Kimblee, resulting in something awful happening to her. Seeing that defeated look, those broken eyes… Roy knew what Kimblee meant by ordering his men to take him to the "white room". He was going to die, and although he felt the panic rise in him at the prospect, that primal response to that news was wiped clean by the horror of what he'd done to Riza, or failed to do for her.

Said "white room" was indeed, painted white. There was an incredibly strong smell of disinfectant and chemical that made Roy gag. A myriad of weapons lay on a table and there was one chair in the centre of the room, equipped with leather straps to restrain him.

This was it.

Kimblee's hand still remained on Riza's shoulder possessively as they entered the room. Roy was finally freed from the metal chain and he gasped in pain as air rushed over his battered wrists. He looked down at them and blanched at the sight. The skin looked like it was beyond saving. It was worn thin and bloody. Where the shackle had sat, the skin sat lower, like the metal had slowly rubbed away at the skin, almost hitting the bone.

"You have two minutes with your _wife_," Kimblee sneered before all the men left the room, leaving just the two of them. As soon as their backs were turned Roy stumbled over to Riza. He'd forgotten he'd referred to Riza as his wife as a cover. He had a fleeting thought, in what was supposedly going to be his final few minutes alive. _Oh, how I wish that was true_.

"Riza?" he asked quietly, cupping her face in his hands gently. His wrists protested at the movement but he ignored it. His head dipped, trying to catch her eye, but they were still focussed on the floor. "Riza, please, talk to me." The request came out as a whisper, a hint of a sob in his throat as he begged her to respond to him.

He felt helpless. There was so much he wanted to say at once, but didn't have the time. A small voice in his head whispered that he didn't deserve to get all of it out and reveal his true feelings for the woman in front of him.

Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, eyes squeezed together tightly when he realised her arms were still hung limp by her sides. Still, no reaction from her. He bit back a sob, biting his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, unable to hold back the emotion any longer. "I'm _so sorry_ for everything I've put you through. You didn't deserve it. You haven't deserved _any_ of this, and yet, you took it in your stride and told me not to worry about you, told me it wasn't my fault, when it _was_.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," he continued, voice cracking. "So I won't ask for it. Know this, though," he added, pulling away and placing both hands on her shoulders, bending at the knees so he could look into those vacant eyes. Oh, how he'd grown to love those eyes… "At first it may have been out of guilt that I helped you, but recently it's been out of love." He stopped when he saw her twitch. _Did she just…?_ "I love you, Riza Hawkeye," he stated passionately, desperately watching for a reaction. There was another twitch in her body. "I suppose I always have, I was just too dumb to realise it."

The door creaked open. Roy quickly pressed his forehead against Riza's. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't deserve to, but I do." Footsteps as his captors entered the room, signalling the start of his demise while tearing him away from a bubble he wanted to live in forever. "Never forget that. Please." He pressed his lips to her forehead. Roy's eyes never left Riza's face as he was hauled towards the chair in the centre of the room. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, feeling some relief that he'd managed to get through to her.

Hands forced him into the chair roughly, strapping his forearms and ankles to the chair. His eyes never left Riza as the men who restrained him left the room.

There was a loud _thud_ from behind the door. The man behind Kimblee turned in confusion, hand rising to his belt to arm himself but he never got the chance. He was knocked backwards and bumped into his boss, causing Kimblee to stumble forwards. He whirled in a rage as Roy's chest swelled with hope. Riza's head snapped up, eyes meeting his and burning with the same fury Roy had felt minutes ago. She burst into action, flicking a knife into Kimblee's back. He cried out, staggering forwards before turning with a snarl on his face, meeting Riza's cold gaze.

"You _bitch_," he growled.

"You _bastard_," Riza shot back in a snarl. It was like a switch bad been flicked, and she was back to her old self. Roy was still struggling to comprehend it.

Kimblee took one step forward but was knocked flat on his stomach by none other than Vanessa. Roy blinked at the sight before him, too stunned to even move. His adoptive sister was kneeling all her weight on Kimblee's back, restraining him, while Riza stood over his body, a hidden weapon drawn, no longer the puppet she appeared to be just moments ago.

Was she…?

Was she all right after all?

Roy felt relief surge in his chest and tears collect in his eyes. He let out a breath in a rush. It appeared Riza had only just then remembered he was there. She spun around at the sound of his exhale, eyes meeting his before she hurriedly limped over. With shaking hands she undid the straps. Once free Roy shot up from the chair, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, breathing it in despite the days worth of dirt, dust, and grime, all the while feeling the urge to burst into tears.

"You're okay?" he breathed, relief making his limbs shake as her hands gripped his body tightly.

Riza nodded against him. "I'm all right," she replied, voice a whisper. "I'm sorry –"

Roy shushed her. "It's all right. You've come back to me. That's all that matters."

She pulled away, eyes full of unshed tears. "It was just an act, I'm sorry -"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands like he had before, but this time it was with joy by his side, not despair and worry. He ignored the shake of his hands as his injured wrists protested at the action. A soft smile graced Roy's lips because he was just so damn happy that she was all right. Kimblee hadn't broken her like he'd boasted. Riza stopped her apology in its tracks, eyes focussed on his expression instead. "It's all right," he soothed. He removed one hand, brushing her fringe off her face and tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear. His head dipped and Riza rose to meet him, pressing her lips against his hard in the kiss, her hands moving to grip the front of his shirt, fisting it in her palms.

"I love you too," she whispered back to him, causing Roy to bundle her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: SIKE i have all the chapters written minus the epilogue so... time to post one a day until they're all up! enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you all right?" Vanessa asked, her concerned eyes lingering longer on Riza than her adoptive brother. Riza knew she looked a sight. After "agreeing" to work with Kimblee she'd actually been given the chance to clean up, but the bruises that mottled her skin wouldn't disappear with running water. In that small, impeccably clean bathroom in The Vaults, she'd stared at her reflection in the mirror, gearing herself up to face Roy after "siding with the enemy.''

It was hard. _Very _hard. She'd fallen for him when they'd both been beaten and only had each other to cling to for comfort. They'd been tethered together in that cell in ways that Riza would never have imagined. Months ago, if someone had told her she'd actually fall in love with the infuriating and unbelievably irritating Roy Mustang, then she'd have laughed in their face, calling them crazy. Riza had chuckled quietly to herself in Kimblee's own private bathroom, before her face crumpled. Taking a shuddering breath, she'd calmed herself and begun to wash up before tears could wet her skin. In order to play the part of the broken spirit she had to look like it. She had to look like Kimblee and his men had taken care of her, patched up some of her wounds. They'd done nothing of the sort – Riza had applied all the dressings herself – but in order to fool Kimblee and Roy – the one person she _really_ didn't want to – she had to dress the part.

_It's all an act. Play the character._

Seeing realisation dawn on Roy's face at what they must have done to "break" her, Riza felt her heart break for him. He had no idea what had really happened. His thoughts had turned to the worst. Given Kimblee's reputation, Riza wouldn't put it past the man to sexually assault the women he targeted. That's why when one of his men had dragged her to a room with only a chair and a bed, she was instantly on her guard. His hands had reached for her, only managing to grab her shirt with the speed that she moved, and within seconds, even with her injuries, she had him pinned on the floor, his eyes wide and frightened.

"What were you planning on doing, I wonder?" she hissed in his face. His eyes – stupidly – flicked towards the wooden bed with the uncomfortable mattress – and Riza punched him in the face. She did it again just to vent some frustration at all this man and his boss had put her through during her time here. He'd been the one to hold a knife to her throat.

"You breathe a word of this and I _will_ kill you at the earliest opportunity," she warned him. "Disagree, and I'll kill you in this room. Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to walk me out of this _lavish_ suite and tell Kimblee that the deed has been done. I've been "broken"," she scoffed. Her forearm pressed across his throat to further emphasise her point causing him to squeak underneath her. "I'm going to play the part and you're going to keep your mouth _shut_ unless I tell you otherwise."

"What happens when he figures out your little game?" the man rasped.

Riza pushed down harder, eliciting a whine from him. "That's where you come in. He's not going to find out. And if he does, well, I'm going to die either way. This is just prolonging it to try and save my friend." She wouldn't let them harm Roy again, not while she had some strength in her to stop it.

"What's with the marks?" Kimblee had asked his lackey, raising an eyebrow at the burst lip on the man's face.

He shrugged but Riza caught his hands shaking as they were shoved into his pockets. "She put up a decent fight."

Back in the present, Riza nodded tiredly to Vanessa. She was okay. The pain was still there in her abdomen and side, her limbs felt like lead, and her head pounded, but she was all right because it was _over_. Kimblee was on his feet restrained by two of the Madame's girls. He was shouting expletives and thrashing in his restraints but they were too strong for him.

Roy wrapped an arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip. She was gently pulled against his side and Riza was grateful for it. It pained her to move in that way, but it was also keeping her upright, so couldn't complain too much.

"I'm okay," Roy told her. "Riza?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"But?" Roy asked, picking up on her unspoken request.

"I could do with a seat," she mumbled, her exhaustion creeping up on her now the adrenaline was gone from her system.

Roy ushered her over to the chair he'd been restrained to. When they locked the straps over his limbs she'd felt rage build inside her. At the momentary distraction from behind the door, she'd burst into action. Riza had no idea _what_ was going on outside, but she wouldn't let them kill Roy. No way. It was extremely fortunate the Madame's people _were_ outside that door because Riza made a rash decision based on her emotions. If it hadn't been them, then Riza was in no real condition to fight someone. Her adrenaline would've worn off and she'd be dead right now.

Crouching so he was at her eye level, Roy's concerned face looked up at her, his eyes searching her face as he brushed her hair behind her ears as best he could. The matted and unwashed short strands didn't want to cooperate after being cooped up inside the humid vault rooms for days on end. "How are you feeling? They hurt you pretty bad."

"It hurts," she admitted. "But nothing I can't handle. I've had worse."

Roy's lips pressed into a thin line as he exhaled forcefully through his nose. "I don't doubt it," he replied somewhat sourly. "But you were _beaten_. You need to rest."

"Not until we're out of here."

"Riza," he began gently. "We're fine. The Madame has people outside and all over the vaults. We're safe -"

"Not until we're outside," she whispered, meeting his gaze, determined in her resolve. He stopped himself and blinked at the emotion he saw there. "I need -" She sighed. "I need to see you out of here. I need us both out of here before I can feel safe."

Roy took a moment then nodded in understanding. "Okay then. Let's go."

She slung her arm around his shoulder as they walked out. He gripped her wrist securely, his other hand wrapped around her waist. She tried to hold in her gasps of pain every time he pressed too hard on her side. She barely managed it. To be honest, it was nice to be cared for, for once. Riza had only known it once before in her adult life, and that was by Rebecca.

Speaking of her friend, she was waiting outside The Vaults at the horse and carriage the Madame had probably provided them with, shifting from foot to foot anxiously while searching for Riza. Rebecca gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth while tears collected in her eyes.

"Oh, Riza!" she cried, rushing to meet them. She flung her arms around Riza who grunted in pain. She truly was grateful for her friend's reunion but she seemed to hit every ache in her body as she hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Are you okay? What did he _do_?" she snarled, her tone changing from regretful, to concerned, to hostile in less than five seconds.

"I'm all right," Riza gasped, gulping in lungfuls of fresh air despite how much it hurt her ribs. "I just need to rest."

Rebecca opened the door to the carriage where a worried Edward and Alphonse greeted her. Riza felt tears collect in her eyes when she saw them. "I'm sorry," she whispered to them, apologising for abandoning them and shouldering everything once again.

Alphonse shook his head. "Don't worry about that!" he exclaimed. "Are you _okay_?"

"Just let her rest boys, okay?" Rebecca admonished gently. Roy lowered her into an extremely plush seat and Riza sat back in relief, closing her eyes and only now beginning to believe they were both truly safe.

"We're safe," she murmured, opening her eyes to see Roy right by her side.

He entwined their fingers, gripping her hand tightly as he raised them to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, maintaining eye contact with her. "We're safe," he agreed.

Riza nodded, sighing relief and wincing in pain as her lungs expanded her rib cage. She was fairly certain she had a broken rib.

"Wait," she exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone in the carriage. "Where's Hayate?"

"Who?" Roy asked, confused.

"Right here," Alphonse announced. Riza turned her head groggily towards the younger brother. Sure enough, there was her little ball of fur lying curled up on the bench next to Al, sound asleep. She'd been worried sick about her pup during her kidnapping. She'd left him at her temporary home the night her and Roy had been taken and worried he wouldn't survive and be there waiting for Riza if she got out.

"He came running back two days ago. He's a smart dog," Alphonse stated fondly, petting his fur and causing Hayate to sigh happily in his sleep.

"He's a good boy," she mumbled sleepily.

"Get some rest, love," Roy told her, his words and gentle tone washing over her and making her stomach flutter. "We'll look out for you in the meantime." He eased her into a lying position and Riza felt herself breathing a little easier as gravity no longer had as much an affect on her injured ribs.

Finally feeling safe, Riza drifted off with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Riza?" Roy called to her softly, giving her hand a squeeze. He wanted to know if she truly was asleep now. Her breathing deepened as her face slackened while she relaxed. There was a tiny hint of a smile on her face and Roy found himself returning it. It might not have been aimed at him, and that was okay, but it was a joy to see her finally safe and smiling.

"What happened in there, Roy?" Rebecca asked, filling the silence. Tearing his gaze away from Riza for the moment, he saw three sets of curious and tired eyes looking back at him. They'd been afraid for Riza, that much was clear. Who wouldn't in their situation? It was clear in the bags under their eyes and the tired lines that marked their faces.

"They…" He swallowed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Riza's hand. "They beat her," he revealed. All three bodies stiffened. Roy noticed out of the corner of his eye but was unable to look away from the woman who had stealthily stolen his heart.

He wasn't even sure when it had happened. He'd always cared about her. That had been present since she'd shown up in his mother's office, bloody, and tossed the information they'd been searching for on the desk carelessly. Then when he saw her again at Kimblee's ball he'd blanched at the idea of that snake talking to her alone. Roy swooped in because he couldn't stand the idea of that man finally sinking his claws into her. Not that Riza would let him, but the thought still made his skin crawl because Roy had been made well aware of what Kimblee did to women he sought out. Roy had been to clean up what was left after Kimblee had had his fun on more than one occasion. The reminder of it made him nauseous when be thought that his next victim could have been Riza.

Roy supposed it was in the inn inside The Vaults, when he saw her prone and still form half buried underneath the rubble. The thought of her no longer among the living scared him to death and Roy swore in that moment he'd do everything in his power to prevent that reality from coming to pass.

"And you?" Rebecca prompted, dragging him roughly back to the present. Funny how nowadays thoughts of Riza seemed to overtake his mind completely, taking him away from reality. Roy looked up in surprise. He blinked at the unexpected question. "What did they do to you, if you don't mind me asking?" Her tone was gentle and kind, the same one she'd used when asking about what had happened to Riza, like she actually cared about him. It wasn't his intention for the thought to be unkind, he just figured that he would always be part of "the enemy" towards Riza and her found family. After all, look at what _his_ family had put her through in the beginning.

"I, uh, I was bound in chains." He lifted one arm, showing off his battered and bloody wrists. Alphonse gasped at the sight. Rebecca's lips thinned into a hard line. Edward's face screwed up in distaste, but sympathy too.

"Are you all right?" Rebecca stood and made her way across the short distance to him. She swayed at the carriage moved but kept her balance with ease. "May I?" She took his free hand gently in hers – he refused to let go of Riza's now they were safe and back in the care of friends – and turned it over. Roy winced as the muscles moved. "Sorry," she murmured. "They really did a number on you. I'm sorry, Roy."

"Sorry?" he echoed.

Rebecca nodded. When she met his eyes he was even more surprised to see that they were wet. "I'm sorry we left you down there for so long – _both_ of you. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"Yeah," Edward chipped in quietly. The boy had never been Roy's biggest fan because he was so protective of Riza, and rightly so, but even he looked sincere in his apology.

"We… We should have done more," Alphonse agreed next to him.

"So, thank you" Rebecca added. "For taking care of her, and for taking care of yourself."

"You…" Roy was at a loss for words. He expected this show of support for Riza, but never expected it for himself, but perhaps that was his own guilt and self-hatred talking. Even before realising his feelings he'd never been proud of his actions towards the treatment of Riza Hawkeye. Although he hadn't done anything personally, he also hadn't put a stop to it when he should have. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a rush. "Thank you. Really." All three smiled.

Riza stirred beneath him with a quiet cough that turned into a full blown one. Groaning in pain, her body tried to curl in on itself but couldn't.

"Riza?" Roy called to her, rounding the bench to crouch by her head. He'd been perched on the edge of the same bench, his hand in hers while he watched over her even breathing. Expression turning distraught, she whimpered in her sleep. Roy pressed the back of his hand to her forehead when he saw her complexion. She was drenched in sweat, her matted fringe sticking to her forehead. It was hot to the touch. "She's burning up."

"Here." Rebecca passed over a cushion which Roy promptly placed underneath her head to elevate it slightly. His hands lifted her head gently then eased her back down onto it. Riza whimpered again.

"Hold on, love," he whispered to her, crouching by her head once more. He kissed the back of her hand, pressing his lips against it hard. His palm found her forehead, his thumb stroking the drenched skin in an effort to try and soothe her. "We're almost there."

"Sore," she mumbled in her sleep. "No!" Her body jerked, face screwed up in distress.

"Riza," he commanded firmly, trying to get through to her. His voice was strong but inside his heart was racing as worry and panic began to sink in. "Riza, calm down, you're all right. You're safe."

"No…" she whimpered, body beginning to shake. "Leave him _alone_!"

"Riza, it's Roy," he called to her over her shouts. "I'm fine. We're both safe. We're out of there," he added at the end, voice lowered to a whisper.

Roy forgot about the others in the carriage. All that existed as Riza whimpered in both pain and anguish was the two of them. They were in their own little bubble, and for a moment, it was like being back in that cell. When Riza had been conscious after returning from her trips out they'd sit quietly with their fingers entwined tightly together. Riza's would stroke his hands as she leaned heavily against him while they murmured to each other, afraid of anyone listening or overhearing their conversation. Roy would cling onto her hands desperately because all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her injured body and protect her from harm, but couldn't. That was the next best thing.

They didn't talk about a lot. Mostly about their pasts. He was in awe of her skill before but learning about how long she'd been surviving that way made him admire her even more. It made his heart ache to hear how hard a life she'd had, however it had made Riza the woman she was today, and despite losing her parents, Roy was - in the nicest way possible - glad because it had set her on this path and brought them together.

In the end, Riza started to calm down. Her breaths evened out in her sleep. In relief Roy pressed their foreheads together, whispering over and over again that she was all right and they were safe.

When he finally looked up – and remembered there were others in the carriage watching him – he found two surprised faces staring back at him, whereas Rebecca's expression was soft and knowing. She nodded her approval and mouthed a thank you on behalf of her unconscious friend.

* * *

Riza entered the Madame's office, closing the door quietly behind her. When she'd left her bed that morning déjà vu hit her, as that morning was the first time she'd been allowed to leave her room at the mansion in a week.

Her ribs were in fact broken, like she'd suspected in The Vaults. They'd broken two of them, one almost piercing her lung. She was incredibly lucky, the doctor told her. Another inch and she'd have died in those underground vaults. There had been minor internal bleeding when she'd been checked over once back at the Madame's mansion. Roy had supported her out of Kimblee's vaults and that was probably what caused her to struggle the most. The movement had just been too much for her and all her injuries had taken their toll on her battered body, hitting her all at once. She'd collapsed in a heap in the horse and carriage that had been waiting for them outside – painfully, but too exhausted to care – and passed out shortly afterwards. She'd woken up the next day in the Madame's mansion to the face of a doctor who'd rattled off her list of injuries.

It was a long list.

The room before her was busier than expected, Riza realised with dismay. When she'd been asked to come to the Madame's office for a meeting as soon as she felt able, Riza had expected a quiet meeting to discuss what had happened. There were ten people in the room and only three she recognised. Maes Hughes and Vanessa stood by the Madame's side, talking quietly to her as they discussed whatever was on the table in front of them. Maes was the one who'd looked up at the sound of the door opening, his expression changing from concentration to a wide grin. He excused himself and approached her, drawing the attention of the others in the room, who also looked extremely pleased to see Riza up and about. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot, her fingers knotting together as she glanced around in uncertainty.

"Miss Riza," Mr. Hughes greeted warmly, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly greeting. Surprised, Riza remained still, too shocked to return the gesture. "How are you feeling?"

"I, uh, fine. I'm doing okay."

He clapped her shoulder softly, a wide grin on his face. "I'm so glad. We all are. You gave us quite a scare for a while," he chuckled. Riza glanced behind him dubiously, but saw the others in the room nod and agree with him.

"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself. Internally she cringed at her inability to hold her tongue while surprised.

"Because you're family," Mr. Hughes stated as if it was obvious. He placed a hand on her back, guiding a still slightly stunned through the small crowd to the Madame's desk.

"Everyone," Christmas commanded, silencing the murmur in the room. "Out." Without question, they all filed out. As Vanessa rounded the desk she offered Riza a kind smile and a hug.

"Glad you're okay," Vanessa whispered, giving Riza a quick, but gentle, squeeze before letting go and leaving without another word. This coming from the same woman who'd tried to kill her and had knocked her out – twice – previously.

Today was getting weirder and weirder.

Truly bewildered now, Riza took the seat Mr. Hughes offered her. It was still incredibly painful to move and sit down with her two broken ribs, but in her shock she'd forgotten about that little tidbit of information. She winced, letting out a brief hiss of pain as her torso bent while sitting.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Hughes fussed, concern on his face.

"Yeah, just –" Trying to lower herself down again was incredibly painful. "You know what? I'll just stand," she panted, breathing through the pain as she straightened.

"Yes, yes, of course," Mr. Hughes flapped.

The Madame had observed their exchange silently, only beginning to speak once Riza was relatively comfortable and her breathing had evened out. She'd opted to place a hand over her injured side to try and stifle some of the pain. It seemed her painkillers were wearing off. That's why she'd been so out of it all week. The doctor had prescribed medicine for her that knocked her out instantly, however she'd been so desperate to escape the four walls of her bedroom and speak to _anyone_, she'd foregone the painkillers and managed to pull herself out of bed.

She hadn't spoken to anyone aside from the doctor for a week.

"Miss Riza," the Madame stated, expression all business. "First of all, I'm pleased to see you are well. It will lighten the mood of the place knowing that you're truly on the mend. Plus, it has added ten years' worth of stress onto Roy boy's life as we waited for you to wake up properly." Riza's stomach tensed painfully. She hadn't spoken to him. She couldn't even remember if he'd been there while she was recovering. She'd been too out of it to notice anyone's presence. She remembered seeing his face at some point, but those were in dreams that left her jolting awake and covered in sweat. "Not your fault, of course," the Madame continued. "He'll be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Now that she'd mentioned it, Riza's heart yearned even more to see Roy again. His confession rang in her ears as she'd pretended to be a broken person for Kimblee. She'd felt awful leading him to believe that she was truly gone, but she had to wait for the perfect opportunity to use the element of surprise to take down Kimblee.

He'd sounded so broken himself, so desolate at the thought she was gone. It took incredible will to not react to that. She had during his declaration of love. Riza couldn't stop herself.

The three of them discussed what had happened in Kimblee's vaults and Riza gave her report on what had transpired while they'd been held there. It turned out they'd been held captive for four days. Riza had never been able to figure out how long they'd been down there for – she'd been knocked unconscious too many times to be able to keep track. The meeting was long and arduous with Mr. Hughes taking notes of it all. By the time they were finished her whole torso was throbbing in pain and it was an effort to remain upright. Her eyes were dropping also – something she tried desperately to hide, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried – and it was Mr. Hughes' hand on her shoulder that jolted her back to the present.

"Miss Riza, are you all right?" he asked, eyes searching hers in concern. It seemed that those were the only words he could say today, she'd thought irritably and unfairly.

"I'm all right, just tired."

"Go and get some rest, Miss Riza," the Madame stated as Riza's eyelids dropped once more. "You're free to go – in every sense of the word." Riza's mind was too fogged up in pain to realise what Christmas was saying. She just nodded and began to walk, the world swaying.

"Whoa, there," Mr. Hughes stated, gripping her shoulder once more, keeping her upright.

Suddenly, arms were lifting her up and holding them close to her body. She winced in pain, letting out a whine that would have humiliated her had she been completely functioning.

"Sorry, Riza," a voice murmured in her ear. She let it wash over her, enveloping her in its warmth as she recognised it. She'd begun to glide along as she rested her head on Roy's shoulder while he carried her back to her room. Just being close to him again was enough to give her a reprieve from the pain for just a moment. Although her time captive was not something she enjoyed, it was truly a comfort having Roy next to her in that cell. It made her predicament better, which was a contradiction because she didn't want him to be there at all, suffering next to her.

"Here." She was placed down on something soft. Gentle hands lay her back, causing Riza to gasp as pain shot up her injured side. Her eyes flew open, eventually focussing on Roy's worried face. "Sorry," he stuttered.

"It hurts," she whined.

"Have you taken any of your medication?" She shook her head. A few moments later, he gently raised her head. Once her eyes were open she spotted two tablets in his hands. Water dripped down to her neck as she ingested but Riza didn't care. She must look a sight – groggy, clumsy, and incoherent – but Riza didn't care. The pain in her side dominated her thoughts. All concern for dignity went out the window.

"Just rest, now," he murmured. Riza sighed as his thumb stroked over her forehead. It felt so nice and was a welcome distraction from the pain in her side. Unconsciousness was beginning to overtake her as she felt Roy press his lips to her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: ****wooooo one more chapter to go after this!**

* * *

When Riza awoke the room was dim. Candlelight flickered to her left but the bed was angled in such a way that she couldn't see the position of the moon outside the open door to the balcony. She had no idea what time it was, but the gentle breeze coming in from outside felt cool, suggesting it was the middle of the night.

Pulling herself up into a seated position was a painful affair. The cold from the floor bit into the soles of her feet when she stood, causing her to flinch. Pushing up, Riza staggered for a second while trying to straighten, her injured side flaring with a sharp pain before dulling quickly. The painkillers would wear off soon if it had only been a few hours since she'd fallen asleep. She had no idea how long it had been, however, she wouldn't pass up a chance to get some fresh air. Her sense of time was nonexistent after being in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks. Trying hard not to think about all that list time, Riza approached the open doors.

She didn't realize she had company when she stepped outside into the cool night, taking in that familiar smell of flowers in bloom from the extensive gardens below. It had felt like years since she'd stood here, first arguing with Roy, and then apologising to him before running off on her own.

"Hey!" Roy's voice was soft and relieved, but still excited to see her. Riza turned to see a bright smile on his face as he straightened from leaning against the stone wall. Déjà vu hit her with force and she smiled because of it, as it was a reminder of how far they'd come in such a short time.

"Hello, Roy."

"How are you doing?" He'd moved to lean against the wall facing her balcony, his body tilted forward eagerly in his excitement.

"Better. Much better," she replied truthfully. "Thank you for bringing me back."

"Always," he grinned.

"How are your wrists?"

Roy shrugged, lifting his bandaged arms. "They'll heal no problem. There was a little infection but that wore off after a few days."

"A few days?" Riza asked worriedly, shuffling over to same wall Roy was leaning against. She wanted to unwrap the bandages and see for herself how well they were healing.

"Riza, I'm fine. I still have my hands. It's no big deal."

"No big _deal_?" she exclaimed. "Roy… They were _bad_. _Really_ bad. I saw then myself, don't play it off as -"

"Hey," he murmured quietly as Riza began to work herself up. She felt the tears building in her throat and had to pause while talking in order to swallow the lump in it. In one quick move he vaulted over the balcony wall and Riza - with her heart in her throat - watched as he landed with ease and approached her quickly, a kind and reassuring smile on his face. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"But… But -"

Arms wrapped around her shoulders and Riza let herself be drawn into his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling tears building there, as she was enveloped in a comforting darkness. Everything - all her worry and concern about him - hit her at once causing a blubbering mess.

"Honestly," Roy stressed as one hand ran through her hair. "I'm okay. The wounds will heal, it will just take a little time. I've been relegated to throwing knives at the minute. Chris was having no arguments there," he chuckled. Riza felt it rumble in his chest and felt herself smile too as she began to calm down. "They were infected but the doctor got it all out. I'll get to keep my hands - which is very helpful - but I just need to keep them clean and covered up." His hand stopped it's ministrations and paused on the back of her head, holding close to his chest.

"Okay, good," she whispered after taking a deep breath. It scared her half to death to feel so worried about him. The last thing she'd remembered before passing out was how much his hands shook with fatigue and how painful his wrists looked. While she'd drifted in and out of consciousness she'd wondered how he was doing and hoped and prayed he'd be all right. Seeing him now, up and about, grinning and joking, caused so much relief to hit her all at once that Riza was overwhelmed.

Despite being so worried, it felt really nice to care about someone so much. Someone outside of her small family.

"No need to worry, love." Her stomach fluttered at the use of the pet name. The way he said it… She'd never been someone who used or enjoyed hearing pet names but when Roy called her that she felt so loved and cared for that it was easy just to accept it.

"Well… I've discovered recently I'm always going to worry about you," she mumbled her admittance. It caused him to pause once more. Riza held her breath, worried she'd overstepped some boundary between them -

"I will too," he revealed quietly, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Always. I discovered that while you were recovering."

_Plus, it has added ten years' worth of stress onto Roy boy's life as we waited for you to wake up properly._ Riza smiled into his chest.

"Let's… Let's agree to lay low for a while, shall we?" he proposed. "I think we need a break from the high risk activities." Riza pulled back and looked up into a face that was staring back at her lovingly. His crooked grin spread as he leaned down to kiss her gently. Riza sighed against his lips, gripping the front of his shirt tightly as she deepened it. Roy chuckled and pulled away to look at her. "You can't do that to me. Not while we're both still recovering." Catching onto his meaning, Riza blushed as Roy chuckled. He pecked her cheek before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "There's no pressure at all," he added. "No obligation. I'm just thankful everyday that you're still alive and you're finally on the mend."

"Well," Riza added. "If we're taking a break from high risk activities then _you _need to stop jumping from balcony to balcony. You should be more careful," she admonished, terrified at the thought of him plunging down the gap between their balconies despite how effortless he'd made the action seem. It took her back suddenly to the night she'd cut her hair, with Rebecca calling her name worriedly. Roy had entered the room behind her friend, alert and on the lookout for danger. That was during a time where he was still irritating and bothersome to her, so Riza didn't notice or care much for his presence, however he must have done the same thing - vault over the walls between the balconies before he rushed into the room, ready to fight the unknown danger. That thought made her realise just how early on he'd come to care and lookout for her. She'd just been blind to it.

"I don't know… Did that display of boyish agility turn you on?" he quipped with a grin.

Riza laughed - _truly_ laughed - then groaned. "Don't make me laugh," she protested. "It hurts too much to laugh."

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking the skin underneath her eye. "Sorry," he chuckled. "However I'm glad I can make you laugh. It's a beautiful sound, and one I aim to elicit from you more often." Riza blushed once more as he led her back to her bed. "Join me?"

Riza nodded and frowned when she was lifted into his arms. "I can lie down myself," she huffed but flinched as the inhale sent a twinge of pain in her side.

"I know but I've already watched you suffer too much recently and I don't intend to be the cause of anymore of it." Riza looked up into his eyes and saw that he didn't meet hers. Then she realised. He thought this was all his fault.

She was silent once she was comfortable, waiting for him to make the next move. Riza was surprised when he slipped into the bed beside her, lying on top of the duvet rather than underneath it with her.

He still hadn't met her eyes.

"Do you blame yourself for it?" Her question was quiet, spoken lowly so as to not startle him.

It took him a moment to answer. When he was ready, he met her eyes with a state that was full of pain and grief. "Of course I do." His voice was hoarse.

"_Never_ blame yourself for that -"

"Riza -"

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "You did nothing wrong. You tried to help and you _did_."

"I did _nothing_. I let them _take you_ -"

Riza pressed a hand to his cheek, guiding his head so that he met her fierce gaze. He spoke through clenched teeth, revealing what he truly thought of himself and his actions during their capture.

"You were _bound_, Roy. You couldn't do anything -"

"Exactly!" His loud exclamation made her jump in fright, then wince as the movement jostled her side. He jumped up from the bed and began to pace in the room. That was when Riza really began to worry. His movements were frantic. He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly as he moved, fingers fisting in the tresses as he gave them a sharp tug in his frustration. Riza pushed herself up onto her elbow to watch him.

"Roy -" Her tone was gentle because arguing and yelling would get them nowhere, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't ask for your forgiveness," he stated. "I meant it when I said I didn't deserve to love you." He sniffed, emotion clouding his tone and expression as his face crumpled. "Not after everything I've done to you." His voice cracked. "I was useless."

Riza got herself standing. It took a while and Roy didn't even appear to notice her struggle. That's when Riza knew she needed to act fast. He'd been so attuned to every shift her body did in that cell, and while that may have just been because of the environment, Roy had still been very aware to her wellbeing, even after they'd been freed, from what she could remember. He was slowly losing himself right now to his self-loathing and grief, and Riza needed to bring him back. If she couldn't, then she was useless to him.

"_Roy_." She stood in front of his path, blocking his way so that he had no choice but to stop and _think_. He stopped suddenly, realising where she was. His eyes widened slightly, opening his mouth to no doubt urge her back into bed. "Calm down."

"You need -"

"What I _need_ is for you to calm down and stop blaming yourself for what happened. Can you do that?" He averted his gaze to the side. "For me?" she pressed, hoping to get some kind of positive response from him with that request.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Did you collapse half a building on top of me?" she demanded suddenly. Roy blinked at her, confused. "Did you?" Riza prompted after no response.

"No…"

"Did you restrain me and march me to Kimblee's door?"

"No, but -"

"Did you lay your hands on me and hurt me inside those vaults."

Roy paled. "Riza, please -" His voice cracked again, pleading for her to stop, but she wouldn't let him blame himself for something that was in no way his fault.

"_Did you_?" she stressed, the room falling incredibly silent. All she heard was her breathing which had picked up in both her frustration at how ridiculous and unfair he was being to himself. Her side twinged slightly in pain, but she pushed through it for him.

"No," was his defeated answer.

"So _why the fuck_ are you blaming yourself for what happened?" She let out a laugh, but it was one of disbelief. However, Roy took it the wrong way.

His eyes flashed as she laughed. "Don't make light of my feelings about this," he stated, tone low and dangerous. That might be the case, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Plus, they were finally getting somewhere. She was pushing the right buttons for him to open up and realise what he was doing to himself.

"I'm not," Riza replied. "I'm sorry. But I want an answer."

He huffed and struggled to find the words. Eventually he just threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Because!" he exclaimed.

"That's not an answer," Riza pushed him. Roy glared back at her. "Come on, Roy. I want to know why. I want to know the truth."

"Because…" He grunted in frustration, his anger finally spilling out of him like a pot boiling over. "Because it just proves that I've never been _good enough _for you!" His yell echoed off the walls. Riza was calmed instantly, her irritation at him avoiding her questions and beating around the bush dying immediately. That… That was not the answer she expected. She blinked at him in surprise while his mouth formed a sneer. "There, now you _know_. Although, I suppose you already knew that, didn't you?" he scoffed. "From day one, it's always been the case," he added bitterly.

Day one…? Riza thought back trying to rack her brain for what he was referring to. At first, she'd slated him for his abilities, but that was _nothing _to do with this.

Roy appeared to take her silence for another meaning because he scoffed quietly to himself, nodding as if accepting his fate. He sidestepped around her and Riza got a sinking feeling in her gut. "I won't bother you any longer. Sorry for everything." His voice cracked but his expression gave nothing away as he passed by her.

Riza felt like she was suffocating as she watched him walk towards the door. "Don't…" she whispered fearfully. This was not what she expected. She only wanted him to admit the truth, that he wasn't to blame _at all_, but she'd pushed him away instead due to miscommunication and her frustration. This was bad. Very bad. "Don't you dare _leave_," Riza whispered, but it carried through the charged air of the room.

"Yeah, why not?" Roy asked, rounding on her, however his expression was as pained as Riza felt. She hadn't intended things to take a turn like this. "Give me one good reason, because I _really _don't deserve to stay with you, Riza." His eyes shined in the candlelight. "I already told you I don't want to cause anymore of your suffering and _believe_ me, I've already done enough. If you were smarter, you'd run now -"

"You can't, not after all we've been through," she stated. "Who was the one who comforted me in that cell?" she demanded, voice shaking as her body started to do so as well. "Who was the one who fought for me? _Who was the one_ who tried to protect me right up to the end of his dying breath?!" she cried, her sobs mixing in with her shouts. "Don't _ever_ think you're not good enough for me," she added vehemently. Her chest heaved as tears ran down her cheeks. It pained her but she couldn't stop it. Everything was spilling out and there was no stopping it now. "You've helped me a countless number of times during my hour of need so don't you _dare_ leave me like this," she warbled, unable to hold back her cries. Riza wrapped her arms around her torso as it heaved for breath during her sobs.

She felt like she was finally falling apart. All the stress of trying to deal with Kimblee herself, the worry of protecting her family, shouldering all this to try and protect the innocents - Roy and his family included - was now being unleashed and it hurt like hell inside. Not just from her injured ribs, but it felt like her chest was burning as she cried. She clutched her sides tighter, fingers digging into her flesh.

It had all piled up over the last few weeks. Normally she'd have at least Rebecca or Gracia by her side, but she'd left them behind and gotten herself captured because of it. A part of Riza never wanted to face them again in case they hated her for it. Rebecca had been relieved to see her outside where they'd been held, but how much of that was part of the moment? How angry would she be that Riza had left, right after apologising for doing it before? They were _supposed_ to be a team. She'd blown it.

Her whole world was beginning to crash down on her. The weight of it was stifling the breaths that heaved through her lips, making an awful gasping sound. It shot agonising pain through her ribs but Riza couldn't control it.

She thought she had a hold on it all. She thought she had it handled and had put all of it behind her. With Roy on the cusp of leaving her, it had brought everything back - probably because she deserved it after all she'd done - and she'd never felt so alone in her life. Hayate had even left her side and was staying with Ed and Al now.

Arms enveloped her and held her tightly. Riza hit her fists off his chest. "Don't talk like that," she warbled. "Don't you _dare_, not after everything you've done for me and my family."

"I'm sorry," Roy whispered into her hair, shifting the strands with his breath.

"You should be! You don't get to admit your feelings the way you did and then do a U-turn like this. You saved me in that cell," she added. Taking as deep a breath as she could, Riza willed herself to calm down fisting her hands in his shirt as a form of stress relief. "Not just by getting me out. You kept me sane and tethered to life." She swallowed, finally admitting how she felt to him. "If you hadn't been there," she admitted quietly. "I'd be dead by my own hand by now."

Roy's arms tightened around her in response to her confession.

"Don't talk like that -" he whispered fearfully.

"It's the truth," Riza explained simply. "It's time for you to accept it, along with your own."

"And what's that?"

"That you _are_ good enough for me. You're a _good_ person. There was absolutely _nothing_ you could do in those vaults, and you know it. We were completely stuck. You were tied to a _fucking wall_." Riza took a break for a breath through her tears and heard him exhale forcefully out his nose. Wondering what it was in reference to, she shelved the question for another time. "Not to mention that we've been through hell together and made it out. I wouldn't want to jinx those odds." Roy's barked laughter filled the room. "We make a good team," she whispered into his skin. His sleep shirt was open collared so she was currently wetting the skin of his chest with her tears. "What do you think?" she ventured, half afraid of his answer.

"I think…" Riza held her breath and didn't care that he could probably tell that was the case. "I was being an idiot. My…" He took a deep breath. "I realised I loved you in those cells," he revealed, sounding somewhat defeated and exhausted. "And then they were taking you away and _beating_ you -" Roy was cut off and he swallowed. Riza heard his heart rate pick up underneath her ear. "And probably among other things. I was powerless to stop it. I preached for _months_ about having your back and couldn't even rise to the occasion when you needed it most. I felt like I failed you," Roy admitted.

"You _didn't_," Riza replied, adamant.

Roy ran a hand through her hair to try and soothe her. "How could I live with myself, and let myself be loved by you, when I couldn't protect and watch the back of the woman I loved?" The silence hung over them heavily. Riza understood his reasoning, but she'd already told him that he wasn't at fault, that she didn't blame him for _any_ of this. "I couldn't… I couldn't do it. Finally admitting it to you tonight made reality come crashing back down on me."

"We need to work on that. We need better communication."

Roy chuckled. "Yes, especially on my part. And _you_," he stressed, pulling backwards. There was a soft smile on his face. His cheeks and eyes were wet with tears. "_You_ need to stop running off on your own and shouldering it all."

"I'll do that if you stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens to me."

"I don't -" Riza have Roy a hard look, causing him to stop and sigh. "Okay, I promise."

"I promise too."

* * *

Exhausted, Riza had fallen asleep with Roy by her side for a few hours. She awoke when dawn was just breaking. Roy was still asleep next to her on top of the duvet, again, rather than underneath it. Watching him sleep made her realise how tired he looked. In the dawn's early light she noticed how dark underneath his eyes were. They'd been hidden under the cover of night before. There were lines on his face that she never remembered seeing before. _It has added ten years' worth of stress onto Roy boy's life as we waited for you to wake up properly. _The Madame's words echoed in her head and Riza finally saw evidence of it. Lifting a hand on her uninjured side, Riza ran a finger over the lines around his mouth gently. Roy stirred, but didn't waken.

Head thumping from all the crying, Riza chose to close her eyes instead of lying awake to wait for him. Very soon afterwards, she was fast asleep once more.

"Hey," Roy greeted her softly when she opened her eyes again. The sun was streaming through the open balcony doors now, indicating it was well past sunrise.

"Morning," she greeted quietly. A part of her was still worried about him from their talk. There was a fear inside her - it was deep rooted along with other abandonment issues from her childhood - that he would leave her again. However, before falling asleep, Roy had whispered that he'd be there when she woke, and hadn't broken his promise. Stating they needed better communication between them meant she also had to learn to trust his word. It had terrified her to realise that she trusted him completely - like she did with Rebecca and Gracia - but it was a good fear. It meant things were moving on in her life and, for once, it was in a _good_ direction, despite all that had transpired.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked, brushing her hair off her face. He leaned down from his propped up elbow and kissed her softly.

Riza sighed against his lips. "Sore," she mumbled.

He rolled over. "Here, let me -"

"Wait! Just… wait. I'm okay when I'm still. I'm sick of being asleep," she added bitterly. "And… Well, I was wondering if you could fill me in on what's been happening while I was out?"

Roy hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Riza nodded, wincing as Roy rolled back over to face her. "I'm sure, just… stay still. Please?"

Making himself comfortable again slowly, Roy nodded in his agreement to her request. "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you wish it."

"Good. You'll be stuck here forever then," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood between them after their emotional night.

Roy smirked, letting out a quiet chuckle. "If that's your wish, I'll grant it." Riza's stomach fluttered in response to the sound. He really would do anything for her.

"I have another one, if you're willing?" she asked, internally hating herself for breaching the topic.

Roy laughed. "Now you're being cheeky," he joked.

Riza took a deep breath, unable to even crack a smile at his joke because of the knot in her stomach. "Please don't think so lowly of yourself."

Silence hung in the air and while she'd tried to lighten the mood just moments ago, Riza couldn't help but let it out. It had just occurred to her and there was no way she'd be able to let it go until it was out in the open.

"I… I don't want to go back to what was said last night, but… You need to give yourself so much more credit than you do. Promise me you will?"

A pause. "I promise." Riza sighed in relief. "Can I ask one more thing of you? Since this appears to be the trend?"

"Anything."

"Please don't leave me again," he begged in a whisper. "I thought a lot about our conversation last night and remembered something from inside the cells."

"What?" Riza prompted quietly.

"I remember sitting there in silence, waiting for you to return. At multiple points I began to panic, thinking you would never come back. That scared me to death, like it did when you ran off on your own that night from the mansion. It scared me then, but I didn't realise how much. When you _did_ get brought back, I would wait agonising over what you would be like when you woke - _if_ you woke." Riza felt him shudder next to her.

"You almost left me too," Riza whispered, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "Last night."

"I know," he whispered. Roy hung his head.

"I promise." Her tone was solemn and sincere.

"Thank you," he breathed. "I do too." He gripped her fingers tightly with his, lifting their hands up to his mouth so he could kiss the back of her hand. He maintained eye contact throughout, so she saw the raw emotion in them, and the gratitude he felt at hearing her promise.

When he lifted his head his eyes were wet with tears. "I promise too.

"What did they do to you? If you don't mind me asking," Roy added quickly. His question broke the silence that had fallen over them for a few moments.

"Tried to get information, mostly. They used force for most of it."

"Did they…" Roy swallowed, his free hand creating a fist. Riza placed her hand atop it, giving it a quick squeeze. She wasn't sure of Roy even noticed. "Did they ever… assault… you?"

Riza shook her head. Roy let out a breath in a rush. "No, they didn't. That last time I was taken away - when I was "broken" - they tried to." Roy's head snapped up to meet her gaze, his eyes filled with fire. "I pinned the guy to the floor and told him if he didn't lie and tell Kimblee that he'd done the deed, I'd kill him at the earliest opportunity."

Roy blinked at her, then broke into a proud smile. "That's my girl." Her stomach fluttered. "I knew they wouldn't be able to beat you like that but… Riza, you were so… _broken_ in that room. How did you do it?"

"To survive," she revealed, meeting his worried eyes. "I always have. Play the character. Use the act. It's been my life for as long as I can remember. It worked in my favour once again."

Roy snaked his arm underneath her neck, wrapping it around her shoulders, shuffling over so he could lie closer to her. "I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head.

"Me too," she whispered. "Otherwise I didn't know what I would have done if it didn't." They both fell silent because they both knew what would have happened if Riza's plan hadn't worked. They'd both be dead at the hands of Kimblee.

"What happened to him?"

Roy knew exactly who she was talking about. "The Madame has holding cells in the bottom of this house. Kimblee is being left there to rot until she finds another use for him - which will probably be never."

"We've cut the head off the snake," Riza mused, running her fingers distractedly over his bare chest that was on view. Her digits followed the ridges of his muscles, absentmindedly appreciating his build and oblivious to the reaction it was drawing from him. "What happens now?"

She met his gaze when he grabbed her wrist to stop her ministrations. Roy's head bent low to capture her lips passionately. Riza, surprised, squeaked beneath him, but quickly moaned as his tongue reached out to swipe across her lower lip. Responding eagerly, she lifted an arm to press her palm against his cheek. It slowly snaked around to the back of his neck, keeping him in place while her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape. Roy shifted, beginning to move his weight over her, but froze when she gasped. Roy pulled away, worried eyes searching her screwed up face. Her medication was beginning to wear off again and the dip in the mattress meant her injured side was jostled, resulting in a shooting pain in her ribs.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," she whispered. Roy slowly and carefully lowered himself back onto the bed while Riza breathed through the pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"The medication -" He slipped out the bed carefully without another word, which was just as well because Riza had to stop talking to breathe through the pain again.

"You can't take them for another two hours," Roy announced regretfully.

"Fuck," she muttered, screwing her face up in pain. "Okay, can… Can you just… hold me? Please." She pleaded with her eyes. Roy eased himself back into the bed.

"Of course."

"And I agree, we shouldn't start things like that while we're both healing."

Roy chuckled. "Sorry," he murmured. She was pleased to hear that his tone was agreeable and not full of regret like it might have been before their conversation last night.

Hands began to run through her short hair and Riza felt herself relax instantly. She sighed in relief, her face finally relaxing as she focussed on that rather than her broken ribs.

Roy leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Just rest, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Riza fell asleep with a smile, knowing he was was telling the truth and knowing she could trust him completely on his word.

* * *

**sorry but i had to do it to em with the angst**


	17. Epilogue

**AN: back on my no self control bullshit lmao but who cares because it's done!**

**thank you SO MUCH to those who have read along and left comments and kudos! they both mean so much to me, you have no idea!**

**thank you and a special shout out to Pokypup49 for all your support and beta work 🙏 you made this fic so much better with all your help and i appreciate the hell out of you for it**

**thank you to the fma discord server for their neverending support and hyping of this story. you guys kept me motivated and it was a massive help to get these last few chapters out after my laptop yeeted itself out the land of working technology**

**i love you all and i'll see you for the next one. peace 3**

* * *

The ballroom was abuzz with conversation and music as the strings played a melodic tune into the warm summer's night. The lone figure weaved their way through the partygoers, their movements fluid and graceful as they offered "pardons" and apologies to those who required it.

"One martini, please," the woman breathed as she smiled to the bartender. He nodded, flashed his own smile back to her flirty expression and began to make up her drink right away. It paid to know how to work men, and Riza was being paid well tonight, providing all went well.

"Good evening, miss," a rather portly looking man approached from her left. Turning her head, she found herself looking down on him. He was short in stature – even if Riza wasn't wearing heels, she'd still tower over him – with bright orange hair – probably a toupee – that he'd obviously tried to comb over his head to tame it, but looked like it had gotten caught in the wind and stood up on end. His white suit strained over his large stomach and while it looked expensive, it was blasted with gold lining and just did not look good. Plus, he wore enough rings on his fingers that the whole ensemble looked gaudy and tacky, rather than exuding wealth like he probably hoped. Stop trying so hard. "You look ravishing tonight."

Riza plastered a smile on her face, lifting her drink to her lips as she regarded him. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands shifted to his own drink which rested atop the bar. He downed a large gulp to no doubt placate his nerves.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, voice smooth and rich. "You are too kind."

Visibly relaxing, he placed his drink back down and shot her a smile full of yellow teeth. "It's my pleasure. That dress is stunning." Her dress was stunning tonight, and might be the first one Riza kept rather than pawning it off for money for food. It was tempting, but she hadn't completely decided yet.

"Thank you," she smiled, eyes softening. Turning, she took a step towards him, breathing in the smell of sweat and overpowering aftershave. "It once belonged to one of the Queen's cousins, would you believe?" She smirked, leaving him to draw his own conclusions from her statement. It wasn't Riza's fault his eyes widened in surprise, probably thinking she really was a relative of the Queen. This ball was fancy enough that they might frequent it. Then, the man's eyes narrowed and an opportunistic smile broke over his face. He looked like a snake.

"That is quite a claim," he stated, smirk on his face.

"To be perfectly honest," she added, lowering her voice for him only. "It's such a relief to escape from the palace for once." She shot him a conspiratorial grin. "There's so much happening here tonight." Her eyes danced with excitement and the man appeared to have spotted his prey for the night – an innocent and unknowing young woman who may be connected to the royal family.

Hooked.

"Would you like some company to show you around?" he offered, smirk growing. Yes, definitely like a snake. He offered her his arm and Riza thanked god because she caught sight of his discoloured fingers and the dirt underneath his fingernails.

"I would love that," she gushed, latching onto his white suit. She gripped it tightly as he manoeuvred her through the room. She played the part of an awestruck partygoer as he rattled off meaningless nonsense about the architecture of the ballroom, and how many balls he'd attended in this very room. His attempts at bragging fell on deaf ears as Riza tried to spy her signal.

"Would you…" Riza batted her eyelashes at him shyly, interrupting his tirade about how he'd actually been invited to the palace by the Queen, however due to a mix up he'd been unable to attend. "Would you like to take this somewhere more private?" Her voice was low, tone shy and hesitant. He grinned at her widely. "I'd just love to hear more about your life, however I fear the crowds are too busy here for me to fully enjoy the story."

"With pleasure," he purred. A hand was pressed possessively over the hand she'd placed on his arm. Probably to try and trap her in place. Boy, was Riza glad she was wearing gloves.

They walked up the staircase at the opposite end of the ballroom together. Riza felt déjà vu hit her as she was reminded of doing something similar with Roy last year in this very room…

"I must say, my dear, I never did get the chance to catch your name."

Riza's lips curled into a smile. "Elizabeth."

He chuckled, applying a little bit more pressure to her hand. "Do you have a last name?"

She shook her head. "I think I'd like to keep the mystery of that for now." He hummed noncommittally, however, his spine did straighten as his chest was puffed out in excitement. "And what about you, my Lord?" she asked. Flattery and worship was obviously the key to this man's heart. "Shouldn't I know the name of the man with whom I'm sharing the company of?" Her voice was low as she dipped her head upon cresting the top of the staircase. Another couple passed by them at the same moment her breath brushed across his ear.

"I am no Lord, my lady," he chuckled, despite stiffening and another bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "Just a successful businessman. My name is Richard Langley," he boasted, as if it meant something.

Riza widened her eyes. "No way… The Richard Langley?" she exclaimed loudly.

"The very one," he smirked. "So, you've heard of me?"

"Of course. You're the one who took over The Vaults, correct?" Riza gushed excitedly. "You're the one who turned it around and gave those poor, unfortunate souls a way of life again?"

"Yes, I did." His reply was smug and Riza had to swallow the bile in her throat. This man had taken over The Vaults after Kimblee's capture, but had done nothing to improve it. Conditions were still awful and if anything, he was making the lives of those who sought shelter in there worse. Langley was a very cruel man. Riza had been witness to some of it as she worked undercover in the inn.

"Oh, fantastic," Riza sighed, excitement in her eyes. "You've done such a good thing for those people. I admire that about you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he purred.

Riza swiped the hotel key to her suite. She ushered the man inside with a bat of her eyelashes, which he readily accepted.

"So, this is the kind of suite a royal gets -"

"Would you like to have some fun, my Lord?" Riza asked, voice dropping low to take on a sultry quality. She pulled out some rope from behind her back, offering him a slow smile. Langley's adam's apple bobbed in response once, twice, three times.

"Oh, yes."

Riza exaggerated the sway of her hips as she walked through to retrieve a chair from the dining area of the suite. She positioned it next to the grand four poster bed, shooting him a very inviting smile. Langley straightened his suit jacket and eagerly took his place in the chair.

"Just relax," she whispered in his ear, breath caressing the shell of it. Riza only just managed to hold back a gag at the overpowering smell of aftershave emitting from him. Her hands were nimble as she tied the rope, ensuring she caressed all the right points on his hands and arms to get him riled up. He was positively purring when she was done with him and, once again, Riza was thankful she was wearing gloves.

There was the sound of a door opening behind her and Riza grinned as she finished up, never breaking eye contact with Langley.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to sound confident, but Riza heard the nervousness in his tone.

"Just a few of my friends who wanted to join in on the fun too," she smirked playfully, running a finger from his sternum down to his stomach.

Langley's eyes widened when he saw who entered the room. "Now, wait a minute, I don't want any part in this -"

Riza reared her hand back and punched him in the face, rendering him finally mute and unconscious. She straightened her dress and turned with a bright smile on her face. "He's all yours boys," she grinned, walking towards the newcomers.

Just as she was passing by, she grasped the wrist of the man to her right. "Wait a second," she commanded softly, tugging him towards her. Riza pressed her body up against him, capturing his lips with her own. Hands rose to her hips in surprise, but as Riza deepened the kiss, they began to feverishly move up her sides before eventually landing in her hair and tangling up the perfectly made up hair. Her short hair had been curled into waves but now they were being messed up by eager and wanting hands.

"Thank you," she grinned, ending it abruptly. "He's all yours, Lazer," she winked, removing herself from his stunned grip and sauntering out of the room. Well, if anyone saw her enter the room, and if someone was waiting for her to leave, then she still had to play the part, didn't she? Her lips tingled and her face was flushed, creating the perfect cover that she'd had her way with Langley.

Pftt. As if she'd let that snake touch her like that.

Ever the performance artist, Riza exited the suite and "straightened" her dress, then she really did have to sort her hair in the reflection of the polished gold on the door. Lazer had tangled his hands in it and the memory made her smile, creating a hot pool in her stomach.

Riza started towards the end of the corridor, exiting through an emergency door to see Rebecca and Gracia looking at her expectantly.

"All done " Riza confirmed with a grin.

"Damn," Rebecca stated, impressed. "You work quick. I don't know about you guys," she grinned with a chuckle. "But it feels so good to have people to be so bad with."

"Agreed," Gracia smirked as she picked the lock of the next door in their path quickly and effortlessly.

"You should patent that technique though," Rebecca stated, turning back to Riza. "I can only aspire to be as good as you are one day." Her sigh was filled with longing.

"What would you even call it though?" Gracia asked as they sauntered down the servants staircase like they owned the place.

""The Riza". Simple."

"That's boring," Gracia griped.

"Well, what would you suggest Miss Fancy Pants?" Rebecca huffed good naturedly.

"I don't know…"

"Well, don't complain about my name! At least I could come up with one. What do you think Riza?"

She snorted. "I'm not naming anything after me. That's cringy."

"What about… A hit and run?" Riza considered Gracia's proposal. "I mean, you do the job, make the hit, then disappear easily without a trace."

"True," Rebecca agreed. "They don't even see you coming until their on the floor," she chuckled.

Riza grinned. "I like that."

* * *

Riza, Rebecca, and Gracia were celebrating with a glass of wine when their little party was interrupted. Roy and Maes entered the room, making a beeline for the three women.

"Glad to see you waited for us," Maes quipped, bending at the waist to kiss Gracia in greeting. He then gently removed her wine glass from her unresisting hands and took a swig of the gold liquid.

"We knew you'd turn up eventually," Rebecca replied. "That was longer than usual though," she noted, raising and eyebrow in concern. "Did anything go wrong?"

Maes shook his head. "It went flawlessly. He squealed like a pig and we got everyone we needed. That's it," Maes announced, lifting the glass to the room while a smitten Gracia stared up at him lovingly. "Criminals no longer have a hold over The Vaults!" There was a cheer around the circle, and Rebecca and Riza lifted their glasses to toast with him. "The proud new owner is Madame Christmas, who's already shut it down and offered shelter those who need it." Maes grinned. "Well done, people."

"And well done to you too," Gracia added, swatting his abdomen gently with the back of her hand. "If you hadn't spearheaded this mission then it wouldn't have been completed nearly as quickly."

"She's got a point there," Riza interjected, tipping her glass to her friend. "To Maes!" Another cheer went around the room.

Once they'd quietened, Roy approached her, eyes unreadable, but holding a darkness to them. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, gaze brining into hers.

Riza nodded and downed the last of her wine. She felt like the liquid courage would do her good. Rebecca, Gracia, and Maes murmured to each other, no doubt wondering what this conversation was going to be about.

Riza followed behind his back outside their little party room. He walked down the corridor then turned to a door on the right, unlocking it and opening it. Riza's stomach fluttered in anticipation for the upcoming conversation.

When the door was closed, darkness enveloped them both. Hands were on her hips whipping her around to face him as lips crushed against hers. Riza moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to run them relentlessly through his hair, her fingernails scraping across his scalp.

"The things you do to me, woman," Roy growled hungrily.

"Why, Lazer, I didn't know you'd enjoy it that much," Riza teased, her head tipping back to give him better access to her neck, which he was currently lavishing with kisses. She let out a breathy moan which increased in volume when her back finally hit something solid - the wall. He'd been walking her backwards and they'd finally made contact. Oh, how she would love for him to take her there and then up against that wall.

"I love everything you do to me," he breathed. Roy's hands possessively gripped her hips, jerking them against his pelvis so she knew exactly how much he enjoyed her attention. "I had to watch that snake's eyes rake over your body in a way that made me want to tear his head off." He gripped the vein in her neck with his teeth and bit down gently, causing Riza's body to jerk and a cry to be drawn from her lips. It was quickly swallowed by his mouth.

"Roy," she whispered and he finally slowed to a stop. He was panting hard against her now bare shoulder - he'd pulled away the fabric of her sleep shirt to get better access to her neck. He lifted his head to meet her gaze. The darkness she'd seen before in his eyes had been lust and desire after her quick fix inside the hotel room at the ball. He wanted to finish what she started and Riza was thrilled and eager to finish it, however, she had to check something first. "It's all an act, you know that right?" she asked, biting her lip. After his confession about seeing her with Langley, she couldn't stop the worry from settling in her mind. "There's only ever been you."

He kissed her tenderly, answering her question. "I know, love. Don't fret." His reassurance meant more to her than he knew. When he pulled back, his eyes were full of love still, accompanied by a soft smile playing across his lips. He kissed her nose, causing Riza to giggle. "Call this a celebration. Nothing more."

Riza pulled him back against her body, pressing them together before they lost themselves in each other and their love for one another.

* * *

"Oy, Oy, what do we have here?" Rebecca grinned, hinting at where they'd been for the last half hour unashamedly. "You two look like you've been busy."

"We've been talking," Riza answered with a shrug, taking the glass of wine Roy offered her. His hand was still wrapped possessively around her waist and Riza didn't mind one bit. It felt right, feeling that comfortable weight resting against her side.

"Yeah," Gracia chipped in, sounding like she didn't believe them at all. Riza knew they all didn't believe her pathetic excuse, especially when Gracia winked at her. "Talking."

"I just have one question," Rebecca added, increasing her volume so that everyone had no choice but to listen to her. "Why the name Lazer?"

Roy shrugged. "It's a cool name." Rebecca snorted. Loudly.

"Okay, Roy boy. Whatever you say."

"I agree, Roy," Maes chipped in. "That's… some codename."

Roy frowned, his brow furrowing adorably. "Well I think it sounds cool."

"It makes you sound like a doofus," Maes fired back.

Riza shook her head in disagreement. "Not a doofus," she replied. "A dork, but not a doofus," she smiled, brushing Roy's fringe out of his eyes. He grinned down at her, pecking her cheek.

"I'm glad someone understands me."

"She's biased because she loves you," Gracia winked with a giggle. Roy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do love you," Riza agreed. "But it's definitely a dorky codename. However, that's what makes you adorable." She grinned up at him, leaning forward as Roy's head bent to kiss her lips.

The other three made noises of disgust. "Get a room!" Maes called while the other two snickered. In unison, Roy and Riza broke apart and stuck their tongues out at their family. The three burst into laughter.

"Hey guys," Edward called into the room. "We came to see what all the hilarity was about?"

"Ed! Al!" Maes cried merrily. "Pull up a chair and join us in celebration!"

"Did you finally do it?" Alphonse asked, entering the room eagerly after his brother. Hayate followed close behind and bounded up to his master as soon as he set his sights on Riza. The small dog hopped in her lap, placing his paws on Riza's shoulders as he licked her face.

"You've got competition, Roy boy," Rebecca commented, snickering. He grumbled next to Riza, who hit him on the chest playfully with a chuckle.

"We did it Al! Time for you to celebrate with us."

"Maes, he's not -"

"They suffered just as much as we did to make this a reality," Maes interrupted Riza. "They deserve a drink to celebrate. Just one though," Maes added with a warning glare to the two teenagers. They both swallowed and nodded without argument.

Riza looked around the circle of her closest people. They'd done it. They'd put a stop to Kimblee and the other organisations that had tried to profit off the misery of those desperate enough to turn to living in The Vaults. She'd made a vow to herself over a year ago to help those in need in there. Now, it was finally here. The hard part was over, but with the Madame in charge now, they'd be able to make a difference to the place and to the lives of those who had nowhere else to go.

"Lazer?" Edward snorted before erupting in laughter.

"What's wrong with a name like that?" Alphonse asked while his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Thank you, Alphonse," Roy exclaimed. Riza grinned in amusement next to him, petting her very happy dog.

"It sucks," Rebecca declared. "Hit and Run though," she grinned. "Now that's a good codename."


End file.
